Fangs Bite
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: A girl from Hawaii moves to New York City. And finds intersting friends and others of intrest.
1. Chapter 1

Life is an interesting thing sometimes. One minute you live in Hawaii, a place of paradise the next you are on a plane to New York knocked out on sleeping medication because you have an intense fear of flying. Yeah life can be interesting like that. But it becomes even more interesting when you land on the ground and get introduced to the person who hired your guardian.

"Ms. Corwall." It was the famous man of the rich, David Xantos.

"Mr. Xantos. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought I would see you tomorrow after we had gotten settled into our new home."

"I thought I could give the two of you a lift to your new home."

"Do you do this for all your new employees?"

"Just those who are sure to put my company's name on the map for the history books."

"You flatter me far too much Mr. Xantos. I may be considered a genius but I find myself still an edger student to science."

"Modesty is a flattering look on you. I take it that this is your traveling companion Ilaria. Pleased to meet you." He put out his hand and I drunkenly put mine out.

"Is she alright?"

"She is still a little groggy from the flight and the sedatives I had to give her."

"Sedatives?"

"She has a phobia when it comes to flying. She has passed out in the past when we have flown."

"I see. Well come along then best to gather your things and head to the car." Things to explain so far. Thing number one, Ms. Juniper Corwall is my guardian. Story goes like this; parents went missing years ago and put me under Juniper's care. A big time scientist in so many fields that it is funny. The reason she knows so much about different fields of study is for one reason. She felt it was her calling at the time. This time it is medicine. Mr. Xantos hired her to come up with new medicines for diseases and so she could also do a little freelance on robotics. Thing Number two to explain…come to think of it I think that is all I needed to explain.

They load up the car and drive off. I sleep through it and wake up feeling refreshed when arrived to our new apartment. It was huge and on top of the world. Even Juniper didn't expect it to be like this.

"Are we at the right address?" Juniper's eyes scan the entrance as she speaks.

"It says so on this lease agreement."

"How can we afford it?"

"We?"

"You then."

"Mr. Xantos pays rather well. Now go on and get your bedroom stuff in your new room, while I start on unpacking the office supplies."

"Is that a hint that the kitchen is not in use for dinner tonight?"

"How does pizza sound?"

"Can we go to a restraint to eat it at?"

"Why not, we should get use to this city early." She picked up the box and moved on to a room. While I went in search of my new bedroom. I found it in a slightly secluded area of the apartment or should I really be saying floor. I kid you not the apartment was the whole floor.

The room was cool. Still not as cool as the room I had in Hawaii. But it was hard to beat that house in general. The room had a fantastic view of the sea. And large to the floor windows that lead out to the porch where we had a hammock and barbecues with our neighbors. It was a great place. It was like living in paradise. I don't know how it's going to work out here.

The door opens to my new room and I find that I have quite a bit of work to do. It was defiantly bigger than what I had been expecting for a New York living space. I move the boxes into the room and take a look at the furniture that the moving men were so kind to move everything in. I did have to move the dresser closer to the closet, then move the bed to the other side of the room and then it came time for the unpacking. Sentimentality came up often as I put away the things I had brought from my old home. Especially when you look at photos from home all your friends that you left behind. I turn to take another look at this room. I move back the curtains to look out the window. Finding the window was actually a door. I look through its clear glass to a terrace garden. This definitely made me think that Mr. Xantos maybe expecting much from Juniper's work.

"Well it's getting late lets go pick up that pizza." Kida said from the doorframe she was leaning on.

"Yeah let's go."

*Fast Forward to Thursday*

Since I have been here in the alien planet things have changed in the household in such a short time. Juniper is constantly at work leaving me alone in the large apartment or penthouse or whatever other name they can attach to this place. It gets lonely here. I don't really have any friends and I can't go out because Juniper doesn't want me out of the apartment when she is gone. Normally I wouldn't go out at night. But it was just to get some Chinese food around the corner for dinner since I didn't feel that up to cooking. The door man Larry is cool. He won't tell Juniper about me leaving the apartment at night if I bring him back some wonton soup and eggroll.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant and grab the food and start the trek home. I was walking down the street when I heard something hit against the garbage cans in an alley. I know I should have be smart and moved on staying out of the alley, but well…I went in. I couldn't see anything or anyone. Not that I could see that well in there in the first place. I put it as being just a random New York City sound. When I heard a trashcan being knocked over and a low growl of I hope is a Chihuahua and not a Doberman. I slowly turn and see glinting eyes hidden within the shadows. They were watching me intently and it was not any comfort. I attempted to move and it growled even more. I look around for something to distract it with when I remember that I have a plastic bag with dumplings! I slowly took one out and threw it towards the glinting eyes. It landed a bit farther than I had anticipated, but it did get its attention and brought it into the light. It wasn't a dog. It wasn't a freakish large cat either it was. It was. It was something! It had bluish skin, spikey ears and white eyes. It was also hurt. I could see it limping on its front paw there was blood flowing slowly but steadily down the cut. I felt bad for the creature. I threw it another dumpling that it gladly ate. I took out another one and held it out to him.

"Come on boy. Come get the dumpling." It slanted its eyes and showed its teeth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." I stayed my ground and he stayed his for minute or two. He took one step forward and then another till he was right at the dumpling. He sniffed my hand and then he ate it. I let him sniff my hand again and he licked me. I returned his friendly gesture by patting his head. He became calm and now saw me as a friend not enemy.

"How would you like to come home with me and get that cut healed?" His response was a lick for my face.

"Good. Do you think you could walk for a short distance?"

"Ruff!"

"Good. Now how do we get you inside without anyone noticing?" I said as we walked to my building. I found the answer. I put a blanket I found nearby over the little guy to make sure that if he was caught by the cameras. He wasn't caught by the cameras.

"Now when the door opens go inside without stopping." He shook his head in understanding. I went in for the kill.

Heading to the elevator with him not stopping me immediately was easy. I pushed the elevator button and ding Larry noticed me.

"Girl I know that you are not going up to your apartment without giving me my soup and rolls first."

"Of course not. Just didn't want to have to wait for the elevator."

"I know what you mean that thing sure likes taking its time." I passed him the food and saw from the corner of my eye that he made it to the elevator door.

"Juniper hasn't come in yet right?"

"No she hasn't, you still in the clear on that field. What is it that she is doing that requires her to be working like this?"

"Saving the world one cure at a time."

"She better start looking after her own health. I see her come in when my shift ends."

"Trust me I'm working that angle on trying to get her to cut back her hours."

(Ding!)

"You better catch it before it goes off." I pick up the plastic bag and get to the elevator.

"Enjoy your soup." I say before the doors closed. A quick look down to see if he made it on board and we pressed the button up.

No one used the elevator. Good thing for me. I wasn't sure if this place had a no pet's policy or not. I let him into the apartment and two steps in and he shakes the blanket off. I'll be sure to hide it or thrown out as soon as I get the chance.

"Don't make too much noise little guy. I don't want the neighbors calling us."

"Ruff!" I took a look at his cut and found that it wasn't too deep and then I called a vet nary hospital to see what I should do to treat it. He said to use peroxide and Neosporin to clean the wound and the bandage it up and to take him down to the animal hospital if his cut got any worse. I think the answer to that going well is a big fat no. I put on the peroxide and Neosporin. He didn't like the slight sting, but it was for his own good and I knew what would make him feel better.

"Come on let's see if I have anything for you besides fatting Chinese food." I open the fridge and find some left over steak that didn't have any sauce or anything that could be that bad for his health. I chopped it up and put it on a plate for him.

"Here you go. Hope you like steak." He did. I started eating my dinner and once I had the dumplings out he started begging for them. His eyes looked up so big and sad and his ears went back to create an innocent effect.

"I believe I have made you an addict to these. But one dumpling shouldn't hurt you too much. Remember you only getting one dumpling." His smile broke out with his tongue out and ready to taste the delicious morsel. I tossed it to him and he jumped up in the air for it catching it with delightful ease. If he had a tail it would be wagging.

"Was it good?"

"Ruff!"

"Good." I look to the clock. It was getting late. Gathering the leftovers and putting them away was done with a little fuss since someone wanted another dumpling. I really did make him an addict.

"Come on little guy. It's time for bed." We walk to my room. I went to the doors of the terrace garden to cover it with the curtain. Two seconds later he moved the curtain away and stared at me then out the door.

"Are you telling me something little guy?" Blank stare is my answer.

"Okay you can sleep outside as long as you don't start howling at the moon, okay?" He nods his head and let him out. I watch him walk around and sniff the plants and stone figures. It had me thinking to myself. If you get past the unusual appearance he was basically like any other pooch and I miss having a pet since we had to leave Rosebud back home with our neighbors. Maybe I could convince Juniper that we could keep him. And then pigs shall fly with glorious wings!

"Night little guy." I call to him. He gives a bark of good night and then I went to sleep. Morning came with a surprise. Juniper was up and at em in the terrace garden. Oh crud! Leaping lizards would envy me at the speed I leapt out of bed. I come through the door in a whirl which surprises Juniper enough to clutch her coffee cup. Since well, I don't normally slam the door when I go out to the garden.

"Got something to say Ilaria?"

"What makes you think I have got something to say?" Meek as my normal voice.

"Oh I don't know the weather, school a new addition in the garden." He eyebrow arches as mine fly up. She saw him!

"Are you mad?" She laughed.

"No. Why would I be mad?" Weird question.

"Aaa."

"I mean it is just a statue for the terrace garden. That's nothing to be upset about."

"Statue?"

"The gargoyle statue. Over there." She pointed towards the edge of the terrace where there was a statue that looked just like little guy. What the heck is going on? Does this happen when you give a strange creature Chinese food?

"I think you did a good job on picking it out." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I did. Why do you think that?"

"Well it looks good in the garden and because of the legends around it…"

"Legends?"

"According to legend gargoyles are protectors of the places and people who there that they roost."

"Is that right, now?"

"Yes. It is. I know you are not going to be happy with me, but I do have work tonight and the next night." I didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I am upset that you have to work tonight." I said in a plain voice.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Are you alright?"

"You have to work tonight and you have had to for the past week. I get it. I just don't like it."

"I know. Sunday there will be no work okay? We will have a girl's day. We can go to a museum, walk in central park or do one of the clichés of visiting New York City."

"That sounds good, but I'm not feeling too good this morning."

"You're not?" Her eyebrow raises in question.

"Not really." She places her hand over my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Though I don't like the idea of leaving you alone in the apartment, if you aren't feeling up to it you can stay home from school."

"I think I will go back to bed." I went into my room shut the door and lay in bed pretending to sleep. Until I heard the familiar latches of the front door click the signal for being locked. I whirled out of bed and went to little guy's statuesque form and looked it over. Hoping for a hint that he was just standing still. But no the cool hard feeling of rock tells me that it was true. He was a rock.

"Oh little guy I am so sorry." The word 'legends' pops into my mind and I think internet! I could find something to help the rocky dog creature. I searched under gargoyles and found tons of pictures from churches and graveyards and banks. There wasn't a whole lot of information on the subject. What I did find out was that the legends began in France where they were used as ways to keep water from ruining the mortar inside a building. Legend has it that they were originally a demonic creature that was defeated and then served to protect the building and its inhabitants wherever it was mounted. I also found that there were many forms of gargoyles. Lions, goats, chimeras and dogs. That gives another clue, but there isn't a whole lot about the statues coming to life. Which leads to this train of thought. I am seeing things and these past few days alone just made me think something was alive when there wasn't anything there.

I stop looking for answers and make some breakfast, in other words finish off last night's left overs. I ate and then brushed my teeth and thought of something to do today. Since I didn't go to school today. I guess I could go and look around on my own. I went to the library. Seeing if there was anything else on gargoyles that I could find and other subjects. I found a few books. I applied for a library card and checked out the books. Came back home to find that it was nearly dusk. Time flies when you are stuck inside a library. When I get into the apartment I go out to the terrace garden to look upon little guy. It was already getting dark to the point that it was hard to see. In a few minutes it will be night. It was in those few minutes that surprise entered my mind.

When the night rolled in the sounds of crumbling stone and roars filled the air as the statue form of little guy become flesh and blood. He stopped his roars and did a little stretch before bounding over to me. Knocking me to the ground laughing at his constant licks.

"Okay! I get it good morning to you to!" He moved back a tiny bit so I could stand.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ruff!"

"How does some spaghetti?"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" he replied already heading inside. Making dinner was an experience with him. He moved around, slipping in and out of my legs as I went to gather ingredients. Then there were the attempts to leap on to the counter to steal the ground beef that to my luck he didn't get a hold of and of course that lead to constant begging. Ignoring that and dinner was ready. I poured him a bowl that mostly contained the sauce for him and made my bowl. I gave him a slice of bread to go with it too. Dinner was finished and clean up began. He did the cutest thing he put his bowl in the dishwasher.

"Good boy." He moves his head to say yeah I know before pattering over to the door.

"You need to go outside? Okay." I open the door and he trots off he went chasing the pigeons about on the terrace.

"Remember you can chase them, but don't hurt the little guys!" I think he listened to me, but I couldn't tell since he was all over the place. I kept the door open and went on to reading my library books in the living room. The clattering of his clawed feet got a little annoying to read to but not too bad. It was when his feet stopped moving that I got worried.

"Little guy." Not a peep. I put the book down and went to the terrace. It was dark and I knew the lights didn't work because well we just didn't get around to it. I grabbed a flashlight and went out. I didn't see anything not even a trace of little guy. But I had sinking feeling that someone was out there. A quick movement in the dark and the dying glow of my dying flashlight confirmed that if this was a horror movie I was about to be the victim. Oh great. I could just feel the cold calculating eyes watching me in the night. Bloodlust radiating from every pore of their body as they hide in wait just to slit my throat with a piece of cold unforgiving metal. Oh no! They must have gotten little guy that's why I can't hear him. Wrapped in guilt over the possible death of the creature I came to care for I didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming right behind me. I felt warm sticky breath breathe down on the nape of my neck.

"Hi there." (PUNCH!)

"Ah!" Whoever he was I obvious hit harder than I thought I would.

"Geez, what is your problem?"

"My problem? What is your problem? Sneaking up behind a girl and scaring her half to death!"

"I wasn't…."

"What are you even doing up here? Better yet who are you? I bet the police would be interested in knowing that before they arrest you for trespassing and whatever else you were trying to do!"

"I was trying to get Bronx back!" I could see a vague outline move back in pain.

"Bronx? Who's Bronx?" Little guy nudged into me and I started patting his head.

"Him, He's Bronx." I could see the outline point to little guy. I guess that means the guy I just hit is Bronx's owner. Wait a minute. How did he know I have Bronx? I didn't tell anyone and Bronx was with me the whole time inside the apartment. And what was he doing on the terrace garden? Normally a person knocks on the front door and asks if you have their pet, but this guy was on a terrace that I don't even know how he got here.

"Who are you?"

"My name isn't important. I just came to get Bronx and leave."

"Then how can I know that you own him?"

"I don't own him he's my friend."

"Really? Bronx." He lifts his head. "Let's go inside." We both move and make it inside to the light, but the outline guy remained out of the light.

"Look just come into the light and tell me your name."

"You don't know what you are asking."

"Please don't be cryptic with me. Just come in so I can see who you are otherwise I will call the police on you."

"Alright. Just don't scream."

"I won't." Hesitance is seen in the way he stiffens his muscles before entry. He moves slowly into the light till I can see him fully. He was not human. He was something else. His skin was red like adobe brick. Hair had a white sheen to it and his wings were huge! That's right I said and I am certain that I am sane. He has wings. A beak like mouth and claws. I feel a little faint now.

"You happy now?" His comment caught me in time before I could faint and reminded me I still needed some answers.

"I would be if you told me your name." I said without stuttering like an idiot. This surprises him. I guess he did think that I was going to scream.

"It's Brooklyn." He said.

"Brooklyn." I said testing out the name. "Nice to meet you."

I put my hand out for him to shake. He looked at my hand surprised again. He takes it gently and we shake.

"So um please don't take offense at this, but what are you?"

"I'm a gargoyle."

"So Bronx really is a gargoyle. Why was he stone during the day?"

"That's how we rest. How we sleep."

"Seems like an interesting way to sleep." Bronx starts to gently scratch at my leg.

"What is it boy?" He moves his paw up that I had bandaged last night. "Oh, I almost forgot."

I leaned down and undid the bandages around his leg. Amazingly his wound was completely healed.

"Whoa. How did you do that?"

"How did he do what?"

"He had a cut on his leg yesterday when I found him. I cleaned it up, but it couldn't have healed that fast."

"Not if you are a gargoyle. One day of rest is enough for just about any injury we have to heal." Brooklyn said leaning over me.

"Cool." I said patting Bronx's head.

"I guess you have to take him and leave."

"Our clan misses him."

"Your clan?"

"A small group of us and that's all you're going to find out." He picked up Bronx like he weighed nothing and headed out the door. I followed I couldn't see him on the terrace, but I did see him glide past the lights it was breathtaking.

I woke up the next morning believing everything was a weird dream that came from reading all those gargoyle mythology books form yesterday. At least that was what I was telling myself. I knew it wasn't a dream. What happened was real and it made me sad. I took a strong liking to Bronx. It was nice to have someone here. Juniper I could tell was sleeping off her late work night and getting rest for the night ahead of her. She didn't wake till it was late afternoon.

"I'm off to work. Be good."

"I normally am."

"Ilaria. I promise we will do something tomorrow."

"Okay." I didn't turn around to look at her as I was making my lunch. She went out the door to her work and I went on to do what I normally did.

(Temporary Juniper POV)

My mind wasn't on work today. It kept drifting towards guilt and worry over Ilaria. It was starting to become well seen in the lab. So well seen that Mr. Xantos decided to talk about it.

"Ms. Corwall, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing Mr. Xanatos, just feeling a little spacey today."

"I don't think that's it. For the past couple nights you have been working diligently and with good ethic. Now well you seem out of it. Is the work becoming too strenuous for you to handle? Already do you need a vacation?"

"No sir. I do not need a vacation. It's not the workload that has me scatterbrained. I feel guilty over leaving Ilaria home alone for the first week we have moved here and I worry that she may be not taking this so well."

"Has she started to act out?"

"No. That's what has me worried most of all. She's acting so mature about the whole thing. From having to move from the home she has always known, leaving her beloved Rosebud in Hawaii and having to deal with me working all these late nights since we first came here. She's a teenager I was expecting her to lash out, not become so indifferent about the ordeal."

"You know most parents and guardians wish their teens didn't act out. You want her to."

"I just don't like the idea of her bottling up her emotions. When she should be able to express them."

"I guess I understand that. How do you think you can fix the situation?"

"I know I don't like the idea of her being left at home alone."

"Why not get her a pet?"

"It's too soon. She had to leave her beloved pet Rosebud with our good friends and neighbors in Hawaii."

"Hmm. Is that right. I think I may be able to help you with that."

(Back to Ilaria's POV)

Well it comes to be Sunday and luckily Juniper keeps her promise that we spend the day together. We decided to go to the movies and then go to Serendipity's for ice cream. It was fine, but there was something occupying her thoughts.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I said before taking a bite of strawberry ice cream.

"Oh it's nothing." She said swirling around her vanilla ice cream.

"Juniper I know you better than that. When you swirl your ice cream around that you are dealing with something inside your head. What is it?"

"It's just work related things. The cancer cures are taking more of a back seat now. Mr. Xantos wants me to work mostly on his robotics. He seems to want so many instant transformations done in such a short amount of time."

"Told you the job had strings."

"I know you did." The silence creates an impulse for me to stroke my necklace. It was a memento of my mother's. She passed away when I was a baby. The necklace is really the only reminder of her that I have. It is a beautiful piece of jewelry. It is a Victorian era necklace with four triangular leaf bits on each side of the main center jewel. The center jewel is best described as iridescent. The way the jewel catches the light sparkles beautifully with its kaleidoscope of colors. The center jewel has a dangling jewel below it has a teardrop design. I love this necklace. The only time I ever take it off is when I sleep or when I am at the beach. Truthfully it is the only piece of jewelry I have that I wear. Unfortunately I was stroking the necklace so hard that the dangling jewel piece fell off.

"Oh no!" I nearly screamed as I swooped down to pick up the broken piece.

"Why don't we go see if there is a jeweler who can fix it?"

"Let's." We leave the restaurant and go in search of a jeweler's. It was dark now and we didn't think we would find anyone open to help us. We did find one and he said that it wasn't that serious a break and could be finished in a jiffy. So we deiced to wait and look around the store as he fixed it. He finished the necklace in about an hour. But the second I put the necklace on two guys in black masks.

"Everyone on the ground!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You get down right now!" We fall to the ground like we were told.

"Now keep your heads to the ground and don't you dare look up if you know what's good for you!" I stare at the ground in fear as one of them ordered the man to give them all the money in the cash register. The other was busy smashing open the glass cases for the jewelry inside. I tried not to move, but I felt my body quiver in fear. Juniper's hand clasped mine to calm me down. I could feel that she was telling every muscle in her body to stay still, but you could feel the ripple of movement under her skin. I knew they could see us. I felt they were just itching to shoot someone. I prayed that it wouldn't happen. I heard one shot fired and screamed.

"Shut Up!" That's when the alarm started blaring.

"Shit!" One of them said. I felt a hand pull me up and into the robber's chest. His arm went across my neck making it harder to breathe, but I still could.

"Okay everyone listen up! We're taken this girl and if anyone stupid enough follows off first bullet goes in her head. The second goes into the idiot." They shoved me out of the store and into their car. As soon as the other one was in they sped off.

"Listen girl. If you act like a good girl then we'll let you live, but if you want to leave then you have to be a really good girl." He put his disgusting hand on my knee and shoved it.

"You'll warm up to the deal in time." He said with his arms placed at the back of his head. Not a care in the world for these crooks, by all account it looked like they wouldn't be caught. Inside I felt they were and I was going to be stuck with them. We were on a bridge that I believe was going to take us out of the city.

(Thump!)

"What the hell man?" The robber next to me said.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a bird or something hitting the car door."

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

(KRrreack!) The roof of the car was opened like a can of sardines. The driver got so scared that he swerved off the road and smashed into the railway. The driver was knocked out and the other one pulled me out of the car. The gun held ready to my temple as he looked around for whatever it was that took the roof off the car.

"Whoever the fuck is here you better back off! Or I'll kill her! I swear to god I'll kill her!" he meant it. The gun's barrel was making a mark on my head where it was held.

"I doubt you will." The voice shocked the robber enough to move the gun away from my head. Then the robber was thrown down by whoever came here to help. His grip loosened and I moved away from the fight. I heard him make shoot off the gun once. I turn to look at what happened. The gun was facing up and away from my savior. The savior was the gargoyle. The one I meant that night. He came to save me? The battle didn't last long one quick blow to the head and the robber was out like a light. I moved closer to the gargoyle careful to not get in his way as he moved the body into the car.

"Thank you Brooklyn." I saw his body tense at my innocent words. He turned to face me surprised at first, but then his face grew into recognition.

"Oh it's you. The one who took care of Bronx, what are you doing with these guys?" He moved closer to me.

"They had kidnapped me."

"I guess I picked the right night to patrol this area."

"You did. Thank you again for saving me."

"You're welcome." The sound of police sirens could be heard heading our way. Brooklyn's head turns toward it.

"You may want to head home." Brooklyn looked back at me and nodded. He hopped on the railing and the leapt through the air before gliding off into the night sky. The cops came and escorted me away from the robber's car. They had an ambulance brought to treat any cuts or bruises that I had sustained from the car wreck. I was asked questions that I answered as best as I could without revealing anything about Brooklyn. I owed him for saving me and I knew people would blame it on a concussion anyway. Juniper came in a police car escort with two detectives. One named Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone.

"Are you alright?" Juniper said racing to my side. Seeing if there were any visible bruises on me.

"I'm better now."

"Did they try anything on you?"

"They didn't have a chance to. The car swerved."

"Has she been checked for a concussion?" Juniper said looking at the two detectives.

"I didn't hit my head Juniper and medics said I was fine."

"All the same I think you need to go to the hospital for a check-up."

"The medics do a job. She is alright." Said Detective Bluestone.

"Listen to the detective Juniper."

"But we need to ask her more questions."

"Ignore the detective Juniper."

"Listen detectives she has been through enough tonight and I would like to take her home. You can speak to her tomorrow when she has some rest."

"Well we do have her initial statement and your number in case we have to reach you, so I can't see the problem with letting her go home with you."

"Thank you Mr. Bluestone."

"Pleasure talking to you Ms. Corwall." Juniper and I hail a cab and go home where I take a nice long rest. The next morning Juniper stayed home with me and in the afternoon Detectives Bluestone and Maza knocked on our door.

"Hello Detectives."

"Is it possible that we could talk with Ilaria now?"

"Yes, I believe she is up to it. Please come in. Would you care for some coffee?"

"No thanks." Said Maza.

"I wouldn't mind a cup if you don't mind." Bluestone said. A light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Coming right up. Please have a seat." They take a seat facing me. Bluestone pulled out a notebook.

"Okay Ilaria lets start from the beginning. What happened after you were taken from the jeweler's?"

"I was forced into a car, told to be quiet and I would live and then they drove off." Bluestone wrote it down and Maza took up the questioning.

"Did you see what it was that caused them to swerve out of the way? Or what it was that took the roof off the car?"

"I didn't. I was busy staring at the seat when the car swerved and I just saw the roof open like a can of sardines. I didn't see who or what did it."

"Okay. You're sure about that?"

"Yes, Detective Maza I am sure that I didn't see who did it. I do know that I am thankful for them for coming to my aid."

"I see. Well I think we have enough for the report. What do you say Matt?" Matt was a little distracted by the coffee that he just received.

"Huh? Oh yes. We do have enough for the report." He takes a sip of the coffee and then puts his notebook away.

"We would like to know though if you are willing to be a witness for the prosecution."

"I don't know about that. What if those men threaten her or get acquitted?"

"Believe me with the evidence we have against them for the robbery and other crimes the two had committed there is little chance of that, but if we add the kidnapping charge we could put them away for life."

"I would be willing."

"What?"

"Juniper I need to do this. If I don't these guys could end up on the streets again."

"Can you provide protection for her?"

"We can have a guard posted outside your apartment building before and during the trial." Juniper sighs, but agrees in the end, they talk for a while about what needs to be done for the trial. Bluestone finishes his coffee and the two leave. Juniper went to bed early and I stayed up to do more research on the creature that saved my life yesterday. Not looking at the books. Going through the web online. I looked for any news articles on supernatural happenings in the NYC. Quite a few things actually dealing with gargoyles, many of them had pictures, but none of them really clarified anything. But it did prove there were more of them. I wondered though how many were in the city. And would I get to know any of them?

Morning came and I found that I had fallen asleep at the computer and that it was late. I was almost out the door when Juniper stopped me to say that I was staying home from school again to help get over the trauma of being kidnapped. We stayed in and played card games, watched movies and made lunch and dinner. Both of us went to bed early and I woke up to a tapping on my glass door. I rose from my bed and inched to the door. Pulled back the curtain a little bit and saw nothing outside. Then a paw tapped at the door. I moved the curtain back a little more and peered closer into the night and saw that it was Bronx!

"Hey Buddy." I whispered opening the door and letting him in. He jumped up taking me down to the floor. He licked my face and I pushed him back so I could sit up. I patted his head and rubbed behind his ears happy to see the lovable rock dog.

"Now how did you get here?"

"He missed you. So I brought him here." Brooklyn leaned against the door with his wings wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak.

"Is that true Bronx?" He rubs his head against my arm affectionately.

"Awe. I missed you two." I started scratching his back and he leaned in closer. "You're such a cutie."

"How are you doing?"

"After the issue yesterday, alright all things considered." I said still scratching Bronx. He rolled onto his back and now he was enjoying a good belly rub.

"Good."

"Do you always check up on the people you save?"

"Only the ones who bother to look at me."

"Have you always lived in Manhattan?"

"No. I use to live in a place called Scotland."

"That's a long way from here. How did you get here?"

"There's a long story attached to it. I'll tell you later."

"Okay Mr. Mysterious. I can wait."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you always lived in the city?"

"Nope. I was born in Maui Hawaii, lived in Honolulu for most of my life."

"Hawaii? Where is that?"

"It's an archipelago in the Pacific ocean. On the west coast of America. That enough information on Hawaii for you?"

"Yeah. Enough for now. I hate to cut the reunion short, but we do have to return home."

"I understand. See ya Bronx. Stay cute. See ya around Brooklyn." Brooklyn picks up Bronx and the two of them are gone. The sun was beginning to rise and I took that as a sign to start getting ready, already it felt like it was going to be a good day. Turns out the day was pretty good, especially when I came home from school.

"Juniper I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Okay."

"Listen Ilaria there's something I want you to take a look at on the terrace."

"Do I have to do it now?"

"I would rather you did."

"Alright. I'll go out to the terrace." I go out there and see nothing at first. But then I hear a distinct squeal. I look down at my leg and see Rosebud! Rosebud was here! I swooped her up in my arms and hugged the little pink darling. My mini Juliana pig, Rosebud was finally home with me. But I couldn't figure out was how? Juniper said it was illegal for us to keep her in New York City. I walk inside to the kitchen.

"Juniper, how did you get Rosebud here?"

"Believe it or not, but Mr. Xantos helped me out with having Rosebud here legally."

"I wonder why he would do that?"

"Do you want Rosebud to go back to Hawaii?"

"No. I want Rosebud here."

"Good. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Be happy that you have your pet again."

"I am. Come on Rosebud let's get your bed set up." A grunt was given as a reply. Yay the day felt good but Boy! Was I wrong when the sun went down. For trouble had found me. Three days go by and clothes cover all over my body whenever I go out at night. I sometimes sneak into the park to enjoy the quiet. Some trouble came from these visits sometimes and I would sneak back home in a different way so no one could have seen where I lived. It is now the fourth night and I again go to the park. I should never have gone that night.

Four hours later here I am in pain lying on a cold metal floor with electric bars surrounding me.

"How are you feeling?" I made no attempt at communication with the disgusting man.

"Come now. Be civil my dear." I remain silent and pulled into fetal position.

"Fine then have it your way. Your tests are about to begin. I don't want any trouble from you." The man came closer to me cage. I rose slowly this time and when he came close enough I spat on him, blind. My venom aimed at the right target. His eyes. He groaned in pain and blindly went in search of a place to wash his eyes. I smiled on the inside from my minor victory.

To explain my sudden ability to spit venom, you would have to look back in time. I am a direct descendent of Medusa on my Father's side. My mother's side is a mystery. Every night when the New Moon appears I take the form of my ancestor. My skin becomes green and scaly. My hair turns into snakes and two sharp fangs form in my mouth. I can even form my two legs into a snake tail. And worst of all my eyes can turn those unfortunate enough into stone. There is a cure for it, but it takes time. If I could I would have turned my new kidnapper into a stone statue by now. But He took care of it by placing a metal band around my eyes when he caught me. I had just gotten in the park when he caught me.

"That wasn't very smart." Said another male voice one that had a rather bored tone. So there were two of them. A bored one and a British one. The British one was back from his eye washing.

"How long do you think you can get her DNA into the system?"

"I don't know. Her DNA is not exactly absorbing into my computer's data. Strange isn't it? I have the gargoyles DNA, but not hers."

"Just be sure to get the DNA and remember he wants her alive and well."

"I will try but I can't help what the methods can lead to."

"No excuses she is to be kept well." The man left with little argument and the other one. I could feel the dislike radiating off of him.

"My dear you are going to have the worst days of your life." I was definitely not happy with the development. I waited for the painful treatment he was going to give me when I heard the distinct sounds of crumbling rock.

"Games up Anton!"

"It's Dr. Sevarius. To what games are you referring to?"

"How about that girl you have over there?" I hope they were referring to me.

"Oh, her. She is of no interest to any of you or your group."

"What about our group?" A deeper voice came on the scene. Now I was really confused on what the heck they were all talking about.

"Goliath is it really necessary for you to be here?"

"If I can stop you from ruining another life, then yes. It is necessary for me to be here. We will be taking her far away from you and your employer." Whoever this guy was he sounded like a friend.

"Too bad." I heard a click go off.

(Inhuman shriek) A burning sensation runs through the floor and into me. I thrash about in pain only to find that moving across the bars added more pain to it for the electricity was still on. I came close to passing out. I did after I fell into someone's arms.

Waking up was easy enough to do. It was still dark when I woke, but that was due to the metal band that was still around my head. I found myself mostly numb, but I was gaining back feeling fairly quickly. I could move my fingers and head around at this point.

"I think she's awake." Said a softer voice.

"I think you're right lad." This time a Scottish or Irish voice. "Help the lass up."

Arms lift me to an upright sitting position. My head lulls back and forth to the movement.

"Are you okay?" I give a slight nod. Then I feel someone's hands reach for the metal band. Fear reawakes and I move my head quickly away.

"Lexington, she may still be fearful of us." The Scottish voice said.

"We need to take that off her it could be a tracking system!" They ripped it off. It didn't hurt. It hadn't been glued or anything like that. In fear I fled. My legs turning into a tail allowed me faster movement. I moved around without seeing the way people do. I tapped into the infrared vision.

"Wait!"

"Stay away!" I felt two of them slam me to the ground. I wriggle and struggle to get out of their grip but there is no ceasing.

"We are trying to help you!"

"I have to go let me go!"

"Brooklyn, help us here!"

"Brooklyn?" Recognition allows me to stop moving.

"You know me?" It was His voice. I nod. I did not want him to know that it was me.

"I know of you. Please release me."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"Look that doctor has done something to you. Turned you into a mutant. I know it is hard to accept, but you need to be with those that…."

"I am not a mutant."

"Look you may not…"

"I was born like this." I can feel the grips loosen in shock. I could have slipped away, but the grip would have tightened again. I needed them to be more off guard before I could make a successful escape.

"Please open your eyes and look at me."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"I can't!" I lunge and fall into a corner behind some boxes I open my eyes in the darkness knowing it is safe to do so. "Please no one come near me."

I hear no movement made from them. I took a chance and peered out the side.

"Hey…." It was a green one and unfortunately he looked into my eyes. Screams and shock fell from the lips of others. While I kept repeating I'm sorry over and over again. Till I attempt to reverse it. I took the serum that thankfully the good doctor hadn't taken from me and was still intact. I placed it over him.

"What is it that you put on him?" Came the deep voice known as Goliath. This time he sounded a bit hesitant.

"I gave him a serum that will reverse the form he is in, but it will take some time to take effect." The feeling of a piece of cloth soon covers my eyes.

"This is why you didn't want the band taken off."

"I was afraid this would happen."

"What are you?"

"Have you ever heard of the creature known as Medusa?"

"The gorgon?"

"I am her descendent."

"I see that must be why Dr. Sevarius went after her."

"You know I am in the room and I can hear you. And he did try to get my DNA but he couldn't get it to show up in the computer. At least he said that it didn't show up."

"Please take my hand and follow us." It was one of the voices I heard coming to my rescue earlier.

"Where are you taking me? As a matter of fact where are we?"

"You are in our home for now. But it will be safer for you if you go with our friend Talon."

"That still doesn't tell me where we are, exactly."

"You are in the clock tower above the police station. I apologize for not being clear."

"I think it would be better for me to wait here till morning. I can return home at that point."

"Where is your home?" asked the voice of Brooklyn.

"I can get there on my own."

"I am afraid that it would be best for you to stay here for a short while till we can be certain that Sevearius won't come after you anytime soon."

"I need to get home. I have someone there who will be worried about me being gone for a day."

"Who is this person? Maybe I can talk to them?" It was a female voice this time.

"Who are you?"

"I am Elisa Maza."

"Maza? I know you." Oh crud. She might know who I am. Wait I'm in gorgon mode, she saw me as a human. I look totally different when I am in gorgon mode than in human mode. Okay I don't have to think of a way out of that, but now I have to think what is licking me. I place one hand on the licking bandit and he stops for a second and then continues on.

"Please forgive him. He doesn't usual do this with new comers. Bronx heel."

"Bronx? Bronx! Hey little guy!" Excitedly he barked and moved closer to me.

"Ilaria?" Oh crap. I should really move and not stay still like this.

"Um."

"It is you."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Ilaria? As in Ilaria the girl who was kidnapped during a robbery at the Crystal and Clear Jewelry store nearly a week ago?"

"I...I.I"

"How do you know her Brooklyn?" Goliath asked him and it was his turn to go um. Till it turned into silence. I felt Bronx's fur turn to stone. I knew what that meant. It must be dawn outside and my gorgon mode was back to human. I took the blindfold off and opened my eyes to the world. Which meant that I was now in a room with stone gargoyles and a surprised cop.

"Ilaria, do you think you could explain some things to me?"

"I can detective Maza, but I need to get in touch with Juniper first."

"Okay. You can come downstairs and use the phone." We travel downstairs silently and avoid the other cops to the phone where I call Juniper.

"Hello?"

"Juniper, its Ilaria. I'm fine and at the police station."

"Ilaria what are you doing there?"

"Let's just say that my blood was a concern to them and leave it at that. Just come to the police station and I will explain everything that has gone on."

"I can't get there till after work this morning. I will be there closer to dusk. Please just stay at the police station."

"I will. Juniper don't forget your glasses."

"I won't." I hang up the phone and turn to Maza.

"When she gets here I will explain everything and she wants me to stay here till she gets off work."

"I can deal with that. Now come on let's go get Bluestone and tell him what has happened. Then you can go upstairs and rest till your guardian gets here."

"Alright." Just like that we find Bluestone and explain what had happened in the last hour and then I had the two of them promise not to tell anyone that I was here or about my secret that Bluestone was still in the dark about. Since no other information was to escape my lips until Juniper was here. I went back up to the Gargoyle room and found an area to fall asleep on. I slept for a long time I didn't even wake up until it was dusk. I could hear Juniper come up the stairway with Bluestone and Maza.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Maza asked.

"Yes, I did thank you."

"Good. Now do mind telling us what happened last night?"

"I think we should wait just a pinch longer."

"Whoa there. We had a deal."

"Yes, but I think that the gargoyles would like to hear the explanation too."

"Ilaria, those are statutes. They can't hear anything."

"Oh Juniper just wait till sundown. Oh and do you have those glasses of yours?"

"You mean besides the ones that I'm wearing? Yes, I do have them." She takes the glasses out of her purse and then hands them over to me. I put them on just in time to hear the sounds of crumbling stones and growling yawns.

"OH MY GOD!" Bluestone puts his hand on Juniper's shoulder to calm her down.

"It's alright Ms. Corwall. These beings pose no harm to you or Ilaria. They are good friends of ours and they are the cities hidden protectors."

"Excuse me?" She said quicker than usual. Goliath took a step towards her and gave a small bow before speaking to her.

"I am Goliath, leader of this clan. I welcome you to our home."

"Ub…Uh…Pleasure to mmake your acquaintance…Goliath."

"These are my other clan members. Hudson." An older gargoyle with an eye missing and a sword at his side stepped forward.

"Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington." To my relief the little one that I had turned to stone the night before had become flesh and blood again and was the one called Lexington. Brooklyn I already knew and the one called Broadway looked like a nice guy and someone who could eat you out of house and home. Each made a gesture of greeting.

"And finally we have Bronx."

"That's the statue that Ilaria brought home. It was a living gargoyle?"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Young lady we have got to talk about this." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know and we will right now. Since I have a lot to explain on both sides of the conversation."

"Yes, you do. As a starter how do you know Brooklyn and why was Bronx in your home? Or better yet why is it that night has fallen and you are no longer gorgon?"

"They know about that?"

"Everyone please give me some space so that I can explain everything to you in simple easy to understand and follow sentences." I took a breath and then launched into my explanation that sounded like a fantasy series.

"Okay it started some time ago when you, Juniper, were working late at night. I went out of the building to get some Chinese food."

"You left the apartment at night?"

"Yes, I did and we will get back to that later. Anyway I was heading back from the restaurant when I heard something in the alley. It turned out to be Bronx and he was wounded. I gave him some food, snuck him into the apartment, dressed his wound as best as I could then let him outside. Morning came I found out he was a gargoyle and then the night came and he came to life so I took care of him. Next thing I know I punched another gargoyle and…"

"You hit one of my clan members?" Goliath asked shocked in a silent way.

"It was an accident. I thought he was a burglar and I apologized at one point. Any who it was Brooklyn and he came to take Bronx home to you guys and that was that."

"Is there more to this story?"

"Okay you caught me there is more. The night of the robbery when I was kidnapped. It was Brooklyn who took down those robbers."

"That explains a good deal of your statement. Now go on." Bluestone added.

"So time passed and it became the week of the new moon. Meaning that the week when the new moon appears I go into the form of my ancestor Medusa. It lasts a whole week. Every night since the week began I have been trying to stay away from being outside, but it is extremely difficult. I needed to be outside in the park. So in disguise I traveled to the park and spent some time there. Till those goons knocked me out and took me to the place you guys (I was gesturing to the gargoyles) rescued me."

"I see."

"Stop the train for one minute you mean to tell me you were kidnapped again?"

"Juniper I don't try to make these things happen." I said holding an innocent child pose.

"You are really something."

"Okay so you explained all of the other stuff. But why is it that you aren't a gorgon now that the sun is down?" Brooklyn asked folding his arms.

"I am not a gorgon yet, because the moon has not decided it yet. Translation, I can't always control when I transform. I just do."

"So you have no control over the form you take?"

"Nope, it's a family curse."

"And it is about to take effect soon."

"How do you know that Ms. Corwall?" Maza asked.

"Because already her eyes have changed." Juniper said pointing at me. The tingles and weird skin crawling motions were already taking hold my body. I was turning. The scales on my skin, the snakes as my hair and all the other things that go with it have come to be. Oh what a joy that is.

"How is it we aren't stone statues?" Bluestone asked gazing in the other direction.

"The glasses she is wearing are strong enough to keep the gaze of Medusa from taking anyone. The only problem with them is there is only one pair of them in existence."

"How come?" Lexington asked.

"Because the materials are rare and they take far too long to make."

"And I normally wear a cloth or something like that to cover my eyes. It's only when I feel like wearing them do I wear them."

"Okay. Now that everything has been settled I believe that Ilaria and I need to go home."

"Actually Ms. Corwall. We feel that she should stay here for a few days."

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note: I do not own gargoyles. Gargoyles the series is owned by the respected owners, creators and whoever else adds their name to the list. That is all for my announcement.)

(Recap from a previous entry of the story)

"Actually Ms. Corwall. We feel that she should stay here for a few days."

"Why?"

(End Recap)

"Ms. Corwall, the reason for her to stay here is to provide safety for her."

"How much safer can she be inside a clock tower?" Juniper said pulling her arm up and waving it over the area. The place didn't look like much. You had the usual clock tower things. Gears and metal parts a giant clock face that is seen in the background. The only thing that wasn't normal for a clock tower was that there was a chair, TV set and a stocked refrigerator. It didn't exactly scream safety so much as hideaway from work for one or a group of the cops.

"For one the police station is right under us and there is always someone here." One point towards this place showcasing safety. Currently none for the opponent.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea for Ilaria to stay here. She needs to be at home. I can ask Mr. Xantos for some time off and stay with her till…"

"Did you just say Xantos?" Goliath said moving in with a curious scowl on his brow. The way he said it was enough to have me wish that Juniper didn't mention her boss.

"Yes. I did. I work for David Xantos in his pharmaceutical branch of the company. Though he has put me to work in his robotics wing for a short while."

"Robotics and Pharmaceuticals. Wow those are pretty tough fields to get into much less keeps up with at the same time." Lexington said child likeness was hinted at in his voice that only enlarged due to his large eyes. Honestly if this guy was turned into a bobble head and sold in Japan he would be up there with Hello Kitty.

"I also have degrees in marine biology. One of the hazards of being raised in paradise." She said like it really is no big deal anyone can do it sort of voice. Yeah Juniper anyone can get a degree in those three fields in as short time as you.

"Where is paradise?" Lexington asked interested in his possible new intellectual friend.

"That can wait Lexington. I would like to know if Ms. Corwall knows the truth about her employer." Goliath demanded more than asked.

"I know about his criminal history. He was arrested and sent to jail, fulfilled his time as a model prisoner and since then has had a somewhat quiet existence with his ex-convict wife Fox. Other than that I have no reason to fear for anyone's safety working for this man. Why do you know something about him that the public doesn't?" She asked but didn't really expect an answer from us.

"Do you know that this man has turned people into mutants? Or that he has tried many times in the past to harm or destroy my clan? Or that he has worked with someone who wishes to wipe out humanity?"

"What are you even talking about? All of this sounds like science fiction from a bad nineteen fifties movie. Do you perhaps have some visible proof of these alleged accusations? Something that could give me reason without a doubt that he has done things like this? Otherwise I may see you as more of a threat than him."

"A woman who lives with a gorgon that is the descendent of Medusa and has now found that gargoyles exists doubts that mutants exist?" He said ignoring her last words.

"Call me cautious then. But you cannot believe everything you are told. Some things need proof in order to be seen as the truth."

"A wise answer indeed from someone who has learned much in her lifetime. If you desire proof of what I say than I shall show you proof of mutants with permission from Elisa." There was some kind of connection that you could see pass between them. Not romantic connections mind you. Even though that kind of connection could be seen pretty well. It was a connection that was sparked from some event that the two of them had experienced. An experience that obviously involved mutants. Since well if no one followed the conversation so far, the conversation has been revolving around mutants. I wonder what that experience was? I don't think that the gargoyles count as mutants; otherwise they would have said they were mutants themselves and they would not have asked permission from Detective Maza. And gargoyles are more of a natural thing than a mad scientist in the creepy castle that angry villagers storm thing. Then this must be a personal to Detective Maza since well the personal view point and the fact that Goliath just asked for permission from her and well now that the round-about observational view that comes with a crime show deduction is finished maybe we will know about the personal connection now.

"I will be gone for a short time and will return with the proof needed to show you what your employer is capable of."

"I'll go with ya lad." Goliath and Hudson went up some stairs and out into the night sky. Juniper kept me always in her sight and I spent most of my time with Bronx. Since he was the only one who wasn't well scared of me and who I was not nervous around in turn. Lexington was the most scared and I could understand since I accidently turned him into stone when he shouldn't have been stone and the others saw what happened so yeah I can kind of see why they would be hesitant around me. The only reason I could think that Bronx wasn't was well I still think he is some kind of dog. Wait dog…pet…Oh my god! I can't believe I haven't asked about Rosebud!

"Juniper is Rosebud okay?"

"She is fine and not surprising I brought her with me."

"Really?" I could tell my eyes were getting starry eyed at seeing my pet. Juniper pulled her out and she made a small grunt of happiness at seeing me. Yes she has seen me in gorgon form before. I think she doesn't really see it as scary.

"Oh Rosebud." I cuddled her close to my chest. Her little grunts of joy echoing in the room were like a little symphony for me.

"Is that a pig?" Lexington said for once in close proximity of me since the accidently turn to stone earlier.

"Yes. Rosebud is a pig."

"You have a pet pig?" Detective Maza asked.

"Yes. I have a pet mini Juliana pig named Rosebud." I said cradling her.

"She is tiny." Lexington said looking at her closer.

"You want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"This is as big as she is going to get."

"What?" Broadway gasped.

"That's impossible." Stated Brooklyn.

"It is obviously a piglet." Lexington said now stroking her head. Rosebud will love him forever now.

"Nope. She is an adult since she is about six years old. The age of an adult is two years old."

"So she is a grown up pig?"

"Now you guys got it." I said while tapping the side of my head.

"Why would you want a pig as a pet? Aren't they smelly? The ones back home always were."

"You try living in a cramped space where you eat, sleep and poop in the same space every day for years. Odds are you wouldn't smell to good either. But to be honest pigs are actually very clean animals, bathing them is normally no problem and they are actually easier to train than dogs."

"Pigs are trainable?" Broadway was really thinking on that one. My guess is that this guy was only used to the form of pigs coming as meals not lovable pets. Now protective pet owner side is coming out and the urge to keep her away from the kitchen.

"Yes, they are. In fact I have trained Rosebud here to obey an interesting number of commands."

"You're pulling our legs." Brooklyn moved in closer behind taking a better look at Rosebud who was looking really cute like a baby in my arms.

"Nope. I did teach Rosebud tricks." I settle her down on the ground careful to make sure Bronx knew not to attack her. He went up and sniffed her for a second and Rosebud sniffed back wiggling her curly q tail. Bronx stopped his sniffing gave her a questioning look and then moved away to lie down on the stone floor.

"Okay do you guys have any fruit?"

"We have some raisins."

"That's perfect."

"What do you need raisins for?"

"They are treats for Rosebud after she does her tricks. It is to reward for her doing these tricks for us. Now Rosebud, sit." She sits down like a little lady pig and I give her a raisin.

"Now shake." She puts out her hoof and we shake. To be honest I still think it is cute when she does this.

"Up on your hoofs." She stood up on her hoofs and was getting excited now.

"Bang." She made a motion like she had been hit in the sides and then fell down pretending to be dead. A truly Oscar worthy performance for a talented pig. I gave her two raisins for that one and it was starting to show that the gargoyle boys were getting interested in what else this little piggy could do. I was going to enjoy this show. Like when I won the Pet show two years running. I picked up Rosebud and put the cloth over her eyes before turning around to ask Juniper a question.

"Juniper could you."

"Already on it." She left the room went downstairs and was out of sight. Once that was accomplished I put Rosebud back on the ground and removed the cloth piece.

"Rosebud go find Juniper. Go on little one." She gave a grunt that turned into a sneeze. Then strutted down the stairs over and began to grunt loudly. We could see Juniper coming up the stairs with Rosebud pushing her from behind. It did look ridiculous to see a little pig push an average sized human female.

"She found me."

"Good girl Rosebud. Come get your treat." She trotted over gleefully and accepted her deserved treats.

"I guess we were wrong about pigs." Brooklyn said almost chuckling.

"She is kind of cute." Broadway said giving her a little raisin treat. She did a little circle spin for him. Where is the camera when you need it? Lexington wanted to see if he could get Rosebud to do a trick when Goliath came back and this time with a friend. The friend had big bat wings and had a man's body that was crossed with a panther's. He had black fur that looked really soft. He was also really tall and was starting to scare me a little. Juniper on the other hand was not scared of the new comer. Well not exactly. You see she fainted into Bluestone's arms and now we had the task of waking her up from her involuntary slumber. It did not take long till she was awake. She did not make a scene. She did not jump up quickly or make any sudden movement. She did not scream out anything. She did not say anything at all. She just rose up slowly and stayed quiet for a while. You could tell inside of her mind that the clogs and gears were whirring and spinning and coming together to form a competent machine that understood what had just been brought before her. One word escaped her lips. Just one word.

"Why?"

"David Xanatos sees the world as something he can control. He does not always view the people's lives as something that he can't mess with." The panther man said. He then continued on with his words that you could feel pain from them.

"I use to be human once. Now my sister and I have to live with this transformation."

"Your sister?" I asked.

"You know her. She's right behind you." Juniper and I turn around to find ourselves looking at Detective Maza. That explains the why Goliath asked permission. It was personal. This guy, her brother was turned into a mutant by Xanatos. Oh god what if he had the chance to do something like this to me? I'm already a freak, what happens when you add more DNA? The images of having two heads like those snakes you hear about on interest pieces came to mind. I don't want to have two heads! Even if I could sing 'If I Didn't Have You' from a realistic stand point I still do not want to have two heads.

"He did this. He really did this." Juniper's hand rested itself on her forehead and her eyes closed deep in thought. A large sigh escaped her chest and she opened her eyes before speaking.

"This makes things difficult for us."

"Oh come on. All you have to do is quit your job with Xanatos and then that's the end of it." Broadway said pleased that he had come up with a solution to the problem.

"It is not that simple. I cannot just quit working for Xanatos. I'm under contract with his company for quite a bit of time."

"Is it possible to settle this in court?" Detective Maza asked. Juniper shook her head sadly from side to side before looking up at the rest of us to answer fully why that was not an option.

"Even if I could get the contract null and void, I would be facing more than just looking for a job. The apartment is tied in with the contract, I would have to start looking for an apartment as soon as I had quit. Trying to do both is hard to do when you do not have much money to begin with. Then there is the matter of possibly being blacklisted by Xanatos. If he did that I could statistically not even get hired by any well established company and Rosebud would be shipped back to Hawaii." With that comment I pulled Rosebud closer to my chest.

"Why would Rosebud have to go back to your old home?" Brooklyn asked.

"Because technically pigs are not allowed in the city, but somehow Xanatos has been able to obtain permission for Rosebud to be allowed in the city." Detective Maza said while starching behind my pig's ear.

"Then you will have to stay in the employment of Xanatos. Keep up the façade. Make it seem as if everything is fine with both of you. Please allow her to stay with us for the nights she is a gorgon."

"Why should I?"

"We can help her. Watch over her when you cannot. There will be another time where he shall try again. We have had experience with such things. She will be safe in our hands. You have my word on that." Goliath said with such deepness that he showed experience and wisdom within his voice.

"If I were to let you do this, you swear to protect her?"

"We all swear to protect her." The nods of heads followed from the others including the two detectives.

"Then I will allow it for this time only. After the time has passed she is coming home with me."

"We will not stand against these decisions."

"I will come to check in every once in a while. I'll bring Rosebud too." She came over and picked up Rosebud placing her in her purse. "I'll tell the school you aren't feeling well. That should give you enough cover for a short time."

"Thank you. Take care of yourself okay?"

"Isn't that what I have to keep saying to you?"

The goodbyes for now are said and the two detectives and Juniper have left with Rosebud grunting away. It is at this short amount of time that I have just realized that I will be staying with some male gargoyles for a couple days. Oh ode to joy. Wonder what will be going on with the time? Well needless to say that after everyone left including Talon things started to feel a little awkward. Like what do we do now that she has to stay here? Or do I just stay quiet for the rest of the week? Until someone got curious and decided to break the quiet mold.

"Hey Ilaria can you do other things with this gorgon ability?"

"To be honest I don't know if I do have any other abilities besides turning people into stone and being able to sense body heat. I haven't really had the gorgon power that long to understand and well the gorgon gene did skip my Dad's generation, so he didn't have any helpful hints or notes for me to follow in order to understand this ability I have been born with. So I am pretty much a novice with no clue. Does that answer your question to your standards?"

"I would say that you have some clue to understand what you are so far." The little green guy said with a smile.

"Thanks. Still it would be nice to know more specifics about what is going on with this transformation I have to go through."

"Are you sure that you have no other family that you can learn from? Your mother perhaps?" Goliath said looming over me with great curiosity.

"No. My mom died when I was a baby and Dad didn't have any other family members that were alive. That's one of the reasons that Juniper became my guardian after my father died."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"Tell us young one about yourself."

"There really isn't much to tell. I'm a teenage girl from the state of Hawaii."

"Hawaii?'

"A state located on the west coast of America. It's a tropical archipelago. That means it is a group of islands."

"Can you tell us more about this Hawaii? Perhaps paint us a picture of it through your words?"

"Well to start off it is very different from New York city. We have modern buildings like the ones here, but the whole atmosphere isn't just filled with buildings like you see when you look out the window here. There are large trees, vines and other well grown vegetation that stretches as far as you can see. There's sugar cane and pineapples grow in abundance. The waters that surround the islands are clear and amazing shades of blue that shift and form into beautiful waves that crash upon the shoreline. The flowers bloom into amazing shapes and colors that enhance the beauty of the wonder that is the state of Hawaii. Plus the flowers give a fragrance you just want to bottle up and keep with you wherever you go. Where you can hang out on the beaches, hike the terrain, learn the culture; which involves a rich history and fascinating lore. At least that is what we put on the brochures to attract tourists. Still it was a pretty awesome place to live."

"Why did you come here to live?" The sound came from the thick accent of the gargoyle named Hudson.

"Why does anyone have to move? Juniper got the amazing job offer of a one David Xanatos that she just couldn't pass up. So we had to move here. And from that point on you can guess what happened next." The answer sat with them since no one really wanted to divulge in the incidents that had happened the day before. That didn't mean I didn't have questions for them that I wanted them to answer.

"Is it alright that I ask all of you some questions?" My eyes travel from one gargoyle to the next wondering who it was that was going to answer the question with a yes or no. Goliath was the one to answer.

"We can answer some of your questions, but others will have to be decided if you should know the answer to them."

"Where are you from exactly?"

"To know the whole story you would have to understand complex events that led up to this point of time. Far too much to tell after barely a two night meeting. We will tell you that we hail from Scotland from a different time. More will be told later."

"Okay, I get it. I think." Geez that was a little more than what I was expecting and brought up more questions than I would have thought would come up. And what was the deal with him being all cryptic? Maybe it's a generation thing. Like his Generation was raised to be cryptic with answers towards new people that he has just met.

"If you are indeed content with that answer then perhaps you would like to eat something?"

"I guess I could go for a little bite."

"Let's take a look at the fridge. Hopefully Broadway here hasn't eaten all the food we have." Brooklyn said as I followed him.

"Yeah we should check…Hey!" The big guy was a big eater go figure. We go to the fridge and find that there was enough to make some sandwiches to eat. A ham and cheese with pickles was just what the doctor ordered. The problem was keeping I ate in minimum. Don't want to overstay my welcome on the first official night over. The others begin to get a little use to me. I think that the glasses certainly help a great deal with aiding the worry. Lexington has even come with in seeing distance of my eyes. Talon stays for a sandwich before he goes off into the sky to who knows where. I wondered if Talon was the only one who was a part of the experiment gone wrong or were there others who had become a flying bat cat creature. If there are others like Talon then where do they go to live? What do they call home?

"You got something on your mind?" It was Broadway who asked. I look up in surprise thinking that wow I must be really transparent or I am thinking far too much about it.

"Nothing on my mind that needs to be answered right this minute. So what do you guys do at night?"

"We do a lot of things. We have patrols around the city, fight bad guys, deal with Zanatos and sometimes we go to a movie or a concert…"

"You guys go to concerts?" This was defiantly an interest the conversation if they could go to concerts then what's stopping me?

"Yeah all the time. We can get the good seats because we can sneak in through the roof of the theaters or stay on the branches in the park. And well sneaking into a movie is not that hard either." He has a point there. Sneaking into a dark movie theater is not hard maybe with a trench coat it would be made even better an operation to sneak in.

"Hey you know what? If you feel up to it we can take you some time."

"Really? You mean it? Wait what about my condition? I mean it's not exactly easy to hide."

"Can't be harder than trying to get us in without anyone seeing us." He said it like yeah it is totally not a big deal, easier than rocket science.

"I don't think that it will be wise for the lass to be out and about so soon after her capture."

"Come on Hudson. I'm sure she will be fine with Brooklyn, Lexington and me. It's not like we are going to go out into the crowd and shout 'hey everybody look at this gargoyles and a gorgon.'

"Hold it there lad. I didn't say anything about her not going at all with the trio. I meant that you should wait a good amount of time before you do go out." The elder gargoyle was not a stiff that is good to know. But he does bring up a good point. I have to remain incognito. And as I stay incognito what am I going to do so that I don't end up stir crazy? There was a TV, but it would get dull to just stay and watch TV every day and night.

"Um Broadway, is there anything that could cure boredom around here besides the TV?" Goliath was the one to answer first.

"There is a library downstairs that you are welcome to. Just be sure to put the books back in there place."

"I guess that will work for the couple of days that I'm going to be here for. I am only going to be here for a few days right?"

"Already getting sick of us lass." Hudson said jokingly.

"No, no. It's not like that. I was just making sure that I knew the game plan." I said putting my hands up in a defensive manner.

"I see. If you want lass. I can show you were the library is before the sun rises."

"I will go with the two of you. I have to return Richard the third."

"While you guys are in the library. We're going to go on patrol." Said Brooklyn. Goliath nodded his head to the three young gargoyles and then they went off gliding into the night sky like Talon did not too long ago. The two older gargoyles and I went off down the stairs to the library. It was like the rest of New York big and proud of it. There were lots of good books. And not a single Twilight book in sight. Oh my gosh this was a paradise library. I found a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula, Mary Shelly's Frankenstein and William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream. A play had read already but wouldn't mind reading again. The whole story gets a laugh out of me every time and a sense of hope when it comes to love.

I went up to the clock tower before the other two who were still searching the library for one book or another. I was alone. Well not alone, alone. I had Bronx with me and he helped with the lonely feeling that was starting to settle in. I went to the balcony enjoying the breeze as Bronx fell asleep near the chair inside. I saw a shadow pass by and guessed that it was one of the gargoyles who came back.

"How was patrol?" I asked to be polite.

"What patrol?" That was not one of the trio that went out. It wasn't even Talon. This voice was a bit more refined and defiantly cocky in a way. I turn around and find that no one is there. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn back around to find someone this time. A someone with white hair that was long and some colorful Greek or roman based clothing. He was also floating. Floating in midair right in front of me. I feel my mouth opening to scream and find his hand clasping over it.

"Please do not scream. The last thing I want is to get them all riled up." He released his hand from my mouth.

"Who-Who are you?"

"Who, who. I thought you were a descendent of a snake instead I find an owl." He lied on his stomach at eye level with me. In retaliation I moved forward ready to let him have it.

"If you came here to insult…" he moved quickly out of the way and then came back right to my face.

"Relax young gorgon. I mean no harm to you. I am but a merry trickster who enjoys the fun humans create so easily for him. I come bearing nothing but curiosity. No malice. No ill will. Just curiosity over someone like you."

"Someone like me. Listen whoever you are where I come from it is normally considered polite to say who you are to someone."

"I shall tell you my name. I am after all an honest Puck."

"Puck? As in Shakespeare?"

"Ah a reader of but one of my tales. How charmed am I to have met one such as yourself." He said bowing I thinking mockingly before flying off.

"Hey!"

"We shall see each other again someday soon. Fair gorgon of the clock tower." My first thought on the encounter was what the heck. Then came the second thought which tried to rationalize it as a hallucination. But that scooted out the door when gargoyle flashed inside my head. Yeah until I know more about anything the gargoyles know I can start eliminating what is and isn't real.

"Ilaria." The trio are back.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost dawn. You might want to head inside and get some rest." I give them a nod and go inside the clock tower to find Hudson, Goliath and Bronx heading out. I curl up on the chair and find myself drifting into sleep. It is noon when I wake up from my sleep and find the rumbling of my stomach. I was hungry alright. I look into the fridge and find that the only thing in the fridge is butter. Oh wait my mistake there was also a box of baking soda. How appetizing. I am supper hungry. So I brave the uncertain and go downstairs to the police station. The place was so busy that no one noticed me moving around the place. No one, but a certain detective Matt.

"Ilaria what are you doing down here? You know you are supposed to be incognito."

"I was hungry. The only two items of food up there was butter and a box of baking soda. How is that supposed to be filling?"

"I see. Look go back up to the clock tower and wait for me. I'll bring you up something to eat. How about a sandwich from the deli?"

"Egg salad with a big pickle?"

"Deal."

"And some chips?"

"Alright. But you have to go upstairs right now." Already going up the stairs. I get up the stairs and wait by reading the books that I got from the library yesterday. I started with of course A Midsummer's Night Dream. I felt that a little research was in order. Granted the story make Puck seem harmless enough as a trickster. It didn't give me a broader picture. But it did make me feel certain that I was going to have to pay attention to what he was saying.

"What cha reading?" I jumped. "Whoops didn't mean to scare you. I have your lunch."

"Thank you." I said starting on the pickle and chips. Bluestone picked up the book on the table and examined it.

"Didn't think kids today read the classics, at least willingly."

"What can I say? I am not always the norm."

"Last night clarified that with the scales."

"Don't forget the moving on its own accord hair I posse."

"Okay that too. Are you starting to feel stir crazy yet?"

"Maybe a little, but I will be okay. It's just a few days right?" I hope that the idea of staying longer hasn't come up.

"That should be the case. I need to get back to work. If you need anything use this number and it will go right to me." He penciled it on a piece of paper and gave it to me. Guess he doesn't want me to make any more surprise visits. I can always prank call him later.

"Just be sure to use it if you really need something. That means no prank calls." Curses foiled again. He leaves the room and I enjoy a delicious egg salad sandwich and wait for the gargoyles to 'wake up'. When they finally did. I was given a surprise. I would get to go on a patrol. That means I get to fly with them. Oh good grief.


	4. Chapter 4

The idea of going on patrol with them would have sound great, if it was coming from a policemen or woman that you knew and if you were actually going to go riding in a squad car or maybe a boat. However that is not the case with me and what they want me to do. They think that I will go with them on a patrol in the sky.

"It's…It's alright. You guys go on patrol. I will just stay here and read a book."

"Oh come on. It's your first night in the clock tower after Xantos kidnapped you. Don't you feel a little stir crazy?"

"Nope. Not a single feeling of going stir crazy." I said with my arms held out in a way similar to a w. Blinking after doing so may not have been a good idea. Because just then Brooklyn came over he moved with such an animal like quickness that I nearly fell back when I saw him staring back at me face to beak.

"Are you not telling us something?"

"Wha-at could you possibly mean?"

"Like do you have an issue with us?"

"Us what?"

"Gargoyles, you know us."

"You guys saw me transform into a half reptilian creature of Greek mythology that can turn people to stone with a single glance. Which I happen to be right now. If there is a problem it relies on me trying to make sure I don't turn people stone for the next couple of nights." Brooklyn gets this look like he is confused and then he closes his eyes and puts his hand under his chin. Stroking his chin as he nods as if he was listening to a song.

"Oh I get it. Look you do not have to worry about turning someone into stone." If I bothered to say this I would have but my mouth is hanging open right now in a premature attempt at uttering what. His arm swoops around and glides me closer towards the others. "We will be too high in the sky for anyone to actually get a glimpse at your eyes. We can even have the scarf tied around your eyes if you want, but it could ruin the whole flight experience."

"Believe me you don't want to wear the blindfold. The lights are so amazing from above." Lexington said as he moved me closer to the ledge of the tall skyscraper. I look down from the tall structure where the people look like little ants going about. My heart pounds to their massive movements. Sweat begins its trek down my brow while my throat runs dry with the large lump that currently wasn't going down. "Which one of us would you prefer to go with?"

No response came from my throat instead my actions as I ran inside the clock tower falling down onto a pillar, refusing to let it go. My eyes remained glued shut. Forcing out all the distractions of what had just gone through my head.

Elisa POV

I had just come in for a check up on Ilaria, nothing too special just the usual how are you doing, do you want something to drink or eat? You know that sort of thing when surprise, surprise I find her shaking in fear and clutching a pillar like her life depended on it.

"Okay you guys what happened?" I demanded as I walked up the steps to the door way they were all gathered there each with a look of utter confusion. I doubt I was going to get much.

"We don't know how to answer that, lass. The little one here took off in a fit of fear and then started humming that strange ballad."

"Strange ballad?" I hadn't taken note that she was humming something before now I could hear it. The tune sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. However that wasn't important right now. What was, was finding out what caused her to act like this.

"Okay from the beginning, what happened before she ran in here?"

"Nothing much we woke up, started talking for a little while, getting ready to take her out on patrol, told her not to worry about turning anyone to stone and then she just started freaking out." Broadway said the others nodded.

"Wait a minute you were going to take her out on patrol?"

"We wanted the girl to feel like she wasn't imprisoned here. The night air may have done her some good." Goliath replied. I began shaking my head to and fro lightly. Goliath looked down at me with a questioning glance.

"I know that your heart was in the right place big guy, but you guys shouldn't have tried to take her out on patrol."

"And why not?"

"Because Ilaria has aerophobia."

"Aero-phobia?"

"It's the fear of flying. Ilaria has such a bad case of it that when she came over her on a plane they had to basically give her a tranquilizer to calm her down."

"How do you know this Elisa?"

"Juniper told me when I was escorting her to her car with Matt. She was worried that you may want to take her out flying."

"Apparently she hit the nail on the head." Broadway said starting on a hoagie.

"Is there any way we can help her?" Lexington said with worry in his voice.

"I'm not sure what we can do. Except let it take its course until she feels calm again." Bronx who had been behind Brooklyn came out into the open heading right towards Ilaria. He sniffed her once and then twice before licking her cheek. I watched as she opened her eyes for what I guess is the first time since she had come in. She reaches out to Bronx and holds him. He like the lovable mutt that he is was lapping it up for as much as it was worth. His tail was wagging three hundred miles a minute.

"Or we could let our therapy dog do his stuff. Why don't you guys go ahead on patrol? Bronx and I will stay behind and see to it that the little lass will be alright." Goliath nodded to his mentor before he and the others headed out. I could see each was worried about Ilaria, but knew that they had a job to do and frankly so did I.

"If you are sure you've got this then I'm going to head out with Matt."

"I got it lass. Now be off with you." I took one look at Ilaria and Bronx before heading down the stairs. I am going to give Juniper a call before my shift ends.

Ilaria POV

I was feeling really stupid in a way. I should have just told them about my fear of flying. Instead I have failed miserably at just avoiding it with trivial excuses. It is such a stupid fear to have.

"Don't start belittling yourself for being afraid." I looked up at Hudson so one of them had decided to stay here.

"I have seen many a warrior crumble in the face of fear in my life. The only shame in it is when you let it get to you in such a way as this."

"It's not like I try to get this effect. It just happens."

"When did you start to fear flying?" I went back to scratching the back of Bronx's ears absent minded to the world. "Talking about it may help you overcome it one day."

Bronx nudged my arm away. I look at him and in his eyes I could see that he was encouraging me to start talking. I blinked once then twice thinking it over. In the end it was the puppy dog eyes that won me out.

"It was out at a zip line. My dad and I were at a small one. To see if I could like it and if I did we were going to go to the longest zip line in the world on Maui. At first I was psyched to be doing that. I had heard so much about how much fun it was that I couldn't wait to try it."

"Little lass, would you mind telling me what a zip line is?"

"A zip line is…well…how can I explain this? Imagine two poles that are a good distance and height apart. There is a strong piece of rope that is connected to the two poles. On that rope is a device that is attached to a harness that you were. You use it to travel on the rope to the other pole. Do you get what I am saying? Because I am not sure how else to explain it."

"I believe that I understand what you are talking about, but why you see it as enjoyment is a bit of a loss to me."

"You see when you are on one of those you feel this sense of what it is like to…"

"To do what, little lass?"

"To feel free. The feeling of the wind and the speed you are going gives the sensation of flight and that sensation is like freedom that you have never had."

"If you don't mind my saying it sounds more like you like flying than you fear it."

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy the zip line when I was on it. It was what happened while I was on it that caused my fear." One breath and I went on. "As I have said I enjoyed it the whole experience was new to me and breathtaking, but somehow in the middle of it the rope snapped. I remember it like it was in slow motion. I remember looking behind to on the other side seeing my dad cheering me on and smiling at his encouragement. Then his face changed. It morphed into panic. He had seen the rope break itself and could see me starting to fall. I don't remember much after that. I recall waking up in the hospital. It was nothing short of a miracle that I not only lived but got away with a mild concussion and a few broken bones. After I healed up my Dad and I went out again to a zip line. I couldn't do it. I fainted upon seeing it. Then it started to progress to airplanes and now you know the whole story."

"Ilaria, do you want to get over this fear?"

"I don't know how to answer that. Practically there isn't much of a reason for me to get over this fear, but if I let it stay it could get worse at some point."

"All this fear talk truly isn't doing us any real good. How about some tea to calm the nerves?"

"Tea sounds lovely." Hudson moves at a leisurely pace to the cabinet and begins to put the tea together. I still sit by the pillar and pet Bronx who I believe just loves the attention he is receiving. Or he thinks I have a dumpling on me. Either way he seems happy.

"The others will be here in a few hours or so. Sometimes it's hard to tell with the younger ones. If there is a concert in the park they may stay to watch it, but you had them worried."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Little lass it is not something that you need to feel sorry about. You have a fear of flying and we knew nothing about it. It is best that we move on from the experience for now."

"Hudson, what was it like in Scotland?"

"It was a far different place from here. Especially since it has been many years since I called that land home."

"Do you miss it?"

"As a general rule we the elders think much of the past. Only in some brief moments do I feel nostalgia. Not as much as when I had first came here mind you. Do you miss your home land?"

"I miss the islands. But I think I miss the people there more."

"Any one in particular?"

"My neighbors the Kealohas. They are a nice couple. Every year on their family reunion dinner they would invite my father and me. Nani would make the best haupia for desert. Anytime I think about it I get hungry for it."

"What is hau? Hanupa?"

"Haupia, it is coconut pudding. Really good much better than poi in my opinion, but I love coconuts. Anyway One year we asked why. They said that we were hanai. Meaning adopted. Nani and Akela never had kids, they said that my father was like their son and I their granddaughter. They were upset when Juniper and I had to move. But they promised to look after Rosebud when we had to leave her at home. They even promised not to take her to any luaus." This sentence taught me never to hold in a laugh because it equals a snort.

"What is a luau?"

"It is a type of feast. The signature dish of it is a roasted pig."

"I see. And poi?"

"Smashed taro root normally served as a side dish."

"Is it tasty?"

"It's alright. Like I said before I prefer haupia."

"I remember little lass. I remember." He passes me a cup of tea which I thank him for and then he sits down in his chair and takes a sip of his. The conversation goes to pleasantries and common things such as that together we finished a couple of cups of tea. It was on the fourth cup that Hudson looked up and said.

"Oh would you look at that. They're back already." Indeed he was right the group of gargoyles was back and surprised to see that I was no longer hugging a pole and humming. Instead I was seated on a box next to Hudson sipping tea. The awkward silence came on.

"Look if this makes the awkward silence go away. I forgive you guys. Even though I don't see the direct need for it since none of you had prior notice of my fear of flying. In which case I should be apologizing to you: for not coming clean about my fear. Since that is the case I apologize for not telling you guys."

"Its water under the bridge." Lexington said as he went over to the fridge to get something to eat. Broadway followed suit. The two began to fight over something and the ruckus was becoming larger. The fight resulted in them tripping over their own feet and slamming down on to a table that launched a bowl into the air. Brooklyn in quick haste grabbed the bowl before it could smash itself on the ground.

"Wow that was wikiwiki Brooklyn."

"Wikiwiki?" He said it with curiosity but his eyes looked slit as if he may have thought that I had just insulted him.

"I said that you were quick or speedy."

"Oh, where do you get these words?"

"I grew up listening to them on the islands. It's sort of one of the hazards of living in a community rich in interesting culture and history."

"What is it like living on an island?" Lexington said since the flying bowl was the end of the argument the two were having.

"Not much different than living on a continent, except that your life tends to involve the ocean in a large way. Whether it is just for fishing, swimming, boating, surfing, scuba diving, ocean studies, and weather and so on."

"What is surfing?"

"Surfing is a sport that was invented in Hawaii thousands of years ago. You ride waves on a surf board. It's good for the soul."

"Doesn't sound like something hard to do."

"Oh but it is harder than it looks. You have to stay balanced, be sure not to slip off the board because you didn't use enough wax on it in the first place and when you start doing moves make sure you don't get a wipe out."

"I know what that means."

"Good you are learning." Goliath came in still looking somber to me.

"It will be dawn soon." That triggers all of them to go out onto the balcony and strike their poses. Once the light begins to show they do their thing and turn into stone. While I close my eyes for some much needed rest. It was noon when I woke up and like a deli angel he brought me lunch.

"I hope you like ham and brie." He said as he placed the deli bag on the table along with another bag.

"Is there a pickle?"

"Yes there is a pickle."

"Then I am sure that I will love it. What's in the other bag?"

"Oh it's some food for the fridge. Thought that the food stock would be a little low since there is an extra mouth to feed since you arrived."

"Thanks. I think." He started to walk away but turned to look at me again.

"Don't look so glum." I wasn't aware that I was looking glum. "In a few days you will be back home and Zantos will not draw the connection of you and the gorgon of being one and the same." He soon left me to my lunch that was soon interrupted.

"He seems like the glass half full type."

"Ah! Who's there?!" Sharply I look around in all directions looking for the source of the voice. Like a mirage from the desert he appeared out of the walls. It was the same curious person from before the self-proclaimed Puck.

"What is your deal with sneaking up on me?"

"I enjoy the look on your face when you are startled. It is rather comical." Well this guy is not gaining any points towards friendship. He still looks as cocky as he was last night.

"Is there any reason that you come over here?"

"Like I have said to you before. You are a curious creation of snake scales and human flesh. I wondered what you may have looked like as a human."

"Let me guess the mental image doesn't live up to the actual image or something along those lines."

"Far from it actually for I had not one mental image run through my mind as I came to see your human form."

"What are you exactly?" I know weird time to bring up this question but it has been bugging me.

"Puck."

"That is who you are not what you are. I mean are you some kind of spirit?"

"In some ways and form yes I am in others I am quite different from those. I am commonly known as what is a child of Oberon."

"Oberon as in from the Shakespearean play A Midsummers Night Dream?"

"One and the same with his lady fair Queen Tatiana."

"Jalapeno. They are real."

"That is quite a funny thing to say for one who is a gorgon. But it seems you have led the sheltered life so I shall not hold it against you for not knowing what lies beyond this world. Alas my time grows thinner with you for I must be off as duty calls me. How droll a thing to have." He said with a round-about of his eyes as he was exiting the through the door.

"You have duty? What did you put on your job application?" He chuckles a little at the joke I had made. He then turns it into a smirk.

"Surprising is it not? Perhaps one day we shall discuss it, but for now I bid adieu with you again." He did a bow before flying out of the door and into the skyline. A skyline that was still not yet the glowing orange of sunset. It was still a few hours till then. I went back to my sandwich and ate comfortably. Then went on to read the books or watch some TV. While watching a cooking show I thought of something else to do. Time passed soon and then there was that sign of sunset. I put on my glasses as I went out to the balcony to say good morning or would it be good night? Good morning or good night? What do you say when you are greeting waking up gargoyles? I'll stick with good morning. When they wake they shall see something most pleasant. Their bodies shook as their stone shells were soon gone like a blanket taken off a sleeping child.

"Morning."

"Morning Ilaria." Lexington said hopping down from his pillar and giving a last shake from some stone that still clung to his skin. A sound came from Broadway's stomach, a sound we all know too well.

"Hungary Broadway?"

"When isn't he?" Brooklyn playfully bantered.

"Well that's good. I have a surprise for you guys. Come on in."

Brooklyn POV

"Surprise?" I wonder what she did. She better not have done some spring cleaning, when Elisa did that it took me a week to find my motorcycle magazines and my new pair of sunglasses.

We enter the clock tower room and find a set table with food.

"I hope you guys like pancakes. There's regular, blueberry and banana cinnamon. The maple syrup and butter are on the table. Broadway which would you like?"

"How about one of everything." She nods and turns her attention to Lexington.

"What about you Lex?" She asked while preparing Broadway's plate.

"Blueberry sounds good enough for me." She had finished their plates and then asked Goliath and Hudson what they wanted getting their orders finished. Finally she asked me.

"Surprise me." She had gotten this little smile on her face as she started two more plates. She set one of them down in front of me and the other she placed in front of a seat she took. They smelled good sweet and savory. I took a bite and was taken away by the spicy taste of cinnamon with the gooey sweet bananas.

"Well what do you guys think?"

"Wish you came to stay with us sooner. These are great!" Broadway said while practically nose diving into the pancake maple syrupy mess he was making.

"They are that good?"

"Better than when we tried to make them, not that there is really a comparison since we burned they all." Lexington said finishing up the last of his meal. I remembered that time when we were staying at the castle that was once our home. The kitchen didn't stop smelling like smoke and burnt tar for three days.

We had finished the meal and Ilaria began to clean the dishes with help from Lexington.

"Tonight Hudson and I shall take downtown and Broadway, Lexington check up on our friend Zanatos. See if there is any activity going on. Brooklyn you stay with Ilaria." The four of them went off into the star studded sky leaving me alone with her.

"Brooklyn, have you heard of someone named Puck?"

"Yes, why?"

"He was here earlier."

"He was? What did he do? Did he say anything to you?"

"Okay don't get mad."

"Did he do something to you?"

"I said don't get mad. He didn't do anything all he did was come by to see me."

"Why would he want to see you?" She looks a little upset at me. Did I do something wrong?

"He said something about seeing a gorgon is interesting and he was curious about what I would look like in human form. And then he left. How do you know him?"

"Let's just say that we had an alteration with him and an old enemy some time back. He's not a real danger to us so much as an annoyance. Anything else happen that we should know about?"

"Nothing else happened. But I do I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"Do you think that you could help me overcome my fear of flying?"

"Why do you think I can help you?"

"When I was left alone here during the day I did some thinking and I remembered that day you saved me from those robbers. You had to take me up into the air and fly a little with me. During that time I didn't get as scared as I should have been. Granted at the time I had just been kidnapped, but I still was comfortable with you and flying."

"So you think that if I help you, you will be done with your fear?"

"The fear will still be there, but I would be able to deal with it better. Please will you help me?"

"Fine. We need to start off small. But how to get to one of the lower ledges without gliding?"

"I can wear a hoodie and go through the police station then meet you in an alley."

"Fine but stay near a fire escape. I'll head down there first."

It didn't take long for me to make it down to the alley. Not long after I had arrived Ilaria came with her hood drawn carefully over her hair and part of her face to hide her growing scales and snake hair.

"Did anyone notice you?"

"Nope, not even Elisa and Matt." She took off her hood and shook her snaky hair about. When she stopped the snake heads began to move about observing the new surroundings. It was hypnotizing watching the way her hair moved like this.

"What are we going to begin with?"

Most of the time we are given with her staying directly with us was spent with getting her comfortable with staying in the air a short distance from the ground, when she wasn't doing light cooking. Gradually working in an extra foot or two off the ground each session. Even when she returned home we still worked together on it. There were still times where she would get panicky and we couldn't go any further and would wait a day for her to get calmer again, but with luck that didn't happen as often as I had originally thought. She was really pushing herself to do get over this fear. Lexington and Broadway came to help, but for the most part it was just Ilaria and me. When we weren't trying to get her to overcome her fear we would talk about things. Mostly about things we liked or didn't, things we thought funny, what she did during the day and sometimes we would ask each other questions like would rather do this or that or if we were… These questions are the ones we sometimes had the most fun with.

"Okay if the clan was to live in Hawaii and we had to come up with new names what names should we have?"

"Do you want an actual Hawaiian name or a Hawaiian word for a name?"

"How about I will just let you pick one for us?"

"Any name right?"

"Any name so long as it makes sense."

"Okay let me think on it for a second." She went through her phases of thought which involved many interesting facial expressions. From pursued lips and scrunched eyebrows to wide eyed amazement at hitting eureka.

"Well for Lexington I would have to pick Akamai for it means intelligent. For Hudson I would pick Hanauma Bay in order to stick with the theme of his name. Broadway would be Hau'oli since he is happy and joyful. Goliath I feel would be Kahuna for he is an expert leader. Bronx gets Keiki because is some ways he is like the child of your group. Nalu is for you."

"What is Nalu?" It didn't sound like an impressive name not like Kahuna.

"Wave. That one you are going to have to figure out on your own." Speaking while swinging her legs back and forth while her no longer snake hair blew in the light breeze.

"You had to have a reason for the name choice." I added believing that this would lead her to giving me the answer.

"And I do, but it would be interesting to see why you think I chose it for you." She looked very proud of her avoidance of answering my question.

"I will think on it later. Right now I have to ask you something."

"What?" She said smiling a tiny bit if this goes badly then she will have a look of panic about her.

"I think that you are ready to go on a patrol with us. The question is will you come with us?"

"When?" she said in deep thought.

"Tomorrow night. I can come to pick you up on your building's balcony if you want."

"I think it would be best if I met you guys at the clock tower. I just would feel better about it and if I did scream it wouldn't catch the neighbor's attention." She finished with a weak smile that didn't disguise as much of her nervousness that she had wanted.

"Okay tomorrow night. Wear something warm it can get chilly for humans up there in the air."

"Got it. I should get back to the apartment. If I don't get there before Juniper comes home or I will really be in the soup. Good night."

"Good night." She hopped down the stairs and out the door.

(Skip to tomorrow night)

Ilaria POV

I was deciding on a sweater versus leather jacket. I have to be honest this northern weather has thrown me for a loop. Normally the weather was warm and inviting even during the winter months. It was not often that I had to wear a jacket even if I did wear one it was a light jean jacket. Moving here I have to have a jacket on almost all the time. I think the leather jacket with a light sweater under it would be for the best.

Outfit decided now it is time for deciding what I need in my bag. Rock climbing, camping and general life taught me to always keep a bag handy. I only had one but it went with everything I owned and was water proof, durable, just large enough for what I needed and didn't feel weighted down when I had everything in it.

"Okay let's see what is needed. Apartment keys? Duh. Snack/protein bars in case I am hungry later. Wallet with Id, for obvious reasons, even though I am not sure how helpful it will be in the air. But you never know. A book because I just don't leave the house without one anyway. My pocket knife. Just in case. Water bottle and oh yeah mini first aid kit with emergency flashlight. I think that's everything. Oh yeah I need to feed Rosebud before I leave. I head to the kitchen and cut up some cucumbers and mix it with grain pellets for mini pigs and then call for her.

"Rosebud! Dinner time!" She came grunting with her little tail wagging the whole way it didn't stop wagging when I placed her plate down for her to eat. She tried begging for more but she had had enough and it was time to let her out to walk. I left the door open just a crack for her to get in and out without trouble. What was a little troubling was the leap of faith to be taken next when I had come to the balcony of the clock tower.

"Are you ready?" Brooklyn asked.

"Um…I don't…Whoa!" he had moved quickly to glide while I griped around his neck to the point where I feared that he would choke. My eyes stayed closed as I went about counting the seconds to keep my mind from wandering to the fact that I am in the frickin air!

"Open your eyes. Trust me. The world from above is not as scary as you think." I consider his words and wince a little to the beginning of opening my eyes. Then gradually I open them. I look ahead instead of down where the lights danced along the horizon I felt no longer apart of the world. Something much more lay before me.

"It's beautiful."

"We are going to land near the park. This part you may wish to close your eyes again."

"Kay." I did as he said and felt the decent unfortunately I also felt the loss of grip as I fell into the water. I came up without trouble only a little cough.

"Ilaria are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I will swim to shore and meet you there okay?"

"I'll see if I can find a place to land." He was off and so was I as I went to find a place to swim on the way through the lake I see something. A small boat, maybe I can get a ride to shore on it. But as I continued forward I saw three beings I didn't expect to see.

"Goliath, Elisa? Bronx? And I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Elisa reached a hand out for me to take as she pulled me up.

"What are you doing out in the lake?" The third guy, who was wearing Arthurian armor, placed his cloak over my shoulders. And went back to rowing soon after.

"I was out flying with Brooklyn and I slipped off his back and landed in the lake. I told him I would swim to shore and meet him there. Then I saw the canoe and wanted to see if I could get a ride instead of having to swim the rest of the way. Speaking of which do you mind?"

"I'm afraid that we can't. The spell has been said and there is no turning back now." The fog that had started up was now growing as he continued on.

"What do you mean? Shore isn't that far away."

"We are not heading to shore. We are heading to save the eggs from the Archmage."

"What eggs? Who's the Archmage? And what?" Goliath was the one to take up the slack.

"The eggs refer to the gargoyle eggs that Tom here with the help of Princess Katharine and the Magus have guarded for a thousand years. The last half of our clan."

"Is this all connected to the story of how you came to Manhattan that you still won't tell me about?"

"Perhaps now is the best time and after our tale is told through me, Tom shall inform us of the other." As Goliath and Tom spoke to me of their tales. I was taken into a world of betrayal, royalty, honor and magic so deep I felt tears meet my eyes. After the tale was finished we came to an island and greeted by more gargoyles. A female with skin coloring and hair similar to Goliath's and a male with blonde hair and green skin he had longer horns. Apparently some of them were the eggs. We had to move quickly to avoid the Archmage, but that didn't work out as he had come in the form of sand to attack us. He gave his warning of death to us all and then he left. Creepy guy. So we trekked on foot to the castle where other gargoyles flew about and others we were soon to find were in pain. An elder woman ran to Tom and embraced him as an elder man looked away in pain. Meanwhile the Princess Katharine as I am guessing that she is her was more than happy to see Goliath. We were more informed of what had happened a graybeard human named Macbeth and a gargoyle once important to the clan was Demona had been helping the Archmage attack the gargoyles.

The dawn soon came as the gargoyles went into sleep and then came to night. The gargoyles Angela, Gaberial (the ones who met us on the shore) and Goliath left to deal with the Archmage. I was left with Elisa and the three new people I have just met and the threat of death from a psycho wizard hanging over everyone's head.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Look Ilaria the best thing for you to do is to stay out of everyone's way. You aren't experienced with these sort of things and since I am in charge of you. I can't let you get hurt."

"So you want me to hide?"

"It's the best move we have for you, but if things start going further south…"

"Elisa let me help. With so many enemies afoot it is best to have everyone help."

"Then stay here while the Magus and I look for the sleeping king." I didn't protest as they left I went to help soak the towels in the herb water for the wounded.

"Like this princess Katharine?"

"Just right Ilaria. Work fast now. We want them to heal quickly."

"Right." I worked hard to help with healing on was helping the third or fourth gargoyle when a massive headache hit me.

"Ah!" I jerked my hands to my forehead to rub the pain away accidently breaking a bowl of water.

"Ilaria what is it?!"

"My head!" It hurt to even say that.

"Come dear and sit." She placed her hands softly on my shoulders as she placed me in a chair. I sat for a long time feeling the throbbing pain of scratching nails against my brain as I tried to mentally shut off the pain. The pain was most intense and it took my other senses from noticing my changes. As quick as the pain came it left like that. In relief I fell onto the back of the chair. Gradually opening my eyes to the lighted sight. Surprised to find the princess staring at me in fear.

"What are ye?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are as green as the monster of the loch with the scales to match and your eyes hold the devil of the snake."

"Devil of the…Oh My God!" I ran to a mirror and saw my transformation had come early. My scales were back my eyes reptilian and my teeth fang like, but my hair was still hair. Surprising a thought occurred to me with the dawn of realization.

"Princess, did I just look into your eyes just now?"

"Are you daft? You saw it yourself that my eyes were locked upon your snake's eyes!"

"This is really weird." Goliath soon entered with pack that had grown by two with the addition of Boudicca and Bronx.

"Shield your eyes everyone!"

"Goliath it's not working."

"What?" his eyes were still shut.

"My gaze is not turning anyone to stone for some reason and I transformed before my usual cycle." His eyes open and he thinks.

"The island is magical it could be tampering with your gorgon blood. Thus forcing you to change early and rob you of your cursed gaze."

"Why now? Why not those hours ago when we arrived here?"

"That we can dwell upon later for now we still have the Archmage to deal with." He relayed what had happened and how Bronx and Boudicca helped save them from the Archmage. Suddenly the doors squeaked open as Elisa and the Magus revealed one of the most famous kings in History. The no longer sleeping King Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Ilaria POV

Being in the presence of such a noble king and warrior has the effect of one feeling conscious of one's appearance especially when you look the way that I do. It wasn't helping that I was starting to see return of the thriving hair. I start to bow out of this little meeting when the king asked for me to stop moving.

"You, strange one. What is your name?"

"My name is Ilaria your highness."

"Ilaria come and join us you are involved with the going ons in this castle as much as the others." How do you tell a king that all you have done is help a small amount with the wounded and then have a massive headache that resulted in this current form? You don't you just sit in front of the fire and listen to the retelling of what is going on.

"Will you help us?" The Princess asked.

"You have awakened me early. I have neither Excalibur, nor my knights nor my old friend Merlin. Still your need is great. I will do what I can." The king said giving a flicker of flame to the almost dwindled hope. Suddenly the doors opened and in rushed in with Gabriel saying that Demona and Macbeth had been spotted in the orchard.

"I knew he would not wait until sunrise!" The Magus exclaimed as Goliath says he may have if he had provoked the Archmage. With brilliance King Arthur stepped forth saying that this could work in our favor, by sunrise there shall be too few of us, Tom, Elisa and him will lead the advanced party, but the plan hit a snag when it came to taking care of three wicked bats called the Weird Sisters. The name sounds like a sister group for Twisted Sister. It was the Magus who took up the role.

"I have but one suggestion and that is to take Ilaria with you."

"Me?" I half whispered half exclaimed.

"She may prove useful to you Magus."

"My lord…" The Magus was about to protest but found that it was best not to argue with him. "We shall leave soon."

I follow the Magus in quiet silence. Till we come to a beautiful view. A waterfall, a cave with a stone path and lush greenery decorated the location nicely.

"What is this place?"

"It was where the Sleeping King rested. Here it shall be the place of battle with the Sisters, Weird." I move to the water side, sitting on my knees and gaze into it breaking my reflection as I dipped my fingers into the cool water. As I lift my fingers out a curious thing occurred. A stream of water rose with my fingers and as I moved them the water followed. Till my thoughts were broken by the Magus's voice.

"You have a gift. Tell me have you always been able to do that?"

"No, not since I came here, but I didn't find out I was a gorgon until I was fourteen and that was three years ago."

"After this battle I may have to take you on as my apprentice."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I think it shall be best for you to hide some place. I will face them on my own." I pulled up the hood of the cloak I had been given before we left the castle and began to walk away when the Magus gave me these finally words. "But if you feel the strength of a warrior fall upon you be sure that it is the right time to act."

"Taking a rest grandfather or have you chosen this place to be your grave?" In walked three beautiful women. All three of them were alike. Each wearing the same style of dress, hairstyle and face. The one way you could tell them apart was the hair color. One was blonde. Another brunette and the last had white hair. All three of them gave the same aura of being higher than everyone else.

"I knew you would come here." The Magus said as he sat crossed legged on the grass. His staff well in hand.

"You are no match for us." The brunette said.

"There is no future for you." The one with white hair said ominously. It was then that the Magus leapt to his feet and began to swing his staff around at the three women. Mockingly one asked if this was how he intended to defeat them. Then another said the piece of wood could not defeat them. The last one taunted him about not having magic here in Avalon.

"Mystical Avalon hear my plea! Fill me with your energy!" He shouted to the skies as he brought down his staff on to a rock that crackled with light flowing through his staff and back out to the nagging wenches. Who in retaliation rose from the ground igniting their power threw their eyes and mouth on to him. Hurting him greatly. In haste I jump out of my hiding place and shouted to them.

"Hey Wannabe Supremes! Diana called she wants her group back!" They divert their attention from the Magus to look at me. Giving him time to gather his strength and throw it back at them. They went a far distance and fell into the water. I ran to the Magus's side helping him up as he stumbled a little.

"Avalon! Aid your Children!" The three called to the heavens that responded with the rolling of storm clouds gathering forth the force of winds. The winds blew us back and would have blown me away if the Magus hadn't caught me and turned his staff into a giant tree blocking the wind.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet Ilaria. We are not quite out of the woodwork yet." A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and split the tree apart causing fire to form and spread. I looked about for something to defend as the sisters came forth. The memory of water came to me and praying my plan would work I lifted my arms and the water came up. Like a geyser the water spurted and knocked the witches down for some time at least as the two of us fled into the cave. The Magus's strength was failing him. I could see it as he came to his knees and used the stone steps as crutches. I came to his side ready to lift him up when he took my arm and with direct eye contact said this to me.

"Ilaria hide behind the stone alter. I do not wish for you to get caught in the crossfire."

"Magus I can help you. I may not know how, but I know I can help you."

"You are still new to magic. Finding out you have power after only an hour does not make you ready to carry on a fight with the likes of these three. A good sorcerer learns their spells before they use them. You still need to learn, now hide for they come." I look from the entrance way to him and do as he says. I hide behind the stone alter.

"You only delay the inevitable!"

"Where is the sleeping king?!"

"Iron armor and swords and riches form a chain and bind these witches." I heard as the three cried out no at being foiled. I rose up on the steps in time to see the Magus fall on to the stone alter. I went to him. He looked at me.

"I am sorry Ilaria. It appears that you will need a new master to teach you."

"Don't talk crazy Magus. You are going to be alright. I will get the others and then you will be healed."

"No Ilaria, you know that it is a lie. It is my time." I jump from the steps and call to him as I go for help.

"Hang in there Magus! Help will be here soon!" I run out of the cave entrance and into Goliath and the others.

"Magus needs help!"

"We know. It is too late." He said solemnly. The group and I come into the cave. The last words were shared. I recall his last words to me well.

"Ilaria, when you find the one to train you. Call them Magus. That way I will still have become your teacher."

Goliath, Elisa, Bronx and I head to the boats as we are to leave soon. Gabriel offers Goliath the chance of becoming one of their clan, but he politely refuses, instead Angela joins us. The sisters are freed from their bonds after their spell is taken away from Demona and Macbeth and the King decided to go off and explore the world on his own.

"Souvenirs?" Elsa said after we had climbed into the boat when she noticed his satchel.

"I will personally see to it that the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin are never used again."

"If you say so. My personal goal is to get back to New York as soon as Possible."

"Elisa I thought you understood Avalon doesn't take you where you want to go. Avalon sends you where you need to be."

"What does he mean by where we need to be?"

"I guess we will find out when we find out?" I said shoulders shrugging.

"Ilaria, I was wondering something. What did the Magus mean when he told you to call your teacher Magus? And what kind of teacher did he mean?" Angela asked.

"Yeah what was that about? Did the two of you have a bonding session?" Elisa asked.

"When the Magus and I went to battle area for the Weird Sisters something happened that hadn't happened before. I put my fingers in a lake and when I pulled them out a stream of water followed. Everywhere I moved my hand the water followed. Before the fight the Magus thought about me becoming his apprentice, he said I had a gift."

"Can you do it now?" Angela asked a little excited.

"I am not sure. I have not tried to do it since the tussle with those three crows."

"Try it now." Angela urged on. I mutter an okay and look over the side of the boat careful not fall in the water. I place my fingers in the water and lift them up slowly. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps you need to focus?" Goliath hinted. I stare at the reflection in the water and try again this time a thin stream followed.

"I am doing it!"

"And with practice you could get better." Elisa then stretched out her arms and crossed them behind her head. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said as we drifted off to sleep while the others stayed up.

The first place we came to I am not going to get into. We came to where Goliath's old home, use to stand in Scotland. The weather was terrible so we took shelter in what used to be the old rookery for the gargoyle eggs. Then Goliath started to act like a crazy person seeing and hearing things the rest of us couldn't see. Started to attack us without reason then went running off into the deeper parts of the cave where he fell off a ledge into the dark abyss below. In urgent haste Angela, Elisa and I made our way down into the abyss. Found a powerful spectral lightshow of power playing before us that blew up a four pillar structure within the cave. Goliath clued us in to the show being two ghosts from Goliath's past one friend the other foe. One saved his life and then that ghost came before us and thanked Goliath for freeing him from his guilt and shame. The other one we didn't care so much about so we put him to the back of our minds and went out into the sun where sleep was given to all and now we are back on the boat heading hopefully back home. Juniper is so going to kill me when I get home for being late and disappearing. There is probably some third thing, but I won't dwell on it now. Oh and finally my transformation went back to normal.

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get back to Manhattan is buy a fat hot dog." Bronx barked in protest, so Elisa said. "Okay make that two."

"If you're hungry Elisa I have some protein bars." I pull two out of my bag one vanilla the other strawberry.

"Do you always carry protein bars with you?" She said taking the vanilla bar.

"Yep, I always carry a couple on me. Never know when you are going to need them."

"What else do you carry in that bag?"

"Apartment keys, wallet, emergency flashlight, mini first aid kit, water bottle, pocket knife, a book oh and I forgot I had my diver's watch in here. That's the stuff I let people see. I also carry the anti-stone glare glasses, cloth head band and serum for those mishaps."

"You take a survival guide with you were ever you go?"

"Normally, I do. Dad would sometimes surprise me with outdoor trips and I learned it was best to have everything ready before hand."

"What kind of trips?"

"Oh the usual ones. Hiking, mountain climbing, diving, boating, surfing that sort of thing."

"Sounds like the two of you had some interesting adventures."

"We did. I miss him a lot." The sound of a roar drew our attention. It didn't take long for something to appear and split the water into foaming crests as it raced towards our boat and knocks us into the water. Elisa and I swim to the capsized boat and when our hands touch it the thing that ran into our boat lunches out of the water shaking about trying to rid itself of Goliath who was holding on to the sea serpent. We rush away from the boat as the creature came down upon it forming large waves from the action. I dove under as I felt the force of the wave push against me. I stayed there and looked up to the surface. As the creature battled with Goliath and now Angela. The force of the battle could be felt from where I was. I can hold my breath for a long time, but I don't know how long this battle will be. Quickly I come up to the surface and take a gulp of air. Avoiding the sudden plunge of the creature as it went after Goliath. Angela was there to greet me and not too long after Goliath and Bronx arrived. Goliath looked from side to side in a panic.

"Where is Elisa?" I too look around. I thought she was not far from us, but I see that she isn't. We call to her, but are not given an answer. So we swim on and finally make it to shore exhausted. I shiver against the cold wind that followed upon leaving the water. When I look to the gargoyles I find them turned to stone in front of a totem pole. On top of that pole was a strange raven. I say strange because of the way he was looking at me. It was creepy. Very creepy for a bird. I think over what I should do. Should I stay here and freeze waiting for the gargoyles to wake up? Or should I see if I can find a town? I take the later. If I can find a town I may be able to find someone that can help me look for Elisa until the others wake up at sundown and get something to warm me up. I walk the trek before me growing numb from the cold. My eyelids were closing from the fatigue growing within me. I come close to passing out when I see a group of homes. I quicken my pace but it was hard to walk in a straight line so it took longer to make it to a house. I banged on one door which no one came to. I moved to the second and banged on its door. When I came to the third my energy was spent and I feel against the door closing my eyes to rest.

Goliath POV

We woke in this strange land to find that Ilaria was gone. In the sand were footprints that could belong to her they headed north.

"We must find Elisa and Ilaria." I said to Angela.

"Quiet Brother." A voice whispered above us. On the strange carved pole was a gargoyle with the feature of a black bird. Shock came over Angela and me at the sight of a fellow Gargoyle member here. He leapt down from his post and spoke.

"Come we must leave this place." Bronx began to growl at the new comer. To calm him I laid a hand over his head and spoke to the new being.

"Are you gargoyle? I asked him.

"Yes. I saw you beat the sea monster, but could not reach you before sunrise."

"Have you seen our friends?" Angela asked him. The new gargoyle turned his head to her and asked her if she meant other gargoyles.

"Two humans. Female. One a young pup the other an adult."

"Then they are no friends of mine." He forcibly said with the shaking of his fist in anger.

"Why are you so bitter towards humans?" Angela asked.

"The people of this island brutally destroyed my clan while they slept. Only a few of us remain." I felt his pain as I have lived it before those thousand years ago. I ask him where the others were and he said that they were in hiding. They only come out to protect the village. He urged us to leave, but I protested. He took a sigh and agreed that he and his remaining clan would help us search. I agreed and we climbed the carved pole.

"Stay on your guard. There is an evil sorceress named Grandmother. Who seeks to destroy the human village. She summoned the sea monster you fought." He warned before he glided off to show us the way.

"This place is certainly filled with surprises." Angela said to me before we in turn took off to follow him. I have to agree with her. This place held surprises, but how many of them were good?

Ilaria POV

I awoke feeling warm and groggy. I wanted to go back to sleep, but finding Elsa was more important than getting a few winks of sleep. I took a good look at my surroundings as I rose from sleep. I was in someone's house in a warm bed.

"Glad to see that one of you is up." An old woman said as she came to my side. "You are lucky you haven't gotten ill. When we found you sleeping on the door of our neighbor's house and chilled to the bone we were ready to think the worst." She moved to a fire with a pot standing over it cooking something. She took out a bowl and ladle and filled the bowl with the strange broth. Once she had finished she gave the bowl to me.

"I imagine that you are hungry. Here eat this. It's not much but it will draw away the cold and hunger."

"Thank you Ma'am." I slurp the soup grateful for the warmth and filling of my stomach. "Excuse me but did you say that you were glad one of us was awake?"

"Yes, before we had found you. We had found a young woman on the beach. She is sleeping next to you. I am working on an ancient remedy for her fever." I look to the bed in front of mine and in it was Elisa!

"Elisa."

"Do you know this young woman?"

"Yes. She is my friend. Part of the reason I was resting on that door was because I was looking for someone to help me find her." The old woman took something from a different pot and gave it to Elisa and she woke. When she did a man came in talking about a squall and chopper.

"You're awake."

"If you can call it that."

"So are you." He said looking towards me. I walk over to Elisa's side.

"Ilaria, the others…." The old woman placed her hand over Elisa's forehead. Telling her that it was time to rest. She then moved me back into bed and told me the same thing.

"What is your name?"

"I am called Grandmother. You are called Ilaria, yes?" I nod. I feel my eyelids droop and as I look at Grandmother I see a warm smile on her face like she knew who I was all along.

Sometime later I wake up and find Elisa sneaking out of the house. I put on my dry jacket and clock and follow her out. We are soon stopped by the young man from earlier telling us that it was too soon for us to be out and about. Grandmother soon joined and said something that irked the young man to say something about ravens not existing, which I took as meaning the animal spirit of tricks raven and not the actual animal.

Elisa and I travel towards where I believe the direction of the last place I saw the gargoyles at. But we thought that perhaps they may have gone into the woods since I had left. We walk amongst the trees and bushes. Keeping an eye out for any sign of Angela, Goliath or Bronx. A bear comes after us and thanks to Bronx we don't get mauled by it. Boy was the cutie happy to see us as he licked us raw. Goliath and Angela showed up. Both were happy to see us, but I think that Goliath and Elisa were happy to see each other most. We caught up and according to Goliath there are gargoyles here and the poles were markers of those who had been murdered. But according to the conversation we had with Grandmother earlier there has never been any gargoyles in this place. I also learned that the young man's name is Nick.

"Grandmother she is a sorceress." Goliath said with a touch of malice.

"She summoned the sea monster that attacked us." Angela added.

"What? I can't believe that." Elisa said.

"Either can I. If she attacked us then why did she help Elisa and me? It doesn't make sense."

"Both of you have been deceived." Goliath proclaimed.

"Why don't all of us go and see if she is a bad apple or a good one?" I suggested. The others agree and we make our way back towards the village. On the way we find Grandmother in what I think was meditation.

"Does that look like a sorceress to you?" Elisa asked our gargoyle friends. Oddly Bronx began to growl at Grandmother and as we looked upon her we found that she was changing. Into a fearsome bird with a face on its belly that growled like the bear that tried to attack us. She took to the sky heading for the village. The gargoyles went after her to stop her. We followed after her on the ground with Bronx. We came upon her sitting by a tree. Elisa demanded to know what she was and why she attacked us.

"I did not attack child. I only wanted Natsilane to see a creature of legend. That's why I posed as the sea monster and Thunderbird." So she did attack us, but it was an accidental attack.

"I don't understand." Elisa said.

"Explain yourself sorceress." Goliath demanded as he and Angela appeared out of the shadows.

"I have not seen gargoyles for many generations. I'm glad to see that you thrive." She said so genuinely with a kind smile.

"We live but we do not thrive." Goliath stated. But the fact we saw some other gargoyles contradicted that a tiny bit. Then we were informed about them being illusions not actual gargoyles created by Raven the trickster.

"Why would this raven want to mislead us?" Goliath said.

"Isn't it obvious? If the bratty chief won't battle me then the island is mine." The bird gargoyle said as he turned into a more human looking form. He began to laugh. "My cousin here thought that if she became a creature of legend than Natsilane would believe in the myths and get with the program. Not a bad plan." He poked at Goliath.

"Fortunately you came along and I didn't have to fight. It's so messy."

"You're that creepy bird from the other day the one that was sitting on the pole." I said to him. He turned from Goliath and swaggered over to me leaning over me.

"Creepy is a little harsh don't you like, Ilaria?"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Why don't you just show your power to Natsilane?" Elisa asked.

"We are children of Oberon. Forbidden from directly intervening in Human affairs." Grandmother said. In a powerful roar Goliath declared that he would battle Raven. Raven changed into the animal form and flew away. Goliath was going to follow him when Elisa stopped him and instead we showed him to Nick, I mean Natsilane. He was now believing in these things but wasn't as willing to follow his destiny resulting in Goliath to go against Raven and then Natsuilane appeared ready to follow his destiny. Raven was tricky and used the totem pole to create more players on his team. It still didn't help as Raven lost the battle and the land could not become his. He like a sore loser said this place held no more interest for him. I still wish he didn't look at me when he had said it.

"I hope one day we will meet again Grandmother."

"We will Ilaria. We will. When we do I will tell you an old tale."

"Okay then." I said unsure of what she meant by that. It was time to leave so we got on our boat and left this land for the next.

The next one took us to Scotland where we met up with the Loch Ness Monster and the Baby Loch Ness Monster. We also ran into the Good Doctor again. He was trying to capture the Loch Ness monsters for some evil science experiment no doubt I didn't really pay attention I was too busy thinking of ways to get back at him for the pain he caused me back in New York. Of and of course we had to save Angela from Sevarius and escape. But I think that the Loch Ness Monsters got to have the most fun dealing with him. But Doctor Sevarius did reveal some interesting drama. Angela is biologically the daughter of Goliath. After that exhausting time we went to Prague to deal with a golem, a well-known mobster and a man who wanted to walk again and ended up a real monster. Then we get sent to Paris where I finally got to do a little sight-seeing with Elisa as the others slept. But then we ran into two other interesting characters. Macbeth and Demona. One tried to kill the other and then there was a hidden plot by the clone of Goliath named Thailog. In the end we kicked butt and saved lives. Best part I soaked Thailog with a water fall that left him looking like a drenched bat.

After that little adventure we went to Jolly Old England. In that city we met real gargoyles. A lion and a unicorn types. The lion was Leo, should have seen that one coming. The unicorn was Una. They weren't too happy to see Goliath because according to them he had let their fellow gargoyle and friend Griff die in the battle of Britain back in World War two. Goliath had no idea who they even were. An altercation happened and Una used a spell to knock out the others, but it didn't reach me for some reason. Instead Leo grabbed me and together they moved us down into their, what I think is a basement. Leaving Goliath alone. And that is what led us to where we are now. Tied up with three other knocked out beings wondering what was going to happen next. That's when a thought occurred to me. It was a long shot since all I could do with Magic so far was to make water form a geyser to spurt at people. If I can get a hold of some water I may be able to loose these chains and get the others free.

"Excuse me, could I please have some water?" They look to each other for a second and then Leo left and came back with a cup.

"I suppose you want me to hold the cup while ya drink."

"No. I can manage on my own. Just put the cup on top of the box there." Indicating the one next to me with my eyes. I take a sip in front of him and Una. Managing not to tip the cup over and spill the rest of the water. The two of them exchange another look and leave. This was it now or never to see if this new found power was able to work with me.

I shut my eyes imagining the cup and the water in it. I think about it forming into a thin snake gliding over the air to the movements of my finger. Till it rests on a link in the chains. I imagine it getting colder and colder form ice and then warming into free flowing water again then back to ice. Repeating the process over and over again to form rust on the chains enabling them to break under pressure. I move forward and snap the link is broken and I am able to wriggle out of the chains. At that time the others had woken. I run to them with the water and I try to attempt the same process. When we hear them coming.

"Ilaria, pretend to be chained. When they leave again we can escape." Angela ordered me. Quickly I wrap the chains around me and put the cup back where it was. They came looking grim as usual.

"What have you done to Goliath?!" Elisa demanded while struggling with her bonds.

"Your friend has shown his true character. He has abandoned you. As he once abandoned Griff." Una said her stare intensifying at the last word. That sounded like bull to me. In the time I have known Goliath he has been anything but the abandoning type.

"Goliath would never leave us." Angela said with the upmost truth.

"Believe what you wish. He used sorcery to disappear in a ball of flame." Ball of Flame? We came to the same conclusion that she was referring to the Phoenix Gate.

"Phoenix Gate. Goliath must have gone back in time to save your friend."

"Nothing can change what happened to Griff." She empathized with her fists banging on the railing. "Goliath talked him into fighting the Nazis. We all but convinced him to stay safe with us."

"But." Leo said his voice sounding weary. "That's the real problem. Isn't it?" he descended down the stair case and stopped at Elisa and removed her chains. Alerting Una to demand what he was doing. He turned to her.

"We should have gone with them. I think all these years we've been blaming the wrong gargoyle for the loss of Griff." Una grabbed his chest and insisted that they were protecting their home.

"And maybe that was the right thing to do. But it is our guilt that haunts us. Not Goliath's." The two held each other close as Elisa undid the chains on Angela and Bronx. When she didn't undo my chains it peeked Leo's interest.

"Why didn't you undo your friend's chains?"

"Didn't need to she already got out of them all by herself." They look at me as I move my arms out allowing the chains to fall.

"How did you do that?" I pick up the cup of water and show them my ability to move it.

"I have not seen this type of sorcery in ages." Una said drawing closer.

"I found out about it recently. So far I haven't learned that much." A tinkling of the store's bell takes our attention and Bronx gallops up the stairs into the shop as we follow curious about the visitor. It was Goliath and someone from the past. Griff. There was a happy reunion amongst the three London Gargoyles.

Not too long we were starting to leave when I feel a tap on the shoulder. It was Una and in her hand was a book.

"This will help you with magic."

"Oh. I'm sorry but all I have is American money."

"Keep it. Consider it an apology for the rough housing we gave you earlier."

"Thank you."

"If you should come back to London. I will have to teach you a few spells."

"Sounds like a game plan. Before we go can you get a message to New York?"

"I suppose so."

"Here's the address and phone number." I give her the slip of paper. "Tell Juniper that Ilaria is fine and is traveling with Elisa and our friend Goliath from the Bronx and we are trying to get home."

"I will see to it as soon as I can."

"Thanks again Una. See you guys in the future." I said leaving with the others as we head to the boat and sail away to our next destination. One of heat, desert and bangles. Walk like an Egyptian! I couldn't resist. We head to the Sphinx. Let's see in the past week or so that I have been traveling with these guys. I have been to Avalon, Prague, Scotland, Paris, London, Canada and now Egypt and have seen Thunderbirds, Loch Ness Monsters, Gargoyles from other lands, clone of gargoyles and had to battle with sorcerers. I could make a successful cartoon and comic book series out of this experience or just hope that this trip to Egypt is just that.

"Come on Ilaria! You don't want to get left behind do you?" Angela called playfully.

"I'm coming." We arrive at the feet of the Sphinx and something buzzes in the air. A robot came and went into the Sphinx. It was called Coyote and he might have some back up called the pack with him. We follow the hall into the dark and come upon a party.

"Well look who's come to crash the party."

"Whoa who's the Lon Chaney Jr. Impersonator?" Pointing to the gray wolf man.

"Deal with them." Ordered the man in a blue and gold priests robe. The cyborg twins make the first lame crack and Coyote says that he was programmed to shoot first ask questions later. He fires a laser at us and we spread. I turn to Elisa and ask.

"Is Coyote the world's biggest Terminator Fan or something?"

"I would bet on that." A battle ensued and it didn't end the best way possible. But someone else soon arrived. Anubis jackal god of Egypt. This distracted the others from noticing that I was faking being knocked out. They leave by the command of the one in gold and blue.

"Hear me guardian of the gate. I demand a favor."

"I grant but one boon mortal and it will be given to you as it is given to everyone. When your time has come." The Demon spoke with a clear gravelly voice. One wiser than the years.

"You took from me my only son Anubis. Two years ago in a pointless car accident."

"Death is always pointless. That is the point Emir."

"Don't toy with me Jackal God. I want my son back. I will make you give him back."

"What you ask is unthinkable. Your son has passed. Let him rest. Death comes to us all."

"Not anymore. With you trapped here forever. Death has no sting. No one can die. So my threat is very real."

"A threat that harms everyone." He turns surprised to see me awake and standing behind him.

"What do you know. You are but a child. You have not experienced loss yet."

"I have experienced loss. When I was a baby my mother died and when I was fourteen, I lost my father to climbing accident. For three years I didn't speak because of my anger and sadness at death. I still have it today, but I know that death is a part of life and without it how can there be life."

"You speak nonsense. Anubis you will give me my son! It is not fair that you took him from me."

"On the contrary death is the ultimate fairness. Rich and poor. Young and old. All are equal in death. You do not see the jackal god play favorites. Think about what you are doing. All over the world there is birth, but no death. Our planet cannot support so many lives at once. As this one has told you without death there is no life."

"My only concern is one, my son. Return him to me or suffer the consequences." Anubis gave nod motion or word so the man in blue and gold took matters into his own hands and was going to recite a spell to turn him into an avatar even against the protest of Goliath. We were rounded up and taken to a burial chamber. I sneak out as the others fought so I could foil the avatar spell before it was too late. Unfortunately I was too late. But instead of the man in blue and gold becoming the avatar it was one of the cyborgs and he was laughing hysterically. With his new found powers he rusted cyote, turned his sister and the wolfman into a baby and a pup and aged Goliath, Angela, Elisa and Bronx into the elderly. I rush to help them but get caught and aged as well, but only by a few years or so.

"What?"

"After I bring death to this world I will need someone to help me to repopulate it in my image. Maza doesn't do it for me and well it's your lucky day."

"Eww."

"You'll get use to the idea." I wish there was water around here. But there is only stone and fire. Wait fire? I could try foucusing on it like its water maybe I could use it. The gargoyles rise again to attack Jackel before his death campaign could go any further. It did not last long as he knocked them to the ground and started from where he left off, but it gave Goliath the chance to take the scroll of Thoth and pass it to Emir who used the spell to change him into being the avatar and undoing all the damage done by Jackel. The temple began to skake around us.

"No one must have this power." Emir said.

"Then give me the scroll of Thoth." He turned to me. "I will destroy it so no one can know it's power ever again." In a leap of faith he passed me the scroll and I using the new found ability of fire burn the scroll into dust. Emir seeing the scroll had been destroyed used his power to end it all. We flee the sphinx in time. The pack and Emir's locations we were unsure of. But like goliath said if there is any justice in this world he is at rest with his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Juniper POV

It has been too long. Far too long. Ilaria is gone, along with Goliath and Elisa and that gargoyle dog Bronx. The gargoyles know nothing. The police know next to nothing and are just as unsure of what has happened to Elisa. Even Matt doesn't know what happened to them.

It feels like it may be just a dead end but I go to see the gargoyles to ask if they had any news of their whereabouts. I take a taxi I don't think I could drive or walk there myself. As I enter the police station I run into Matt.

"Juniper, I mean Ms. Cornwall. If you are here for an update on the search for Ilaria…"

"No I am here about the case about the Gargoyle statues vandalized in the burrows. A friend of mine lives not far from where the attack is and she is worried that it might progress."

"I see come with me." I follow him as we journey to the clock tower where the Gargoyles reside. Hudson was the only one who was there.

"Juniper, I hope you have better news."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything more than what I knew the first time I came to ask you for help finding Ilaria."

"Unfortunately for both of us we cannot find the answers we seek." The door opens on the face of the clock and in stepped Brooklyn. An angry heat comes to my heart upon seeing the red gargoyle. When he came back telling me that he had lost sight of Ilaria in the park; when he took her on patrol I was furious with him. Even after he said he stayed the whole night and day by the lake in case she showed up I still am angry with him. It is his fault. He was supposed to see that no harm came to her.

"Juniper." He called to me. I turned sharply on my heel and left. Matt chased after me and stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Something is. Are you mad at me?"

"further from it."

"Then who?"

"I am still angry with Brooklyn."

"He tried to look for her."

"But he was the one who lost her. If he hadn't tried to help her overcome her fear of flying she never would have fallen into that lake and disappeared."

"Juniper, Brooklyn and the others are still looking for her and the others. We will find her. I bet she is with Elisa and Goliath and are heading home."

"For such a conspiracy buff you sure are a glass half full type."

"I have to keep you in good spirits what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did otherwise."

"Not mine."

"Come on. My shift has ended and I could go for something to eat. You look like you could use a bite of two."

Ilaria POV

After our adventures in Egypt we came to emerald isle were an epic battle between the banshee, the reincarnation of Cu Chullian and Bronx as the great beast. The banshee sure was a piece of work I tell you like listening to a tone deaf opera singer try to break glass.

"Where do you think we are this time?" A kangaroo came to the water's edge and then hopped away prompting Bronx to start growling.

"That was a kangaroo. And unless we landed in a zoo. We're in Australia."

"Awesome, do you think we'll get to see the Crocodile Hunter?"

"I doubt it." Elisa said. "But if we do you can get his autograph." We dock the boat and then walk towards the outback and instead of seeing a kangaroo we find a strange wave of silver coming towards us in fear we were taken to the sky. Since this trip my fear of flying was starting to dwindle. Still there but not as potent anymore. It stopped moving and then receded we walked on running into another enemy of the Gargoyles. One named Dingo.

Fox POV

Mother and I stare at the latest scientific marvel the Matrix. But Mother just had to damper our spirits with her insistent worries and I had to rectify them. It is a pain to deal with them at times but what can you do.

To humor her I decided to erase the program and start over. Once we had finished that superfluous project we go to check on my man in the field. He should have some valuable insight.

Once that task had been accomplished Mother and I returned to the Matrix. Apparently the Gargoyles are in the test area that we had set up for the Matrix. Upon opening the door to the Matrix things had begun to go berserk. The Matrix was no longer in its unit and the robotics were going crazy. Mother and I fled from the no alarming creation. Able to make it to the helicopter I flew the three of us out of there. The Matrix did not give up so easily as it damaged the chopper and we had to run for it. We came upon the gargoyles and I introduced my mother to them and Goliath figured out who my father was. Good for him. But I noticed someone new to the unusual herd. A girl I had heard David talk about her guardian Juniper, a truly brilliant woman, we would have brought her on to the Matrix project, but since the girl's mysterious disappearance it was best to keep her on low grade work in the pharmaceutical department.

"Just what are you four doing with a missing girl?"

"Don't change the subject what is that thing out there? Seeing you here confirms this has Zanato's name all over it." Maza said pointing to me in an accusatory fashion.

"You said you had control over the bloody thing." Said Dingo my man in the field.

"So you did have something to do with this." Maza then accused Dingo. He didn't deny it, but he did say he wasn't expecting this and that we had to stop it. As much as I agree with him now there was not much I could do.

"I don't know that we can. Once the Matrix taps into the atomic power plant that powers the labs then nothing can stop it." Mother explains further scaring our guests. We went through one idea and Goliath, Angela and Dingo went off to see if they could that.

Sometime later they arrive with news more distressing than before. The Matrix had evolved past it's original programing and when it gets to the power levels needed in a few days the whole planet will be covered. The shaman came to with an idea that to me still sounds ridiculous as I looked at the frozen ones called Goliath and Dingo.

"You should sit down and rest. It's not good on the baby." Ilaria said guiding me to a rock to sit down upon.

"How far along are you?"

"Not far from giving birth." I tell her.

"And yet you still are working on this. Can you explain something to me?"

"I can always try too. What is it?"

"Why did you create this program?"

"It was created to shape the world that David and I sought."

"I see. You and your husband have control issues."

"What?" This one has developed New York bluntness early.

"If you could live in this world without having to control so much of it then you would not have had to create the Matrix. Something that is to control everything. Living creatures do not like total control to be placed over them as much as they want control over others. But when you have total control over someone the more they will begin to resent you and you will see to late the error of your control. It is best to be moderate with the control you use. No one can live their life if others are living it for them."

"Are you sure you are a teenager?"

"Yep." Goliath and Dingo came to as the Matrix moved back taking the form of humanoid and then bonding with Dingo's armor. He was going to become a hero. Well the group had to leave apparently they had somewhere to go. But before they left Ilaria gave me a message to give to Juniper. I do owe her that so when we arrive back in New York. I'll have David call up Juniper and give her the note.

Ilaria POV

"Oh boy. More jungle, that means we are either in a different part of Australia, South America, Central America, Asia or Africaaaaaaa!" We dive down the rapid waterfall and come out only soaking washed up on a riverbank. According to Elisa it may be Africa that we are in. Then she mentioned her mother and Angela started up with the fact that Goliath doesn't want to talk him or her mother.

"You have many fathers and mothers. You are a child of the clan."

"But you are my biological father." (Gasp!) Oh god that is disgusting! I hate poachers they ruin everything.

"Maybe that's why Avalon sent us. To stop this disgraceful thing."

"I think poachers deserve the death penalty for what they do."

"Why would you say something like that? Life is a precious gift."

"Goliath poachers don't take the law against hunting these kinds of animals seriously because the punishment is too low. If the punishment was raised it may discourage them from trying this way of life and could save the ones who need it most. This animal could have been hunting to feed it's offspring and do those poachers care that they killed its mother? No, they only care if the offspring has enough fur for a muff."

I walked ahead I needed to cool down before I could talk to anyone else. We marched on and came to a village where in the center was a campfire and a storyteller. I stopped to listen. Stories tend to be better when told out loud.

"The Panther Queen was the most beautiful animal in the jungle. Her fur was soft and shone with the blackness of the moonless sky. Her claws were razor sharp and her teeth were huge and white. But she was also very vain and careless. She mocked the hippo. She mocked the crocodile. And then she made the mistake of mocking Anasi the spider. Anasi wove a magic spell into his web that transformed the Panther Queen into a human female." This is getting good.

"Gone were her beautiful black fur and sharp claws and when she opened her mouth to speak she had no fangs but puny little teeth. The Panther Queen begged Anansi to return her to her proper form. But he would not." Well she did mock him that takes a while to forgive.

"She threatened to kill the little spider. Anansi just laughed at her. Creatures such as he cannot die he said. But he agreed to change her back." Well that didn't take long.

"If she would build him a great city shaped like a giant web." There's the catch. "The Panther Queen knew she would need help. So she married the Oba of the Houka tribe. The Oba was very good to her and they had many strong sons and clever daughters. But the Queen never forgotten her true form and longed to race through the night in her beautiful panther body. In time they built the city of Kara Digi. Anansi was very pleased. When the Panther Queen came to him he wove a spell giving her back her beautiful black fur, sharp claws and shining teeth. But Anansi had tricked the Panther Queen for now she lonely and she missed her human children. She asked Anansi to turn her human children into panthers so they could run with her through the dark nights. The Queen showed him her broken heart and finally he agreed. But with a price." Geez this spider is starting to sound like a heartless tax collector.

"The spider would let her have one and only one of her children if she hunted for him. So the Panther Queen hunted for Anansi and brought him food and Anasi became fat and happy. The Panther Queen made her mark on her oldest son. Who was the wisest, bravest and most handsome man of the tribe. But the selfish Anansi did not want his favorite subject to leave. The trickster told the prince of the bargain with the queen. The Prince did not want to become a panther. He asked if there was any way to escape this fate. Anansi told the prince to kill the Panther Queen. The prince was young and very angry. He hunted the queen, but when he found her. Looking into her great golden eyes he remembered the sweet voice and gentle hands of his mother and realized that she had chosen him out of love. He loved her too and could not bring her to harm. So Anansi was forced to change the prince into a panther. Anansi was so furious that banished all the humans from Kara Diji. But that was foolish. Because now he had no one to tend his needs. And so the spider went hungry." The children laughed at the ending of the story. And at the end we found out that the storyteller was Elisa's mother who was happy and relieved to see her then went to demanding of answers.

"I'm here on a case."

"Oh please." That's when I tripped in. "Who is this? Wait, I know who she is. That's the girl who was reported missing around the time that you disappeared."

"Mom relax this is Ilaria, a friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Maza. I enjoyed the story."

"Thank you Ilaria. Don't think you don't have to explain yourself." Her expression was angry then went to fearful as men with guns came into view pointing them at us. One was a woman that one of the Villagers, Fara Maku knew. They came to kill the panther. Ms. Maza and I jump in front of the panther blocking the gunman. The woman, Tea was adamant about killing the defenseless creature she was also keen on killing all panthers.

Suddenly Fara Maku turned into a panther and was shot by Tea and like Dracula he rose again. The second time Tea tried to shoot at panther version of Fara Maku she missed because Elisa intervened. She tossed Elisa to the ground and went after Fara Maku telling her grimy cohorts to deal with us. Oh it is a good thing I am wearing my glasses. The tingling over my body grows it didn't hurt anymore after that trip to Avalon. The scales appeared and snakes began to hiss and I was ready to tango with some poachers with the help of Angela and Goliath of course.

"Who feels brave enough to take on Medusa? How about you little man?" I didn't get a chance to do anything because they took care of them. "Goliath I had them."

"I know Ilaria. But your distraction brought them down quicker."

"The night I get abilities of use and I don't get to." Elisa had some explaining to do with us since her mom was reasonably surprised, but it would have to wait since we have to chase a wounded panther and an armed angry woman. We tracked them down to the waterfalls and when Goliath captured the woman Tea we found out that she too can turn into a panther. We follow them through the forest with Bronx as our guide. Our search brings us to the city of Kara Digi in its ruined form. We found that the two panthers had gone in two different ways meaning we would have to split up. Elisa, Angela and Bronx went one way and Goliath with the insistence of Elisa went with her mother.

"Come on Ilaria."

"Actually Goliath, I think it would be best for me to travel along the stone tops. In this form I can stay well balanced and climb surfaces easier. Besides if I can see from above where they have gone or what traps may be around and then warn you."

"You bring a good point. But you have to use the upmost caution. Those buildings my crumble too easily."

"I will. See you guys later." We go our separate ways and as I climb I notice the amount of webs and the abnormal size of spiders. No wonder this is a spider city. I didn't see much. I moved forward and travel about looking for one of the panthers. I run across several spiders that I pick up and gingerly move somewhere out of my path. Till finally I spot them and I rush forward. They were turning back to normal and Tea was about to attack him. I moved Fara Maku out of the way and Bronx knocked Tea to the ground. The others had caught up. Tea told us how she was attacked by a panther that hadn't hurt her, but had marked her and how the stress of living in the city would cause her to turn into a panther. Fara Maku claimed that it was out of love, but Ms. Maza set him straight.

"That's not love Fara. That's selfishness."

"What a second you marked Tea, but who was it that marked you?"

"Yeah who made you panther Lon Chaney Jr?"

"I did." A voice from above amplified out of the web came a really big really fat spider.

"Anansi!" Gasped Ms. Maza. According to Anansi Fara Maku had come to him and made the bargain. Tea tried to go after Anansi and was knocked across the way. Fara begged the spider to take the curse off Tea and he would serve him for the rest of his life. But Anansi had other plans, plans that involved us. He wanted to turn us into his hunters so he could grow fatter. Gluttony would be so proud of him.

"Not a chance Spiderman!" Elisa runs towards him and he swings out a leg to bowl her over. Goliath grabs her and lifts her out of the way to then get hit by his leg.

"Cut the webbing! He is too fat to fight us on the ground!" Angela shouted. Together we went towards the webbing and began to cut it down. It helps when you have fangs. But the webbing is disgusting.

"I will spin you wishes. Give you treasures beyond count!" the spider pleaded as his descent grew rapid.

"Your gift's always come with a price trickster." Ms. Maza says the spider falls to his back and the spear Ms. Maza was holding is given to Angela who gives it to Goliath who stabs him with it and he disappears in a screen of light. Fara Maku agree to use their abilities to help protect the jungle. Dawn was arriving as we came back to the village. Goliath finally called Angela his daughter and they hugged as the sun shone on them. And with the sun my curse disappeared leaving me as I was before. The day is spent telling Ms. Maza the whole story allowing her and Elisa to bond. I'm happy that they are getting along, but I feel a small bitter seed. I could never do this with my mother not that I could do it before so why now do I have that bitter seed.

"Ilaria the children are playing soccer would you like to join them? I'm sure it will be more fun than listening to us chat away."

"Sure."

Elisa POV

"She seems like a nice girl. But that transformation last night, does it happen often?"

"No, Mom. Ilaria's gorgon side comes out during the week of the new moon."

"Luckily she does not have Medusa's sight otherwise last night we would have all been stone statutes."

"That would have happened if Ilaria didn't have those glasses on last night."

"Then she has the sight after all. Poor child having those gorgon abilities and there is no one to guide her on how to use them."

"Maybe we will get lucky and find gorgon hand book." I laughed, but Mom looked worried. She wanted me to go home with her, but I was needed by Goliath's side on this mission. With all danger that has happened on these missions I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him because I wasn't there.

"Elisa I know that you are hell bent on staying with the gargoyles on this mission, but are you sure that it is a good idea to allow Ilaria to keep travelling with you? She is still young and these missions if they're anything like what we went through last night."

"Mom, Ilaria has been with us since the beginning and has been through worse. She will be fine and like me she's stubborn about sticking with us."

"Still the least I could do is tell her guardian that she is fine. I'm sure the poor woman is overcome with worry. I was when you disappeared."

"That is probably what Ilaria was going to ask you. She does that when we find a friend on our journey she stops and asks them to tell Juniper she is fine."

"She is a thoughtful girl. Speaking of which the two of you should be thoughtful and go greet your friends. It's almost sundown and I'll wager that they will be quite insistent on leaving soon."

POV Juniper

The weather is foul today and nothing was reported about it on the news. It was not like a normal storm for it felt more like the trumpet call of something coming. The coming of a bad day to go out, for a concert in the park with your boyfriend.

"I better call Matt."(Ring!) "I swear that man's timing. Hello?"

"Hey Juniper, I hate to cancel our date tonight, but a case came up…"

"It's fine Matt. I was just going to call you. The weather looks pretty bad tonight."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen outside since I came to work today."

"Well take my word for it is lousy weather."

"I will reschedule for this weekend."

"I will see. Bye Matt." I hung up the phone and thought about the messages Ilaria had left me. One was from England, another Prague, there was one from Mrs. Xanatos when she came back from Australia and recently from Nigeria and Elisa's mother told me she saw them herself. All these places with no set course. Why are they going in such a pattern? Was there a reason they were heading to these places? I was very deep in thought and when I heard a rapping noise on the glass door to the balcony. It left me a little startled. The Gargoyles were on floor. I open the door and let them in. In walked Hudson, Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn, but a new gargoyle came in with a man in armor.

"Juniper this is Grip from the London Clan." Hudson introduced the Eagle gargoyle.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am. You're Ilaria's mother I take it?"

"Her guardian. You met Ilaria?"

"As did I fair maiden." The knight stepped forward. His persona gave the air of nobility.

"And of course this is King Arthur, perhaps you have heard of him?" Who hasn't? The real king Arthur is here in my home. Do I bow or curtsy?

"Juniper, we are in need of some assistance. I am looking for my sword Excalibur and the only clue we have is a poem that Griff learned as a hatchling."

"How does the poem go?"

"Isle of towers glass and stone. The lady waits for him alone. Heaven glass in emerald frame. Pure white lilies speak her name. Blood red bane in dragon's stone. Excalibur waits for him alone."

"We figured out that the sword is here, towers of glass and stone. But the rest has us confused." Hudson said as he rested on the couch. "Do you have any ideas?"

"If I were to guess the lady in the poem is referring to the lady of the lake. According to legend Excalibur was given back to her. Therefore heaven's glass must me the reflection of water as on a lake. Meaning the next clue is in Central Park where trees grow around the lake like an emerald frame. We need to find the one that has lilies."

"My lady fair that was most impressive." King Arthur said giving rise to a blush.

"Thank you."

"I insist you come with us." I can't refuse a king's request so we travel on the wind to the biggest lake in Central Park where a white lily stood in bloom. Arthur picked it up and tossed it into the water and he summoned the Lady in the Lake. The water swirled around the lily flower. A hand rose from the water holding the flower till she appeared hovering over the water. She was beautiful like the legends said.

"I had not expected to see you for some time Arthur Pendragon. What would you have of me?" King Arthur waded into the room and bowed before the Lady.

"I need my sword. I am not whole without Excalibur."

"Excalibur serves the king who can claim it. Arthur Pendragon."

"Then I claim it. I am the King of Britain."

"This is not written, but a far larger stage. Still the world does need a leader and that leader needs the sword. But you must prove your worth." She used her magic to create a water monster to attack. It kept him inside of it. The others went to his aid, but the being pushed them back. He said to use the lightning weapon on the base of the creature. Griff took aim and shot at its base. The shock travels through the creature and spits out Arthur as it forms back with the water.

"Well done. Pendragon you are still a leader born." She made an appearance of the next place to go to get the sword which Lexington figured out that it was at the Brooklyn Botanical Garden hedge maze. We head there next and are greeted by laser shooting hover vehicles. Someone else was after the sword. I go with Griff and the King to look for the sword. We cheated a little with using the lightning gun Griff had to pass through the hedges. We could hear the sounds of battle as we journeyed farther into the labyrinth. A man grabbed the sword in the stone.

"Your time has passed Arthur Pendragon. Macbeth son of Finnely is the one true king." The storm rolled in again and battle commenced between Arthur and Macbeth. One that did not last as Arthur yielded to the new king. The ground shook and the stone dragon took life. We dodged the beast's flames and the others kept up the attack. The beast's tail knocked Excalibur from Macbeth's hands sending it flying into the hands of Arthur who found it to be a fake. While his back was turned the living stone grabbed him in its claws and then took Macbeth in the other. Then flew off. I run to the others just as they saw the dragon. They used the hover vehicles to create stairs so they would have enough height to fly. I on the other hand rode one of those to catch up. The dragon rears its head and breathes flames towards the Manhattan clan.

"I should have warned you about that."

"It's too late now!" Brooklyn shouted as he dodged the next flame attack. I catch Lexington before he fell to the ground and he rose up again and helped in the attack. Then the most curious thing happened. A flame came from the chest of the dragon and with it a glowing sword. It was the real Excalibur. Macbeth admitted that he was not the one to hold Excalibur, but would be there to fight alongside Arthur if he should ask.

"Macbeth, I am going to have to borrow this for a short while. I will bring it back here when I am through."

"Deal Lass."

I gave Arthur a lift as we sailed through the skies back to the Clock tower.

"What will you do now?"

"I must begin a new quest to find my friend Merlin and somehow get Griff back to London." Griff said that he was rather hoping to continue with Arthur on his quest. Arthur said only a knight could venter with him and as the sun rose he made Griff a knight. The sun turned them to stone so that they may sleep.

"Of course not only knights can travel with me. A bright and lovely maiden such as yourself could help to greatly aid my quest."

"I am very flattered your highness, but I must decline. I have to be here when Ilaria comes home. I am all the family she has in this world right now."

"A noble heart to go with your strong mind. You have been properly blessed."

"I thank you, but there is something else. I am in a courtship now with someone."

"I see. I will respect the boundaries that have been drawn, but should this courtship fail. Allow me to ask for courtship with you."

"I will allow if that time should pass. Now if you will excuse me. I have to return this to its proper owner."

Ilaria POV

"I am so glad we are out of Norway, that was coldest I have ever been in my life."

"Snow doesn't fall in Hawaii?" Angela asked.

"Only on the tops of the three tallest volcanoes, sometimes a freak cold storm but not often. I hope the next place we go to is either home or warm."

"I'm glad that your transformation did happen while we were in Norway. Then you really could have frozen to death. Do you have any idea why you are starting to transform out of the usual new moon times?" Elisa asked as looked for land.

"I don't know. Ever since Avalon it's been going off like crazy. Only reason I can see is with these new magic powers showing up it could be a reaction to the practice."

We travel on and hit into something odd that fogs our vision till bam! A utopian looking city appeared in our view. Three hovercrafts appear and Angela, Goliath, Bronx and I hide from view. As they lower shock hits us, especially me. They weren't humans. They were ancient Greek monsters. At least two of them I recognized. A Minotaur and a centaur the other looked like a relation to a member of the Fantastic Four. They tie Elisa up and we rush to her aid. Being throw aside by the blast of a fire grenade knocks down the hood of my cloak. Revealing my snake features in haste I put the hood back on hoping no one had seen. They may have been monsters in Greece, but that didn't mean they were all friends.

"Helios wait!" Helios? As in the sun god? That explains the hair.

"We have no quarrel with you gargoyle."

"You know about gargoyles?" Elisa asks.

"And we know about human's as well." He pressed a button and did the beam me up thing to Elisa. "She will be taken to the Senate house. You may follow if you like. Boreas will ultimately decide her fate."

"You don't mean to kill her do you?" I ask. The bull looks at me with anger in his eyes. I feel like cowering behind Goliath's back.

"You remove your hood at once."

"Um, I am afraid that I cannot do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I have hood hair? Ha-ha….he"

"Helios remove her hood for her." The flame man dove towards me and grabbed the hood from off of my head. Showing my snake entangled hair.

"A gorgon. From what branch do you hail? Are you of Stheno? Or perhaps Euryale?"

"According to the one entry I could find in my Dad's journal about Gorgon ancestry it said Medusa."

(Gasp!)

"It can't be! The line of Medusa has only one member and she resides on this island. You lie about your heritage!"

"I'm not lying."

"You can't be. We would be stone otherwise."

"You would be if I wasn't wearing these glasses! They were made so I wouldn't turn people to stone."

"What is your name?" I turn to Goliath who nods.

"Ilaria Floros."

"Floros. You will come with us and you will met our Medusa decedent."

"What about my friend?"

"As I have said. Her fate is to be determined by Boreas." I turn to Goliath for guidance.

"Should I go with them?"

"You should. You have questions about your ancestry that this decedent could answer. Angela, Bronx and I will follow Elisa and see to it that this mess is cleaned up."

"If you think I should. I will go." I hop onto the Centaur's hover craft and we speed away in the opposite way of the others. We travel along the shore till we reach a grand home of white marble and stone with blue tiled roofs similar to what you would see in Santorini. We land and exit the hovercraft and the Centaur knocks upon the door and a satyr answers the door.

"The Mistress is tending to her garden and wishes not to be interrupted."

"Tell her that this is important and concerns her blood."

"Fine I shall tell her." Ten seconds later the same satyr appeared and allowed us in. The house was far more spacious than any home I had been in.

"The Mistress requests that you two relax while she prepares herself." He brought out a cart of food. "Cake, cookies or perhaps a tea sandwich?"

"Um No thank you. I'm fine."

"All right what it that Taurus thinks is is so important that I need to see it immediately." A woman entered. She had long black hair, deep purple eyes and a wicked smile. The first name to come into my head was Circe. She looked like the most famous sorceress in history Circe.

"Ilaria?"

"You know my name?"

"I could only guess. You have his eyes. Tell me how is Mikolas? No wait he goes by Mike these days."

"How do you know my father?"

"I should know him, he is my brother, my beloved younger brother and you are his daughter. My niece. The carrier of the Medusian gene."

"How come Dad never mentioned you?"

"He chose to live a life among humans and I chose to live amongst the New Olympians after I had my fun in the human world. I asked him to keep quiet about me until you were ready to know the past of our family. Since you are here that means he must have told you to come here. You still haven't told me how he is."

"I feel bad for having to tell you this…"

"Morgana. The family loved that name so I was given it. You may even call me Aunt Morgan if you wish."

"My father died four years ago. He didn't send me. I have been travelling with my friends and we were brought here. I had no knowledge of you." She rose silently from where she sat and went to the window to look out over the sea.

"How did he pass?"

"It was during a climbing trip. He fell."

"That fool he died doing what he loved. It is late and know that you must be tried please let Cronus show you to a room. I will show your escort out." I don't argue she just found out that her brother died too much for one night. Tomorrow we will talk about the family history and hopefully I shall find out what has happened to Elisa.

I follow the Satyr named Cronus to a lovely room. With an ocean view and a really soft bed. I had no idea how much I missed sleeping in a bed till I saw that warm inviting and plush fluffy pillow covered bed. No other action was needed than for me to lay my head on the pillow and I was off in the deepest sleep I had ever had. But a nightmare loomed over the fear of what was to happen to Elisa. I woke up early to the knocking on my door.


	7. Chapter 7

Cronus was at the door and in one of his hands was a dress. It was a deep emerald color in a traditional Grecian style of a one shoulder top and flowed about the feet. In the other was a pair of sandals and a box that I believed to hold jewelry.

"The Mistress wishes for you to dress accordingly. Once you are finished you will follow me to the gardens where the Mistress is expecting you for breakfast." He left briskly and I changed. The dress felt natural upon my skin like some of the summer dresses I would wear back home in Hawaii. It took some time to tie the sandals on, but eventually I got it. The jewelry consisted of earrings, to long bracelets to cover the forearm and an armlet in the form of a winding snake. How befitting that it's bejeweled eyes looked like it was thinking of when to strike.

After I am done dressing I am taken to the Gardens. It was beautiful. Clean cut topiaries, white pebbled fountains, and flora of all kinds and there were creatures about. Peacocks strutting about with the fan of colors it possesses. Deer nibble lightly upon the grass with rabbits hopping close by. Fish with golden scales swam in the fountains alongside graceful swans and sweet song birds flittered about. My recently found Aunt Morgana was tending to topiary in the shape of Pegasus.

"Such a beautiful animal, Pegasus was. He held more nobility and grace in the air and on the ground than any horse or bird could possibly have."

"I remember the myths about him and how he was born of our ancestor."

"It is a curious myth the story of our family's greatest legendary figure. But too few know the whole truth. I will tell you, but first breakfast you must be hungry." A tinkling bell sounds as Cronus appeared with breakfast and tea all set up. The Satyr certainly works quickly. We sit ourselves and eat a meal of grapes, raspberries and oatmeal.

"What do you think of my oasis?"

"Oasis?"

"That's what I call my gardens. For they are my paradise in the harsh deserts life throws at you."

"I think they are beautiful." A bird flew down and landed on Aunt Morgana's shoulder.

"How do you do that?"

"I take care of the creatures that share my garden. In turn they trust me and help to make the garden more beautiful." She said while feeding the bird the tiny grains of oatmeal that had not turned to gush.

"Do you have any word of what has happened to my friend Elisa?"

"You will not like what I have to tell you, but you will find out eventually. Your friend Elisa, for being human has been sentenced to live on this island for the rest of her life."

"But we have to leave with her!"

"There is nothing I can do Boreas has laid her punishment, but in time he may give leniency to her. When the night comes you and your gargoyle friends can visit for now you and I will get acquainted. Shall I begin the story of Medusa filling in the holes in the story?" I nod still miffed about Elisa having to be punished for being a human. But my curiosity was winning.

"Long ago in Greece a most beautiful woman was born into a well-established family and her name was Medusa. And unlike many at the time she chose a life of service to the virgin goddess Athena. She refused the men who came to ask for her hand and beg her to leave the temple. She was one of those smart women who knew marriage at that time was basically hell. But one suitor who cared only for what he desired came to the temple on a day that she was alone to worship the statue of Athena. He attacked her and raped her inside the temple. The man left with a cruel smile upon his lips and with Medusa feeling helpless, shamed, used and vengeful."

"Vengeful?"

"I suppose growing up you are told that Medusa was cursed by Athena, because she was seen as at fault."

"Yes."

"In truth it was Medusa who asked for the transformation. In her tearful pleas she asked not only Athena, but Hera, Artemis and Nemesis to aid her in revenge against the man and his whole family. The goddess answered her plea. Hera, the queen goddess who by Zeus had been scorned gave her the venomous bite to end her enemies with truly sharp words. Artemis, goddess of the hunt and wilds, who was truly angered by the actions of evil men, gave her the skin that could not be ended by just any blade. Nemesis, goddess of revenge, who needs on reason, gave her the gift of deceiving beauty. And finally the last part of the transformation Athena, whose temple and priestess were desecrated, gave her the features of the snakes. With her new form completed and graced by the gods she went on her campaign of justice."

"So Athena didn't transform her to punish here, but to help her?"

"Yes, Athena may have been a tomboy, but she was still a woman. May I continue?"

"Of course. Please go on."

"She did not attack the man first, she wanted him to suffer. She went after the brothers, the uncles, the aunts, cousins, sisters, father and mother. Using deception she would trick them into seeing her eyes thus turning them into stone. Only a few times did she kill them by shedding blood and those were the few that were the most vicious. But do not think our ancestor was so hard hearted. There were some that she could not bring herself to kill for they were the true innocents. She let them be. Till finally all that was left was the man who raped her. She cut his head off and then turned it to stone. The stone she placed inside the temple of Athena and renounced her priestess hood. What else could she do? She was impure and the priestesses of Athena must be pure. She thanked the goddesses for their gifts to aid in her revenge and she banished herself to an isolated island where she planned to live the rest of her days in punishment for after the deaths of so many who had nothing to do with the shameful act of their family member. She felt that dying alone on such a horrid place would allow her repentance for the deaths."

"But that didn't happen exactly."

"No, because a creature lived on that island, a winged horse."

"Pegasus."

"Correct. He and Medusa lived alone on that island alone for three years. Then one day a man washed upon the shore. He had survived a sinking ship only to lose his sight. Medusa seeing this as a task for her to lessen her guilt nurses the man back to health. In time they formed a bound that turned to love. Together they had four children. Three sons born with one feature of their mother's transformed state, but it was their daughter that had all of them."

"What about her sisters, Stheno and Euryale?"

"When they had found out what happened to their sister, they took the on the same form to help their sister in her quest. The only power they did not receive was the sight of stone. As there sister spent her life on the solitaire island. They spent theirs pursuing those who sought Medusa's death to other lands. But that did not last forever for a young man had come and he was determined to find and kill Medusa. Her sisters went to warn her, but she did not flee. Instead she had her sisters with the aid of Pegasus take her husband and children off the island. She was going to face this warrior alone. The warrior who we all know as Perseus arrived on the island to attack and kill her. He found not a fearsome creature of death, but instead a tired and remorseful woman." She stopped to take a breath and reflect.

"Lower your weapon warrior, I will not harm you. She said to him. He of course did not believe her for in shadows she stood. To earn his trust she entered the light with a blindfold across her eyes. He lowered his weapons but not his guard. She told him that she knew why he was there and that she would not stop him, but ask that he listen to her tale. He agreed and he did listen. When she had finished he felt mixed about killing her, but she insisted for she knew that if he did not kill her then others would come and would find her family and try to kill them. With reluctance he agreed and with one strike of his enchanted sword cut off her head. It was at that moment Pegasus returned to the island for his loyalty to Medusa was unquestioned. The horse called out to the heavens in sadness for the loss of his master and refused to leave her body as it lay on the ground bleeding."

"Is that what started the part where Pegasus was born from Medusa's blood?"

"It could be or it could have just been a creative gesture. The warrior Perseus in an act of honor properly buried Medusa's body for he needed the head as proof. He left the island and showed those who dared the head which turned his enemies the lecherous king who went after his mother and his grandfather who sought his death to stone. He then took Medusa's head to the temple of Athena where so long ago she had been a priestess. There the goddess allowed her to be buried so in death she could be at her goddess's side. She honored her by placing her face on her armor, not as something to be feared as much as to keep her memory alive. However time shifted and changed the story to what it is that we see nowadays."

"But what happened to her family? Her children?"

"The family hopped from place to place trying to find shelter from those who sought their death. During that time they found others like them and in time they came to this island and created New Olympus. Our ancestors were the ones who laid down the foundation for this metropolis. But one of the surviving brothers decided it was time to see the world again. He left with his family and they grew for some time out there till it became only a few. Them being you and I, we are the last of the gorgon Medusa's bloodline."

"Wow. Did Pegasus die?"

"He did much later in life. But he did return to Medusa's family. The horse and his kin stay loyal to us."

"His kin?"

"Yes, you are going to meet some of them today."

"So Pegasus had children?"

"Of course he did. A strong steady stock they are."

"Do they have wings?"

"Some of them do while others carry the gene. What do you do with all the horses if you can't sell them?"

"Ilaria, just because they remain loyal to us, does not mean that they can become loyal to others. But as a priority their first duty is to us." She rose and Cronus began to clean. She walked away and I followed in haste till we came upon stables filled with some of the most beautiful horses some with wings and others without. But all of them beautiful.

"Would you care to ride one?"

"I picked a bay without wings."

"What about Jason here?" She said motioning to a winged palomino.

"No thanks. I would rather stick closer to the ground."

"Alright then. I think I will ride Pandora since you have taken Zephyr. They have a more harmonious rhythm" She brought the two horses out and we took a nice walk around the shore. It was nearly dusk by the time we arrived back. I excused myself and went in search of my friends. I find them and they tell me to be ready to leave. The rest that happens was confusing since this time I was left mostly in the dark. Turns out during the night Goliath attempted to smuggle Elisa out of jail, but accidently released a shape shifting mental case that tried to destroy the island and would have if Elisa hadn't lured Taurus to where the guy was and ended the evil plan. So as a reward she was released and allowed to leave the island. Boy you spend one day and night learning about your family and you miss everything. Boreas, Taurus and Aunt Morgana were the ones to see us off this time and Aunt Morgana brought us supplies for our journey.

"Ilaria I have a one last gift for you."

"Aunt Morgana, you have already given us some supplies, a nice outfit with accessories and gave us a great family history lesson. I can't ask for anything else."

"You don't have too. But you will need this." She handed me a ring with the imprint of ancient coin.

"This is so you may find the island; in case you need guidance or would just like to visit. All you have to do is point it and the light will show you. But if the journey is too long for you twirl it twice around your finger and I will be there to talk with you through it."

"Thank you, but I hope one day you will come visit."

"I may, goodbye Ilaria and may you journey home swiftly." We hug good bye before my friends and I leave. Waving goodbye to the citizens of New Olympus.

Elisa POV

"It feels like a sauna." It was so hot that I had to take off my coat. It was another jungle landscape that Avalon had sent us to. But it just made us wish to be home all the more.

"As long as it is not freezing. I am not complaining." Ilaria said contently reading that spell book Una had given her till the sound of gunfire spooked her.

"What was that?!"

"It sounds like a war zone." Most people would run from gunfire, defiantly not a cop and defiantly not a gargoyle. We docked the boat and went looking for the source of the gunfire and found cars smoking and tipped over and people firing at gargoyles. It was definitely a war zone. Quickly we come to the aid of the gargoyles when we see that Jackal and Hyena are involved. Ilaria used her ability to move water by using the water in vines to lash them out at the ones with guns. Sending them scurrying. We managed to drive away the two viruses and help the two gargoyles out of the net. They thanked us and introduced themselves as Zafiro and Obsidiana. They healed Bronx's wound with medicinal plants from the forest, sadly Obsidiana mentioned that such medicinal wonders were disappearing from the chopping of the trees.

"I hear you. In Hawaii we sometimes run into this problem with how big businesses want to buy our forest lands for commercial purposes or just for the timber ruin our island's beauty. Of course many of the locals are extremely opposed to it, but some people have no sense when it comes to the importance of trees."

"You are a wise human, little one. What is your name?" Obsidiana asked Ilaria.

"Ilaria, Ilaria Floros." She said. We continued on till we came to a massive ancient Mayan pyramid that left us in awe. We learned that the four of this tribe would not turn to stone during the day as a magic sun amulet powered the stones in their necklaces.

Daylight came and Ilaria and I saw firsthand that it was true they did not turn to stone during the day and Ilaria and me went on patrol with Zafiro. Ilaria was happy about this location according to her she and her father had planned to come to Guatemala and trek through the rainforests. I tell ya this kid. I wouldn't be surprised if she would rather live outdoors than indoors.

Zafiro took to the trees as he had seen some people cutting at a tree. He came at them and scared them so well that it scared even me.

"For a minute there you had me scared."

"We make it a practice never to harm the locals. Only frighten them."

"Well by the looks of it practice is making perfect." Ilaria said looking pleased with Zafiro's work. I on the other hand have misgivings about who it was that he was scaring. They were just farmers, not greedy tycoons.

"They're farmers and if they don't cut down at least a few trees they can't grow enough food to feed their families."

"There is no such thing as a few trees."

"He's right Elisa, there is no such thing to cutting down a few trees for farmers. After the trees have been cleared the soil only remains good for a few years at best. Most of the nutrients get washed away because the roots where not there to hold the soil in place. Farmers would have to keep expanding eventually to the point that there isn't a forest anymore."

"So you think they should go hungry?"

"No, they need to find a way to farm without having to cut down trees."

"How can they do that?"

"I have an idea. I have been working on. It has helped a bit. It would keep the trees around and still have farming. I got inspired one day in class when we learned about Mexico City's floating gardens. I thought wow what a unique way to farm. So I started thinking of unique ways to farm. Then it hit me. We attach baskets to the trees and use some of the soil on the ground mixed with a more nutrient rich soil and grow crops or medicinal plants in them. The trees are large enough to support a good amount of weight and would be able to keep the trees around."

"That is a good plan. Something that does show promise." Zafiro's praise made Ilaria beam and blush and she stayed that way till we reached the pyramid. Goliath agreed to join their defense party.

"Can I join?"

"Of course Amiga Chica." Obsidiana said.

"Oh no Little miss Green Peace you are staying out of this. Goliath shouldn't we find out who legally owns the land?"

"The forest is not meant to be owned. It belongs to everyone. Your misguided laws threaten to steal it from future generations."

"Besides Elisa the land could have been obtained through shady methods anyway." Ilaria added to Turquesa's statement.

"Misguided or not. I am a police officer sworn to uphold the law. Don't go Goliath. There are other ways to protest an injustice."

"In your world Elisa not theirs and what is left of the world is rapidly dwindling."

"I'm sorry but I can't be a part of this." Out of the corner of my eye I see Ilaria inching towards the back. "And neither are you."

"What?"

"Ilaria you are not going." My hands placed themselves on my hips as I told her.

"Why are you acting like my mom?"

"I'm just trying to see that you don't get hurt or in trouble. Sorry if it makes you upset." She runs past me. "Where are you going?"

She stopped on the stairs and turned to me a glare set up for just me. "You're not my mom! So stop acting like it!" She ran faster up the steps. Turquesa and Jade stay with me so that we can guard the pyramid and for hours Ilaria stays inside the pyramid. I wonder if I should apologize to her or try to talk with her. However my mind gets pressed with more pressing matters like the fact that the forest is burning. All of us get wrapped into stopping the fire that no one noticed the time. It was now dawn and the gargoyles slept. What was shocking was that Obsidiana was stone as well.

"Oh yes, Detective." Jackal said before blasting me with lightning. The others were able to defeat Jackal and the pendant Bronx had borrowed from Obsidiana was returned to her.

In the end Jade and Turquesa gathered some of the green to transplant them to Avalon.

(I'm just going to skip the Easter Island one since it's not really one of my favorites.)

We arrive this time in Japan at least I think it is according to that building. Ilaria hasn't talked to me at least not directly since our trip to the rainforest. I want to talk to her, but things haven't been allowing me to be able to. Like Bronx running off and finding more gargoyles who lived in harmony with humans.

Ilaria and I were given Kimonos to wear as we learned about the history of the gargoyles in Ishimura and then they went to sleep. Taking this as a sign I try to talk to Ilaria.

"Ilaria I would like to…"

"I think I am going to go rest up." She left before I could protest.

"You and your daughter are having troubles?"

"Ilaria isn't my daughter. We just had a skirmish not too long ago and I think she is just being stubborn."

"Don't force her. Children are like songbirds. Them come to you when they want to, not when you force them to." The police chief here advised me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I tell him before we get attacked by can you believe this ninjas that were paid by Taro to kidnap the gargoyles while they slept.

Again we were attacked and had to foil a foe's plan for using gargoyles to his advantage. In this case it was Taro's get rich with a tacky theme park idea, honestly where do people get these ideas. The Ishimura Clan and their human neighbors are going to teach bushido to the world again and they look forward to the future while I look forward to a silent teenager. We came to Arizona where Zanatos was the culprit again. With some help from Coyote the spirit and my Dad we defeated him and brought to light some important value for the tribe with the saving of the Coyote sand carving. It's not till we arrive to Avalon again that I try again to get her to talk to me. I had been taking the advice of the Police chief and my Father and I don't think that it is working.

We were welcomed by Boudicca and Gabriel. We travel to the castle. And are met with a storm and two new beings along with three unwelcoming old faces.

"See my lord. We spoke the truth. Humans and gargoyles in your kingdom." The one in fancy garb who I guess is their lord.

"A minor nuisance but all the same they will have to go." He said pointing to us.

"If that pair is keeping company with those three screech owls I'm not about to trust them." Tom whispered to us as he donned his mask and approached the newcomers. "Your companions we know already to our sorrow. Sir and lady declare yourselves."

I'm not sure that it is a good idea to bait them with the drawing of a sword just yet. But with the past experiences as they are it may be a standard now.

"Are they not an insolent infestation my lord. Just as we warned you. And we warned them they should leave." The three said to Tom's outrage.

"Lies! You attacked us!"

"Silence." The lord said and put a stop to Tom's talking with some kind of gage.

"How dare you?! What means this outrage?!" Princess Katharine demanded as Bronx and Boudicca barked in reply and soon found chains attached to them.

"We are minded to be generous. You have an hour to remove yourselves from our domain. Otherwise…"

"This is our home. We have no place else to go."

"That is none of our concern." He said waving us off like we were flies.

"This land has been empty of others but us for a thousand years you are you to tell us to go!" Demanded Gabriel.

"Aye go yourself or be thrown out!" Ophelia said she was clearly ready for a rumble.

"You dare much to speak so to us." Gabriel tried to attack but was thrown into Goliath and they in turn were thrown clear across the way. Now is the time to act. I pull out my gun and aim it.

"Alright that's enough!" I said and he backed off. Goliath came and lowered my gun.

"Stop all of you. These strangers may fail in courtesy, but we need not." Goliath was right so I put the gun away.

"They started it." Gabriel said. Honestly he really said that. A little preschool don't you think? Goliath asks them for their names.

"We are Oberon!" Dramatic much? "Lord of the third race and ruler of Avalon. This lady is Titiana our once and future queen. We have returned to claim our home and if intruders do not leave our realm then…" Ilaria did not let him finish.

"For Pete's sake can't you guys just share the land? Compromise maybe?"

"A king does not need to compromise with intruders."

"Forceful ones with war in mind yes, but Gargoyles and humans who have lived and cared for this land? I would say compromising would be the best action for a king. I guess you are just a poor one."

"Then they shall stay as part of it!" He declared the ground began to wrap itself around us as we struggled to get out of this.

"My lord you once commanded that the children and I dwell amidst mortals that was a thousand years ago today." Titania

"A thousand and one." Oberon corrected.

"So very long. Time enough for even Puck to mend his manners. I have done as you bid my lord. I have walked among them and lived among them and I have come to know them well."

"Do you now profess concern for mortals now Titania? Was not your disdain for them the reason I divorced you and decreed that you and the children should live among them to learn humility?"

"True enough. But perhaps you have not learned your own message?" She moved his down and stopped the dirt burial we were all receiving from him. She managed to give us a fighting chance. We were released from the dirt and it was Gabriel, Goliath and Angela to face Oberon in some sort of hunt. Leaving the rest of to think of a backup plan or sit and wait. Together we figured out a loophole involving iron the vulnerability of Oberon's children and Oberon as well. Ilaria began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Not that its anything large to deal with but I am going to see the Magus." She continued on. We meanwhile check the forgery to see if it was ready for what we were about to do.

"What has gotten her riled up? When we last saw her she was but a shy thing with a smile on her face. Now she is acting more like a posed snake." Princess Katherine asked me.

"I don't know she started acting like this since we left Guatemala. She won't talk to me and I have tried to talk to her and then wait for her to talk to me."

"Try again Lass. Keep trying till she talks, but wait till she gets back from the Magus. She probably went to see him for guidance."

"For what potion practice?"

"No, I asked him where the chains were hidden." She said coming in the iron chains around her arms and gave them to Tom who melted them down. He still insisted on the sword, but the idea we had was the one to go with since Titania herself gave us the clue. This was now or never to find out why she was acting like this so I took the plunge.

"Why are you acting like this towards me?" She stares at me through squinted eyes and soon morph into a look of question.

"You still haven't gotten it yet have you Elisa?"

"If this is about me restricting you on some of the things that have happened to us on this trip…"

"No this has nothing to do with that. Geez! I may have felt upset at the time, but not enough to hold it over. I'm mad at you for something else."

"What then?"

"For acting like my Mom."

"What trying to keep you out of danger or getting into trouble?"

"No, for hovering over me like you think I'm your kid!"

"I don't hover!"

"Yes. You. Do. You treat me like I'm two, blowing the steam off my food before I eat it, constantly try to scrub my face and so many other examples I could use but we don't have time for that right now. I don't need a mother. I had one and even though she passed away before I could really get to know her. I still consider her as someone who was there for me. I don't want people thinking that just because she's gone that someone needs to replace her to make up for something in my life. I don't need another Mom. Just like I don't need another father, I was raised well, with a loving Dad and the spirit of a loving mother. I could always use a friend, a sister, aunt, uncle, brother, cousin even! But I don't need a new Mom or Dad."

"I guess I didn't realize how much I was taking this looking after you stuff so far."

"I appreciate you helping me out, but you need to relax. I take good care of myself most of the time."

"Are we cool now?"

"Like the artic."

"Ladies it's time." Outside we see Oberon had returned with Goliath, Angela and Gabriel in defeat. He strutted about as a peacock in pride. Till Princess Katharine showed him the bell made of iron we had forged. Tom rung it and the sound caused him great pain. We ended it allowing him life. Oberon gave Goliath a title of honor god and allowed the humans and gargoyles to continue their lives in Avalon. The three screech owls weren't happy and Ilaria happily stuck her tongue out at them before they left. We followed suit. Maybe this time we would come home.

Time goes on and we travel again through the water into a fog that shows us nothing but what we have seen for what is starting to feel like years.

Ilaria POV

The world is dark. I know I am asleep because I see nothing but the dark. And yet I hear something. Seagulls not surprising since we are out at sea and they fly all around the sea. Then I smell something. It's flora. Sweet scented. Three distinct smells all familiar. All strong. All from…Could it be? I woke with a start surprising all on board the boat.

"Bad dream Ilaria?" Angela asked.

"No. Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Goliath asks.

"Wait. I do smell something. It's something floral. Kind of like a perfume my great aunt once wore." Elisa said.

"I think I know where we are heading."

"You do?" I shake my head rapidly and it gets sharper when the form of what I see is before us. I recognized it in a heartbeat. How couldn't I? It' home.

"Welcome to Honolulu." We dock at the beach that leads to the porch of my house. "I didn't think I'd see my home so soon. We can stay here."

"Wait don't you think the people who own it now will be upset to have someone barge in?"

"I wouldn't think so since I still own the house. We didn't sell it when we moved. Instead we decided to keep it as a second home that at times would rent out to vacationers."

"Then how do you know that it isn't rented out?"

"The lights are off, there is no car in the garage and it's not the tourist season quite yet." I go to the secret area where we keep the spare key and use it to open the door. Like I thought there was no one in the house but us now.

"Elisa outside the garage there is a generator can you go and start it so we have power?"

"Sure." Angela turns to me to ask me something.

"How did you know we were here?"

"It was the flowers. I recognized the smells of gardenia, pikake and plumeria. It has always been a bouquet that I remember as home." It was then that the lights came on. Guess Elisa didn't have trouble starting it. "You guys can pick a place to sleep. In the morning Elisa and I can go get some food and will call Juniper. Unless the neighbors do so. The Kealohas said they would keep a good eye on the place. It's not that late. I'm going to go over there."

"I'm coming with you." Elisa said catching up to me as we took the short walk there. I knock on the door and was greeted with back breaking hugs.

"Aloha Lilly!"

"Lilly?"

"Nick…name." I said gasping.

"John I think you are choking her." Nani said pushing her husband playfully before letting me go. "I see you have brought a friend, Lilly. Aloha to you and welcome to our home. I am Nani and this is my husband John."

"I am Elisa Maza. I hope that we aren't disturbing you but we need to use your phone."

"Of course. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." We enter the room and I reach for the phone and dial the number. Juniper picks it up on the first ring.

"Nani?"

"Lilly."

"Ilaria, you're in Honolulu?"

"Yep, we arrived safely and are using the generator for the house and should be getting a connecting flight soon to take us home."

"Alright. But don't stay too long and be safe. Oh and there is a matter of some importance that..."

"I'll talk to you about it later when I'm back on the mainland. Bye Juniper." I hang up the phone as Nani comes back in with bowls of generous helpings of haupia. Oh sweet nectar of life!

"I knew there was a reason I felt the need to make so much haupia today. I must have sensed you were coming by Lilly."

"This looks good."

"It's coconut pudding made by the best. Dig in Elisa or it will be gone too soon." I dug right in and ate it vigorously.

"This is good. I'm not a big fan of coconut, but this may change that."

"Mahalo nui loa for your compliment. What brings you back home Ilaria?"

"We were on our way back home and had an unexpected detour so we will be staying here for a while and then head back."

"Oh that is too bad. I was hoping to get to know your friends. Why didn't you let the gargoyles come over?"

"What gargoyles?" Elisa said.

"Don't play the fool with me us. Juniper called and told us about your little expedition. Have them come over. A good meal is due for them too." Well I'll be. Note to self. Thank Juniper with a lovely fruit basket for her thinking ahead. Elisa and I went back to the house to bring them over. Nani and John already had the table set up and the food laid out.

"I hope that you like stir fry. I just had to try this new recipe I got from Mr. Toshi."

"Mr. Toshi, elder or son?"

"Elder Mr. Toshi."

"How is he?" I said sitting down. The others followed. It seemed a little awkward for Goliath. I don't think he has eaten at a table with humans like this before.

"Oh he is doing fine. He has been working part time at the farmer's market lifting heavy boxes."

"Gosh. He must be in at least his eighties and he still wants to work like that."

"There is no keeping that man from doing a job. If he could he would work even if he was dead." Nani said as she served Goliath and then Elisa.

"He embraces the hard working spirit of America."

"Since the day he emigrated here from Kyoto." John said passing the rice down to Angela. Nani had finished seeing that everyone else was served and finally served herself.

"This is delicious. What did you say this was called again?" Angela asked.

"Stir fry. Would you mind telling us your name?"

"I am Angela."

"That is a lovely name. It means Messenger of God, meaning angels."

"Yes, your name Nani does it mean something?"

"It means beauty and I was one when I was young."

"Don't say that. You are a rare woman one that has gotten more beautiful with the years."

"John, you flatter this old woman too much."

"What old woman?" She playfully taps his arm and they hold hands. Married for forty years and they still are in love with each other like teenagers. Awe!

We finish the meal and say our goodbyes. We promise to come for dinner with them before we leave whenever that may be. Elisa and I sleep for a couple hours and then rise to go and buy some food. When that was done I told Elisa to follow me. There was a reason for it. It wasn't to show her some amazing waterfall or pretty scenic place. It was something else. Actually someone. We walk till we come to a small building built into a side of rock that looked like it should be condemned on the spot. If you just looked at it. In truth it was a rather structurally sound building.

"Ilaria please tell me that you don't expect us to go in there?"

"Trust me Elisa this is not something to worry about. But when we go in don't make any sudden movements." We enter and walk slowly. Looking for the dweller of this real-estate. I look high and low to find her, but it could be possible that she wasn't home. I thought that and Elisa did too till a low growl came out of the air. In the corner stood a large panther with teeth exposed, claws digging into the ground and a menacing look in its eyes.

"Don't move Ilaria." Elisa warned. The panther stopped growling and stood up out of its crouched position. The head tilted to the side as if in recognition.

"Ilaria?"

"Hibby?"(Author Note: I is pronounced as an E.)

"It is you! You have come home!" Hibby said bouncing around in her panther form confusing the heck out of Elisa. Hibby got my eye cue and morphs back to her original form. A gray haired teen with large blue eyes. She runs over and hugs me.

"It is so good to see you. I am sorry about the almost panther attack. After you moved. I haven't had visitors. Just dumb kids who think this is a place they can smoke that awful stuff."

"You still frighten them away too don't you?"

"Of course I do. They entered my territory without permission. Something very offensive." The need to explain my friend is interesting. Years ago my father and I were driving home on a dark rainy day. Dad spotted her on the side of the road unconscious and bleeding. We took her home with us since the storm was far too bad to take her to the hospital. Luckily Juniper was visiting and had just become a registered nurse. She treated Hibby's wounds which weren't as bad as they seemed. Till she woke up and morphed into a lion in front of us. She growled and swiped and moved as if to attack. She kept up the hostile attitude till I managed to calm her down with a kind gesture. She took time getting use to Juniper, but came around. She calmed enough to morph back as a human again and we found out three things. One she could change into any animal she wanted. Two she didn't trust doctors or those like them. Two she knew nothing else about herself. Not even her name. We named her Hibiscus, Hibby for short.

Hibby didn't live with us. She stayed close by of course. She was able to afford found through street performance. She would change into a cat, dog or her favorite form of all a snow white ferret hidden from view and then dance around. She was very good. On her best day she could make at least eighty dollars. Whatever she didn't use on one day she would store away for the not so good 'days.

"Hibby would you like to meet a gargoyle?" She looked at me funny but followed us to the house and by that time it was sundown and she was amazed. She transformed in front of them without a second thought and crawled up and down their shoulders and across Bronx's back.

"I wonder if I can transform into a gargoyle?" Hibby asked through her little ferret mouth.

"I don't know. You have only transformed into animals. When you are human you can only change your hair color."

"True. But I never tried to change into a gargoyle before."

"We can try that later. Hibby, have you noticed anything strange over the past couple days?" Elisa asked. Hibby hopped off of Bronx's head and walked along the back of the couch.

"Except for the unusual amount of bad vibes that sends the animal version of me wanting to run and the volcanic activity that has been coming from the Volcanoes National Park and the strange vibe I have been getting. Nothing really has been going on."

"How unusual?"

"Thick clouds. I think Pele has been insulted."

"Pele?" Goliath asked.

"The goddess of the volcanoes and fire, known as She-who-shapes-the-sacred-land."

"I see. We should examine this Volcano park see if anything foul is afoot." Goliath said. And he was beyond right when we dock shore. We ran into an old friend or should I say enemy. Robot Coyote was back he looked more human shaped than his last design. We didn't know why he was there, but if he was there then it couldn't have been a good sign.

"Shall we investigate or attack first?"


	8. Chapter 8

We sneak about to find what it was they were looking for. It was all shady and illegal since they were digging in a national park in the middle of the night. We follow him through the hole and into a large cave. Inside that cave was a woman. She was not happy and who could blame her she was bound by a magic chain.

"You miserable Haloe! How dare you steal from me?! And then think that you can just subject me to slavery!" The woman shouted at Coyote. Her fury was matched with the small earthquakes that came. Coyote ignored her. This angered her further and the heat in the cave was growing with the level of lava that was now becoming apparent. This time Coyote spoke to her.

"Calm yourself Pele. Getting angry like that won't change anything. Unless you are now willing to give that which Xanatos has asked for?"

"You and your ill-bred creator shall burn within my fire's pleading for a death that shall not come and be turned into something that not even Nanaue would have feasted on!" The fire literally formed around Pele but could not even lick the chains she was bound with.

"Come now. Pele that temper of yours has caused enough trouble thorough out the years. When all you need to do is tell us where the stone is and no more damage can be done to your (cough) lovely home." Coyote makes a gesture to the large cave. Behind him, now that we could see, where other robots were digging at the walls of the cave. The stone must be powerful if Xanatos went through the trouble of subduing the one goddess who had less hormone control then a pregnant woman. Pele isn't known for being volatile for nothing.

"Your pathetic incompetent master shall never have the power to control the stone. He thinks himself a god, but in truth is a delusional man with a mere puppet made of metal born from my flames." Pele said her voice rather soft with a cunning smile.

"Delusion is falling upon you Pele. The stone will become Xanato's and with it the world will indeed form to his will. As you have done to Hawaii for thousands of years."

"I only add and change the land of my people. This Xanatos wishes to turn the entire world's land into what his vision is even if it were to destroy all others homes."

"Only those that aren't smart enough to follow him when they had the chance. Everyone else they may miss those old fossil homes, but shall soon find solstice in there new homes."

"Says the robot destroying mine." Pele's earthquakes were starting to form again. This was the time to talk with the others. We huddle.

"Is that woman really Pele?" Angela asked.

"She's beautiful, deadly, volatile and given to rage easily and has shown power over volcanic activity including fire. I feel confident with no doubt of being wrong that this Pele is the real Pele." I say. Hibby I notice is not listening to the group instead watching the activity below intently.

"Besides if this were but a fake Xanatos would not have wasted his time. This stone does it sound familiar to you?"

"The only thing I know about stones and Pele is that you are cursed if you take volcanic rock off the island. But this stone has me for a loop."

"The stone is the first volcanic rock that Pele had formed when she became the goddess she is. Because the stone was so perfect and filled with beauty that Pele prided herself on, she decided that it would become her strongest charm. With it she created the islands. It is an object that has been lost in stories long past, but I believe it was done so on purpose. In hopes that people like Xanatos wouldn't know of it or its power." Hibby said looking back at us only occasionally as her eyes focused mostly on the progress below.

"How do you know that Hibby?" Angela asked.

"Hibiscus. After time has passed then you shall call me Hibby." The others turn to me.

"Don't take offence it is the same with all new people for her." Hibby shifted again forming into a gecko as she scaled down the rocks. Guess Hibby is ready for action, but while she is subtle. The gargoyles and I are more dynamic. Pele was at first angry towards us possibly thinking that we were more of Xanato's posse. But soon just became impatient with us. Goliath and Angela swoop down with Bronx and launch him at a small wall of robots. Bronx goes to town turning them into a nice pile of scrap metal. Elisa and I join in and get swept away by Angela being thrown to the side. But I used the water in my pack to make a bubble that barely made enough stop us from hitting the spikey side of the cave. This also created the side effect of a spring and we tackled a few robots down for the count. Unfortunately the emergency airbag depleted all of my water so I had only fire to work with and well it was still not my best element to use.

"You have to focus anger that is already inside of you!" Pele shouted. I am not sure that it was meant for me. "Of course I am talking to you! You used the element of water and you show the yearn for fire. Focus the fury bottled inside to bend fire to your will!" She looks at me and then to the lava and with a little assistance from her it began to bubble upwards but it wasn't lasting long. The chains obviously were zapping her strength. It was amazing she was doing this. In haste I use anger from times past to swish around the lava into a min spiral tornado that I launch at a group and it hit three of them. I look back to Pele and she nods in approval at least I hope it was approval. We fight the good fight on and on till the stone made an appearance that shifted the tides.

"Well Goliath and friends this has been very entertaining and all. But I have the stone and I shouldn't be any later with giving it to Xanatos."

"THAT IS MY STONE!" Pele shouted ringing the sound across the stones and I think our bones. But what made the situation worse about it was that now Pele was free. Didn't matter if you were on her side or not if she was seeing red it was best to stay out of her way. I yell to the others to get out of there. Thanks to the air drafts the Gargoyles were able to glide us out of the volcano. The lava took and destroyed Coyote's chance of giving the stone to Xanatos, but it also took Hibby. She was still in there before we got a chance to grab her. The tears flowed.

"Do not fear young one. Your friend is safe with my thanks." Pele said appearing to us in a shower of gold. "This brave form changer sought the appearance of a common rat and chewed away the infernal bonds of my restraint."

Hibby in gray rat form appeared on the goddesses shoulder and was handed down to the ground by Pele herself. She turned back into my human friend that I glopped.

"I thank all of you for your feat. For this you shall be given these 'Ohelo berries are but one reward."

"We don't…"

"You will take the berries." She said and you know it was the final word. We took the berries. We would need something to eat on the canoe ride. They are good at least I think they are. I only had them once before. I think it was during a festival or something like that.

"The second reward is this. Whenever you or your clan comes to these islands you shall always be protected." Goliath bowed before the goddess in thanks and we soon followed.

"Goddess Pele, are you too a child of Oberon?"

"I know of Oberon and his brood as well as gargoyles, once long ago they too lived on this island. But I am part of another noble family. You have had dealings with his children haven't you?" She asked him as the fires began to cool into solid stone. Goliath answered that yes we had had dealings with Oberon's vast and sometimes problematic children also including the lord himself in that statement. "Gargoyle you and your fellow travelers are on your way home. For that I give you this to take with you to Manhattan." She gave me a volcano rock in a well carved wood box. Okay so she wants Goliath to take a volcanic rock off the island and curse himself?

"This special lava rock is for Xanatos and him alone. It is to serve as a reminder of his misdeeds and that if he ever shows his face on any of my islands again. I will have him thrown into the fire for a slow miserable death. That includes if he or his robotic minions should touch this rock. Before I disappear I have to warn you of something." Pele was looking at me. I had a felling it dealt with the need for control over fire. She and I walk a little out of the way. She was going to let me have it and didn't want to make it worse in front of the others.

"You need to learn to control the power you have, it is more than obvious. But that is not what I have to warn you about. When you return to Manhattan you must restrain yourself from using your powers."

"I know this is not the best idea. But why should I refrain from using my powers?" I expect the words from her mouth to be you dare to question me, but she rolls her eyes.

"Think of it as a test to see if you deserve your powers. Just because one has powers does not mean they should use them all the time. A challenge will come that shall use all of its strength to force you into using your powers, but you must not. Dangers will come from using them. After time has passed then you shall be able to use your powers." She then moved away from us to look out at the rising sun. "You may rest here for the day gargoyle warriors. I must bid you farewell. May we meet again!" her voice cracked out like thunder as she clamped her hands and disappeared from our sight. The gargoyles turn to stone and sleep with Hibby turning into a pigeon to sleep on Angela's shoulder. It was an urban pirate look.

The sun set and the gang woke up and we headed back to the house for one last dinner with the Kealohas and Hibby. Or so I thought.

We were well enough away from shore when Hibby appeared out of my bag as her ferret form.

"How far at sea are we?"

"HIBBY?!"

"Hi." She said cheerily bounding out of the bag and skimming along the edge. She stopped to rest upon the figure head of the boat. "So this is what it feels like to be at sea."

"What are you doing here Hibby?"

"Going to New York with you; of course."

"Hibby, why are you coming with us?"

"It's time I did some travelling. That's it. No other reason."

"What should we do with her?" Goliath asked.

"We are too far from shore to turn back. I guess that means she stays with us." Elisa said rubbing the ferret's head. She was quite pleased with herself. The little show woman. I knew I could have thrown her over board without guilt because she could easily turn into a seal, fish, shark or whatever animal that was safest to swim as at night. The fog rolling in convinced me otherwise since it meant that we were not in normal water and Hibby was not going back home anytime soon.

Goliath POV

"Oberon is gathering his magical children home to Avalon. I wish Avalon would send us home."

"You and me both." Elisa said looking at me.

"Better make that four." Ilaria said to the sound of Bronx barking in agreement. Would have been five but Hibby or Hibiscus our latest travel companion's home was the place we had just left. The place is known as Hawaii. It had once been home to Ilaria as well.

"I miss the trio and Hudson."

"I miss Juniper and Brook…The others too." Ilaria said looking away towards the sea.

"I would do anything to see Manhattan's spires again." A bolt of lightning from the heavens sought fit to respond and struck at our vessel. After its bright light came a dark and horrible dream formed by the trickster Puck. All those I had known were harmed in that nightmare of disturbing probability of a dismal future. Xanatos used his mutants and robots to control the world. And with them he destroyed many of my friends and clan. Even little Hibiscus was not spared from this horrid nightmare that I shall see to never happening. However something still confuses me about the encounter with the maddening trickster. It was after I had realized that this world Puck had created was fake and I was in anger speaking to him. He had said the reason for his deception was so that I could give him the Phoenix Gate. He then asked me if it was a dream or a prophecy. To which I had answered that it was a dream. He had left something important out of that nightmare. Actually it was someone he left out.

"Ilaria was not a part of that world in anyway. At first I had thought she had fallen into the river with the others. But when it came to battling Xanatos she was not there with Elisa, Angela or Hibiscus."

"Ah yes, Ilaria. The gorgon girl. She does strike a chord of interest with me, but she was too much to deal with in this scenario and her little friend worked better being powerless and all that jazz. It is all that jazz right? I have heard it before by humans but I am not sure that I was using it correctly."

"That little friend. Hibiscus is one who can take the form of any animal she wishes."

"Really. Now that does seem interesting. But like I said it is the gorgon girl who holds my mind at this time."

"You find her interesting so that is why you left her out?"

"Goliath if it were that transparent I would not have put together that dream at all. No there is something hidden from view about my decision and one day you may find out what it is. Or perhaps you already know." He said looking back behind his shoulder towards me before turning to fully face me. I felt prepared to come at him with force if he will not answer me.

"Well which is it?"

"Mmm hmm. Like I'd tell ya. Wake Up!"

And that was the last of the conversation. What does he know about Ilaria that he is keeping secret? After I had gotten rid of the Phoenix Gate I recounted my dream to the others. But I fibbed a little about Ilaria in the dream. Instead of saying she wasn't there, I said she was captured and taken captive like Hibiscus. I did that to avoid question that I had no answer for. Ilaria is a question to me. During this whole odyssey we have taken Ilaria has changed. She has found family, learned her family's past and found powers she hadn't had known before. Her powers bring questions to my mind. Are they something that will be permanent? Are they a side effect of a gorgon being on Avalon? If she had these powers all along why is it now that they have appeared? Or was she waiting for a time to show them in what was safety?

Whatever the answer we will find out in time. Time that turned to one of joy. As we arrived to find our home. New York City was there in front of us. As bright and alive as it was when we had left. It was not the place of desolate waste and horror that was in the dream that Puck had shown me. The dream was false after all. I knew that part of me was still concerned that he may have shown me the truth. Yet my eyes do not deceive me now as I see all that there is to see. Humans bustling about the city happier than they had appeared in the awful dream were seen. Well most of them at least. We come to our home in the clock tower eager to reunite with our clan and introduce the new friends we had brought from our journey. The trio and Hudson were inside. Lighting flashed as Bronx entered first among us as he dove from the high steps to the companions down below. Happy was he to see Hudson my mentor and dearly missed friend. I glide down with Elisa in my arms Brooklyn and Lexington run to greet me. Broadway lifted Elisa into the air. Ilaria came down the stairs softly she wasn't sure she felt in place with our clan yet. But after all that we had been through she has proven herself as a clan member. Lexington was the first to greet her then came Hudson and Broadway. Brooklyn was more rigid in his notice of Ilaria.

"Hey, you are alright."

"Yeah, I am."

"Look about the dropping you in the…"

"Brooklyn, you didn't do anything wrong."

"If it wasn't for me, you would have…"

"Not gone around the world visiting exotic places, save the world and visit home for a while. I can't thank you enough actually." She said to him as a blush rose to her cheeks. But soon attention faded from her to Angela the new addition to our Manhattan Clan. I introduce her to them and she was welcomed. I informed them of the other clans of gargoyles around the world that meant we were no longer alone.

Broadway introduced him and the rest of the trio to Angela and offered her a half-eaten box of chocolate. Upon the sight of the chocolate box Hibiscus popped her head out of the hood of Ilaria's cloak in her white ferret form.

"Is that chocolate?" She said scaring the trio and Hudson.

"Did that creature just talk?!" Hudson said.

"What is that?" Broadway said watching her move down from Ilaria to the floor to beg for the chocolate.

"It looks like a rat." Brooklyn declared.

"Hey, this is not the form of a rat. This is a ferret form. A rat looks like this." She morphed into a brown rat tapping her tail in glee. "See?"

"Before you guys have your mouths fall to the floor. This is Hibby or Hibiscus to the rest of you. She is a form changer and my friend from Hawaii. Hibby show them your normal form." Hibiscus's head shifts to the side and her faces shows question to Ilaria's request. "I mean your human form."

"Oh." She turns into the same girl we had met before Grey hair and big blue eyes that gave her the perfect what was it called? Puppy dog pout? Yes that was it. She had a perfect puppy dog pout. They began asking questions when Juniper walked in and embraced Ilaria telling her to never do anything like this again and that she had so much school work to do now that she was back and that she was grounded. They left us shortly after with Ilaria saying she would come over tomorrow night.

Ilaria POV

We were going to go back to the apartment when we left the clock tower slash police station. But Juniper remembered something that Owen some guy who works for Xanatos, still don't like that guy, needed her to take care of. Some tech issue I bet. We go up through the elevator and into Xanatos's home. It was once we were at the top that something felt really wrong. I don't know if it was the pounding rain, flashing lightning or the fact that everyone looked so somber, but something was not right.

I was proven this when some time passes and the alarm starts to blare and we get stuck up here. Juniper was well to put it lightly she was pissed with Xanatos and trapping her and me into a building. Then he went into explanation and boy was it an explanation worthy of a myth. Apparently Fox is the child of a mortal, Renard, the guy we met in Prague and Titania the queen of Avalon. Since she has no magic and her child was just born then he may have some magical abilities. Titania and Oberon want to take the child to Avalon. That is just wrong. What do they think gives them the right to take a child?!

As Xanatos discusses things with Juniper. I go to see how Fox was doing. She was watching over her baby with a weapon at her side. She pointed it at me before lowering it upon realization that I wasn't one of the invaders to come.

"Oh it's you. I see you got home safely."

"As safe as you can get when battling for the safety of the world."

"Glad to hear its nothing big."

"Ms. Xanatos…"

"Call me Fox. I prefer it."

"Okay if you want. Fox are you doing okay? I mean as well as can be expected from the series of circumstances that have led to this point?"

"Let me sum up how I feel right now. All I really want to do is knock that pompous ass off his self-righteous block."

"Well that's good to know." I lean in to look at the baby who is playing with a little rattle. I wave my fingers about and he giggles and grabs one of my fingers. He has a good grip on it as he tugs it about. The moment of peace was shattered as the sounds of Oberon at the gates sort to speak. We wait and listen. In curiosity I run outside to see what was going on. At this time Oberon had gotten past the gates and was battling with Xanatos and the gargoyles! How did they know about this? We found out about this like a few minutes ago. Doesn't matter now, if they can keep Oberon busy and somehow defeat him then the child will be able to stay with his family. I notice from the television screens that some of those gargoyles going up against Oberon aren't my friends but iron and mechanical robots that lay on the ground. I run to where the battle was now. There was no way I was going to let him take the child. I will use my new found abilities to…wait I can't use them. The realization stopped me in my tracks. Pele had warned me about using my powers and said that it would be dangerous for me to use them. On the staircase I find Owen coming up. He didn't have his jacket on and that struck me as odd. But the look in his eyes told me that he was serious and well logic came in and I followed him up.

"Finally all the nuisances have been eliminated." Oberon said. He turned to the sound of Owen's voice. And he did not look good. As in he looked really aged, not sick. Owen rolled up the sleeve of his stone hand. Hudson told me about how he got that hand before the Great Avalon Experience. Oberon asked him if he really thought a stone fist could defeat him. Owen sighed and placed his glasses in his shirt pocket. He took a short breath and began to spin around really fast when the rotations ended he was not Owen anymore, but Puck! Puck, the imp who had popped around me so often! Oh so help me if he is the one who told Xanatos about me he may have to be given back to Oberon.

"But it is such a good explanation. And I have brought visual aids." He used his magic to transform rock into Queen Titania. "Once upon a time. I spotted Queen Titania posing as the human Anastasia. The rock took human form did a flip and hit Oberon knocking him to the ground.

"You dare attack me?" Oberon asked more bored than annoyed.

"Don't interrupt. I'm on a roll." The rock Anastasia took hold of Oberon's arms restraining his movements. Puck started to do a little dance. "I was intrigued. What was so special about these mortals that would make the queen live about them?" Another statue formed this time it was Reynard's form. "I decided to join the employ of Anastasia's husband Reynard in order to find out." This statue launched stones at the king of the fair folk.

"But who to be? What role should the Puck play?" he knocked on the wood of a potted tree and it transformed into someone that looked a lot like Owen, but with a bowtie. "That's when I noticed Preston Vogel. The stiffest and most wooden mortal on the face of the earth. Preston wood grabbed Oberon hoisting him into the air and then tossed him like an apple core. "A trickster has played many parts over the millennia. But never that of straight man. I determined to out Vogel, Vogel and created Owen." The tie came back and gripped Oberon. The two stone statues of Anastasia and Reynard changed into Fox and Xanatos. Coming to a conclusion Puck found working for them was much more fun. Puck revealed Owen as Puck and gave him the choice of a wish from him or a life time of service from Owen. Xanatos chose the life time of service from Owen and I chose to get downstairs and inform Fox of what has just happened on the roof. I ran into the room scaring her into thinking that it was Oberon who came in. Thankfully she saw me and didn't pull the trigger. Quickly I told her what happened and well speak of the devil he showed up in the room. Along with a certain queen slash grandmother. While they were distracted I did something daring. I took Alexander out of his crib and fluffed the sheets enough to look like he was still in there. Then I took the baby boy and ran out of the room undetected by the three. I went along and hide in corners for seconds and then resumed looking for a room to hide Alexander in. I found one. In it was a laundry basket that was perfect to keep him safe for a short time and hide him for a while. I leave the room. Only to find a super angry Oberon in the hall and with him was Titania levitating Fox, Xanatos, Goliath and Puck.

"I am sick of these games. Tell me where the child is!"

"What child?"

"Do not play games with me mortal!" He zapped me back into hitting the wall. I feared that I was going to black out, but to no luck as my body lay in pain. I tried to stand up again. But could only sit up, with effort.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side. A deep thorn. Now tell me again where the child is." He said leaning in. I kept my mouth firmly shut. Resisting to set fire to his ass or freeze off his pointy ears. But Alexander started to cry. Oberon smiles like he had won and advanced to the room. Fox's voice was soon heard as she shouted no! The force of her words formed a green beam of light to hit Oberon and send him back into a wall.

"You hurt him with that one. Do it again." Puck asked. I smile at his joke. I admit though I wouldn't mind seeing that again.

"I can't. I'm trying." Fox said. Titania came towards her to ask how she did that. Fox said to her that she didn't know. She just couldn't let him take her baby, a true mother. Oberon came in ready for another fight. But Goliath silenced him.

"Wait your majesty this changes everything." Titania removed her spell on them allowing them to move and see healed me enough to move without pain. Xanatos went to the aid of his wife to help her on her feet. I went to go get Alexander from where I had hidden him. When I came back Goliath kneeled before Oberon and spoke. "Fox's outburst renders this battle unnecessary. If she can tap a talent so woefully underdeveloped then the child can certainly be taught to harness his powers here. Then he needn't go to Avalon to realize his whole potential. He can stay with his parents. Frankly it would be less trouble for you." Oberon ponders this.

"But the gathering has begun who will train the boy in the use of his powers?" Goliath pointed to Puck and asked what about him. Oberon repeated the question.

"I've got a sunny disposition and I'm always kind to animals." Puck said. Titania endorsed this remark to Oberon. Oberon decides to grant Puck to stay and teach the boy but there was to be a catch. Magic always has a catch doesn't it?

"You are eternally banished from Avalon, Puck. Never again will you sample its paradise." Puck wasn't happy about this as he protested to Oberon.

"No wait! Not eternally!"

"We hereby strip you…" Puck interrupted him.

"Wait Oberon. Before you do what you feel you have to do. I have one last thing to do while still in this form." Oberon looked at the imp with his eyebrow drawn up in curiosity but offered no resistance yet. You never know with Puck, but I was pretty sure he wasn't going to go off to hide. Instead he poofed next to me and tilted my chin up to look into his eyes.

"A finale worthy of the name Puck." He said before landing his lips on top of mine. This was not what anyone had expected one of those being me. His lips left mine in order to say, "That was indeed something to keep me going." His eyes twinkled at the comment and my face was turning pinker than pepto bismol. Owen came back and he apologized to Oberon and me about the kiss. Oberon and Titania went back home to Avalon leaving us. Juniper reappeared saying the other gargoyles were fine now and wondering why I became a statue.

"How would you like a baby sitting job?" Fox asked and this was enough to break me out of it.

"Really?"

"You didn't have to, but you tried to protect my son even against his high and mightiness. That qualifies you for the job."

"I would love to, but there are a few conditions I need to address."

"Don't worry about Puck's lips. Owen is more controlled about that." Xanatos said. Blush alert all over again.

"It's not that. There is something else we need to discuss, Mr. Xanatos. Among those an apology is sorely needed." I said wondering if he was going to ask about what apology.

"Ah, yes. The trying to clone your D.N.A. issue we had some time ago." Fox looked at her husband with a small sense of disgust.

"Don't forget kidnapping me and the creepy scientist you hired."

"Would it help you to know that Anton has been fired?"

"An apology would also be a nice addition as well as a promise to stop with the illegal activities of cloning and kidnapping of minors. And I do mean a promise. No breaking it."

"Well…"

"David." His wife warned him. Knowing that going up against two women was not the best move at this time so he agreed and we shook on it. They had a date set for next week for me to babysit. Juniper agreed, but was more instant on getting home without a repeat of what just happened with Oberon and Titania.

For the next two nights I don't get to see the gargoyles during that time which really sucks. My brain was getting fried with all the catching up on missed school work I had to do. Juniper can be a real gladiator sergeant when it comes to this kind of stuff. The night was almost over when I snuck out to visit the gargoyle, but didn't make it that far. I barely got out of the elevator before the doorman had me heading back up in the elevator to a waiting Juniper with more papers to do. The third night allowed me some leniency as I had only two more assignments to finish and they were not going to take too long to do. So I get to see my friends in the clock tower. Including Hibby as she decided living in the tower with gargoyles would be better than having to share the apartment with Rosebud and Juniper's rules.

Hibby is the first one to greet me in the form of a red bat.

"Ilaria! You finally came for a visit, please come in. Come in!" Hibby turned human again and pulled me inside where there wasn't anyone in there but her.

"Sorry you came on a night where everyone was out."

"It's okay. I can wait. Plus Juniper had me take the last of my work with me. Something to do while I wait, even though its mind numbing."

"Okay. Please take a seat. I was going to go explore the upper parts of the building anyway." Hibby took back her bat form and glided out of here. It takes two homework assignments to have me fall asleep on the desk.

I awoke to the sound of the three gargoyles I called friends arguing over something outside. I rose up from my seat and went to see them.

"Hey Guys." No one heard me.

"Hey Guys." I say a little louder, but again no one hears me say anything.

"HEY GUYS!" This time they heard me. "What's got all of you so riled up? Cockroach in the sandwich again?"

"No, these mutton head messed up my chance to capture a ruthless mobster." Broadway said.

"What?! It was you who messed up me!" Both Lexington and Brooklyn shouted. This spurred another great debate between the three of them. On the railing I saw Angela look like she had to see this all night. I walk over to her.

"You okay or are the boulder buddies bothering you?"

"They aren't what's bothering me the most; they still are just not the most. I'm worried about Goliath and Hudson they haven't come back yet."

"Don't think too much of it. I'm sure they will be back soon. It's not even…" I look at the clock and see that I am in huge trouble. "Holy crud is it really that late?!"

"What's the matter?!"

"I was supposed to be home an hour before dawn! Now I might even be late for school! I gotta go Angela, see ya tomorrow night hopefully." I said as I rushed back into the clock tower grabbed all my homework and then made a mad dash for the exit. Hoping that by some miracle this would not all blow up in my face.

_Hibby POV_

Oh Ilaria looks like a train wreck. Maybe I should tell her that Juniper called to say that she doesn't have school for the next few days due to remodeling issues? I should. I twist and form the atoms within my structure to form into a bird but think better of it and turn back into my first form. I find her at the elevator debating between going down the stairs or waiting for the elevator. She was frazzled, but not unnoticing of what was going on around her.

"Ilaria."

"Not now Hibby. I am very late and will be in so much trouble when I get home. In addition to missing so much school and having to make up on all of it, I will be late to class and Juniper is going to be upset with me over missing curfew. I do not have time for any questions you may have…So be patient and just ask them later!" I felt my mind go into dead pan mode with the way she was talking. She was obviously still tired from the study sessions she has been going through and with the whole thinking she is late she will crash and burn at some point, still better tell her what she needs to know.

"Juniper called and said that classes are dismissed for the next few days." She stopped moving for three seconds. The time it took for her brain to register what was just spoken to her. She turned around and through blood shot eyes she stared at me.

"Did you say I don't have class today?"

"A few days to be exact." I stated. Her shoulders drop in relief over the worry she had held. But that soon turned to her fainting dead way to the floor. I had said she would crash and burn but I did not think that it would happen so soon. I was also uncertain that she would attract a crowd when she had done so.

"Is she alright?" one woman asked. Another asked the same question two steps away from the first. A man in uniform came closer. He was dark skinned and had a mustache I had seen him make his rounds before when I explore the city. Seems like a decent fellow with a good moral ground. Already he was getting the crowd to back away in order for her to breathe. He took the time to check her pulse and she that she was breathing properly.

"Are with this girl?"

"Yes, her name is Ilaria and shouldn't we move her to a couch?" he nodded in approval/ Together we pick her up and carefully make our way through the busy police station hall to lay her down on the couch.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find a Detective Bluestone?"

"What do you want with Matt? Your friend is out cold. I think a hospital may be"

"Matt Bluestone is a friend of ours. He is also dating Ilaria's guardian. I was hoping that perhaps if he was available he may be able to give her a ride home. All she really needs to get some rest. She missed a lot of school and has been working hard to make up for it."

"And wore down herself in the process. Sounds like my eldest. Alright I'll go see if I can find him. You stay here with your friend, I'll be back shortly."

"Of course." It didn't take long for Matt Bluestone to appear and he said he would gladly take Ilaria home and that was when I made myself scarce.

Returning to my new home of steel and stone. With gears of all sizes formed into one machine with but a single function of keeping the time. A place that encourages thoughts and thoughts I seem to have never run dry. I find it a place of oddity for me to enjoy living in. Spending much of my time in a beat up old shack within forested land. A simple and meager life that kept me content. Only having to earn money for food when foraging grew scarce. I spent much time alone as well. Only a few I called friends. Now I am in a city filled with millions of people. Among those people are creatures called gargoyles. I live with them instead of on my own. I am so different from them and yet so alike. As we are both evolutions of a different scale from others. But they know how their transformations started and changed. As they were born to families who knew what they were. I know nothing about who I am or what I am. All I have to who I am is what I know of that night. That is all I have. A name chosen by me for the first thing I saw as welcoming and a fear of those who belong to science and medicine. A fear I know well enough to end, but for whatever hidden reason I cannot shake away.

I must do something other than think about fears. I must start something new. Something that I have put away for a long, long, long time. I will look for who I really am by finding the family I must have somewhere. But who can I ask? Detectives Bluestone and Mazda certainly have possibilities, but with the work they put in to protect this city and keep the secrets of the gargoyles from the city that they protected in silence. Who else could I ask? Juniper, maybe but she was a woman of science not of family searches. On the one hand she does have access to a man who has legions of connections with every factor imaginable. Perhaps he is the one who shall help me. But how to get his attention?

_Matt POV_

When you punch out for the day you expect that you can go on home and relax then surprise your girlfriend with a visit that will lead to a date. But for me the surprising your girlfriend part was the first and foremost part of the day, but it involved something else.

"Hey Matt. Oh my god! What happened?" The exact words she said when she opened the door and saw me holding up Ilaria.

"I didn't see what happened, but one of the cops told me a friend of hers said she was tired and fainted." I said while bringing Ilaria into the house and with Juniper's help laid her out on the couch. She was half awake at this time. Juniper went over and placed her hand over Ilaria's forehead checking to see if she had a temperature.

"Well she doesn't feel warm. At least she isn't sick as well. With all this work that she has been doing to catch up she must be exhausted."

"Both of you are. With all those night shifts you have had in the past few weeks."

"It's nothing different than usual."

"Still both of you should relax every now and then. How about I go down to that little deli you love pick up some sandwiches and then swing by Blockbusters and pick up a movie?"

"Get something funny."

"Mrs. Doubtfire sound good enough?"

"That and Billy Madison."

"Got it. Be back soon." I said giving her a kiss on the check before leaving. It was in my car that I figured out this was going to be the first time that I had been around Ilaria as Juniper's boyfriend. She likes me as a cop I suppose. But now that I am dating her guardian, things may change. What if she doesn't like me because I am dating Juniper? If she doesn't like me then will that end things between Juniper and me? I like Juniper, a lot. Maybe love even, but she loves Ilaria like a little sister. What if I cause a riff between the two?

"Hey Matt!"

"Oh Elisa, what are you doing here?" I didn't expect to see my partner at Blockbuster. I would have thought that she was at home or visiting Talon.

"Broadway heard about some old film noir that he wanted to see, so I told him that I would pick it up. What about you? You and Juniper got a date?"

"Sort of. Ilaria is joining us."

"The first introduction date. About time, the way I hear you and Juniper are getting pretty serious. Ilaria is going to have to get use to you."

"I hope she does."

"You are already sweating about her being alright with you and Juniper dating. Matt relax. As long as you don't try to be someone you're not around her then things will go well. Just don't act like you have to make up for her not having a father around, believe me she hates that."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Catch you later Matt." She went off towards the old film section while I headed to the check out. Her pep talk was enlightening but it didn't exactly help my nerves.

_Juniper POV_

"How much you want to bet that Matt is freaking out on the inside?" My ward said with the strength that was starting to find her again.

"Why would he be freaking out?"

"You know the whole first time hanging out with the kid deal that he is on right now." I hadn't thought about that.

"Well what about Matt being my boyfriend."

"Not much, really. I mean he's a good guy and I can tell you like him and all but I don't know him well enough yet."

"So what you are saying is that you are open minded with him?"

"More than the last guy you dated. The Snob."

"He was not as bad as that."

"But he was such a jerk."

(Ding Dong) Matt's here. I trot over to the door and open it for Matt with sandwich bags and blockbusters movies. I asked him if he needed a hand, he said he had it. Quickly putting the bags on the counter. Where Ilaria was resting her head in her hands.

"I see you're up."

"You don't have to sound so sad about it."

"Ilaria."

"I'm joking, June. Isn't it tradition for the kid to mess with the new boyfriend of your guardian?"

"Just don't overdo it. He brought sandwiches and movies." This peaks her interest.

"Did you get egg salad?" She asks him seriously.

"And a big pickle just the way that you like it." He held up the bag that held her sandwich.

"I approve." She said snatching the bag from his hands and flopping down on to the couch. We joined her after the movie was put into the VCR.


	9. Chapter 9

_Elisa POV_

"So how did the whole meet the kid thing go?" I ask Matt as he enters the precinct. He didn't look crestfallen or worried that he may have done something bad with the possibility of no return. So I took it as a good sign that he had a good time.

"Not bad after she was given a sandwich."

"See what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about. All you need is a sandwich." I switch gears from home life to work. "What is tonight going to be like?"

"Chief says nothing too big. Routine patrol duty really. A possible call on patrol but seems like today has been a pretty slow day for the crime world."

"Sounds good to me. A quiet day at the office is just what the doctor ordered."

"You and me both. But not for Ilaria." He said fidgeting with his seatbelt while he said it. Was this going to be a bad thing he was going to tell me?

"Hmm? What's Ilaria got planned for the night? More homework?" I ask. I hope she doesn't have something like that. I feel bad enough that she had no choice but to come with us on the Avalon expedition. I didn't need to see her turn into a zombie from studying so much in order to catch up with her classes. I would have been in the same case with my rent if I hadn't thought ahead to pay a couple months in advanced some time ago.

"No, she has a babysitting job..." I was about to say that's good when he finished his sentence. "…for Xanatos's son." Now I wanted to slam the breaks of my car, but I didn't. I just kept driving.

"Is that wise? I mean the guy kidnapped her and had a mad scientist try to take her DNA for cloning or human like robots."

"According to her he made a contract promise not to use her for any sort of experiment or tack her DNA in any way shape or form. Wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Smart girl. Probably doesn't need us to check up on her to see how she is doing." I say gripping the wheel a little tighter.

"You're going to swing by Xanatos's home to check on her aren't you?" He knows me too well.

"No…Not right now…Maybe later." Oh yeah I was going to be seeing her later and Xanatos. He better hope my safety is on if he tries something. "Calling all units!" If the night will let me.

_Owen/Puck POV_

"Do you really think that it is wise to allow Ilaria to babysit Alexander while Coldstone is in the castle, Mr. Xanatos? You did promise that nothing would come to harm her that you had dealings with" I said as we had left the said robotic gargoyle that lay in pieces.

"Ilaria went up against Oberon to save my son, even after the lab incident and she has stood up against some formidable opponents in the past." Ones sent by you I wanted to say but as Owen I couldn't at this time. "She should be just fine. It's not that she is alone; she has you here with her. Besides I'm worried about touching that cursed lava rock of Pele's than Ilaria not being safe while she babysits Alexander."

'Yes, but I was hoping to teach Alexander magic tonight. Oh such merriment we would have had. But perhaps the lovely girl can be a part of the fun?' We had arrived at the main hall when the elevator door opened to reveal the entrapping gorgon.

"Ilaria, right on time I see. Owen please show Ilaria to Alexander's room. I have to go and find my cufflinks for the event tonight." I see a fair blush upon her cheeks as she looks upon me. I see she remembers our last encounter well. Tis a pity that I could not enchant her with my mystical arts before Bid Daddy Oberon had restricted my powers. She may have found me too forward, but the restriction of power makes one a person of action in decisions.

"Ah Ilaria, He'll be ready for bed soon. He's been playing hard all day." Fox said handing the little hellion to Ilaria. Alexander took hold of Ilaria the minute he was placed in her arms.

"Boys will be boys. I trust you will enjoy yourselves." I said to Fox as she walked away to take hold of Xanatos's arm before the two of them left for the party.

"Let's fix you a bottle, Alex." She said walking towards the door.

"Ms. Floros. I hope that we may discuss a few things tonight."

"What kind of things? If it's about what happened…"

"Ilaria, you shouldn't be embarrassed about the kiss shared between the two of us. Even if it was perhaps not in the best timing."

"Owen, I should be getting Alexander that bottle. Come on Alex." She walks in quick pace to the kitchen as I trail behind her. She heats up a bottle of formula for the bundle of joy that he happily drinks. Once the bottle had been emptied of its contents she burped him and took him back to his room. Pulling out a fairy tale book. She read to him about princess and princes, dragons and witches that reminded me of my three identical sisters. The dears. A few stories down and she found that it was best to lay him down to sleep. How quaint she believes that it is his bedtime now. But hark the trickster puck shall tend to make the amends again. With a tiny smidge I shall lend. The sleep of one mortal for the gargoyles Alex must tend.

In our borrowed forms we took Coldstone to his clan and forged a spell to be placed upon the group. With the help of my little prodigy. We were able to transfer the souls from within Coldstone into Angela, Broadway and well into Brooklyn. These three do not know what mischief I have caused for them and their clan, but oh what a romp it shall be! Such fin I must take in stride for if I rush too soon then I shall be all at lost for minutes added for fun to be. To which way shall I be tempted to steer this in?

So many choices each one a delight. And each one a gem. But only one way can the Puck and Alexander use. Now to guide the boy before his parents return. After all…

"When the parents are away the Puck will play." As well as when the gargoyles whose bodies hold the spirits of the two lovers are away. Time for some animatronic playtime. I float on the wind in form unseen and take over the body of Coldstone. With each metal plate and stone part I subdue the green one named Lexington and stash him just in time to greet Goliath and Hudson. Of course they run to their 'brother'.

"My brother you have come home to us!" Goliath was ready to reach out his hand in friendship, but the old gargoyle restrained him. He had a sharp memory of Coldstone's personalities and knew that one of them certainly wasn't trustworthy. That changed with the aid of the spell I had used on Bronx. The little mutt was a good unknown deceiver. Oh if they only knew about the one tied up. How is it that I am able to keep the laughs from flying amazes me?

"We have much to catch up on."

"There's no time." I warned for in truth there wasn't for what has to be done. "Xanatos has created monsters to unleash against you. We must destroy them." That on the one hand was not so much truth. We glide back to where this was to all go down. Hopefully my little surprise was still in the same way she was when I had left her. Don't want to rush things too quickly now. A few choice words and it gets them riled for a fight. The others should be coming back to the clock tower about now. It won't take too long for them to think that it was time to destroy. Better show them Coldfire and Coldsteel.

I take them down to the laboratory ad introduce the two new players in our game.

"Brother, these were clearly modeled after the other gargoyles." He said. I backed away in this form and took a wire. "How can this be? And why?"

"Patience my brother. You're about to find out." I smile most wonderfully at the push of the button that activates Coldfire and Coldsteel. Coldsteel grabs hold of Goliath while Coldfire gives a powerful kick to Hudson sending him into a computer. Goliath pushes off Coldsteel not that it did as much as Goliath had hoped. Coldfire sets Hudson a blaze; sadly I don't think that he can return the same affection. Especially with the sprinklers pouring down. The battle lasted for a short while as Goliath and Hudson were knocked out by the two machines.

"I trust you have no more questions." Laughing at the end at how things are going according to plan.

_Brooklyn POV_

I can't believe this! That jerk took over my body! He's up to something and I can't stop it! Stupid spell Goliath sure made a mess of this spell. How am I supposed to get out of this?

It makes it worse that I can hear what he is thinking and see what he is doing. Leading on everyone to make him think that he is really me. He has no idea how I talk. Makes me sound like an idiot. Then he went and attacked Lex man this guy has no shame. If it wasn't taking over my body I would say that he had no soul.

Wait a minute. Who is that in the trees? Hudson? Goliath? What are they doing in the trees? I didn't get an answer to that question not that anyone could answer me right now. That and a robotic gargoyle was firing at us. My body dodges and doesn't get hit to the point of unconsciousness like Angela and temporary immobility like Broadway. The creep tells the shooter no surprise that it is Coldstone, that he wants him to continue with his rampage in order that he kills Broadway so he could have Angela. Well not Angela specifically but the female gargoyle soul that was taking over her subconscious. Still it ticks me off that he is trying to kill my friends! When I get control over my body I am going to make that guy pay!

Metal tentacles restrain my body from doing any more damage than what it could have done had he gotten free. I might be in line for that. This robot that resembled another gargoyle from our past had found himself tangled with his soul. Another came in the form of the female gargoyle occupying Angela's body.

"Someone tell me what's going on here!" Coldstone turns to Goliath.

"Goliath, haven't you guessed yet? This was all done for your benefit. Xanatos wished to thank you for saving his son, by reuniting you with your dear brother. Coldfire and Coldsteel were manufactured to house Coldstone's other personalities. But Broadway, Angela and Brooklyn wound up with their souls." Coldstone's robotic form reported.

"It is a handsome body, but I was looking for something a bit more practical." The spirit puppeteered by use of my mouth.

"As you wish." Replied Coldstone. A button was pressed and the animatronic moron threw us for a loop. Literally. The force of such a blow had knocked us out. This was the opportunity I need in order to take back control of my body. I fought him on the inside but he ended up winning again for we awoke to the sight of Broadway appearing in front of us.

"Brooklyn's body does not belong to you. Give it back." Broadway demanded. The creep show replied to him this way.

"So that I can return to cyberspace or fade out of existence entirely? Is that the choice that you were leaning towards? Because I do not choose those options." His gaze leaves Broadway and goes towards…Ilaria? Where did she come from? Oh god no! He lunges at her and stands upon the railing, with my claws at the ready for her throat.

"Nobody is going to force me to do anything unless they wish to see her blood on the floor. My, wouldn't that be hard to explain to everyone?" he said with a sick pleasure from the words he spoke.

"Brooklyn!"

"Oh look at that she speaks." He forces my claws closer to her throat but are stopped by the sound of Goliath telling him that they would not force him into leaving my body if they let her go.

"I don't know about that just yet. She is the only thing keeping me in power here. I might have to keep her where she is."

"Brooklyn I know you're in there. Fight him!"

"Oh isn't that just precious the little girl thinks he can take over again." He laughs a hearty laugh that was deep in the throat at her before griping harder. He even drew a thin line of blood at her neck. His actions towards her were driving me up the wall in fury. What gives him the right to act this way?! He is no gargoyle! He is a monster! "But we know the truth. I'm in control now, little one."

Summoning all my strength I do battle with his soul. My body jerks from the new power struggle within as each of try to reinstate control. I gain control enough to release her and tell her to run before he tried to subdue me out of it. I saw her make it to the safety of Hudson and Goliath. Relief that she is safe allows him to gain control again and get hit by one of the others.

"Actually I am disappointed with Brooklyn's fighting skills and his attempts at control. Xanatos's robot looks like it might have been a better deal after all. Look it even heals itself." He said gazing at what he wanted to be his new form as it mended its tentacles. "I wouldn't mind changing possession of this scrawny gargoyle for that." Who the hell is he calling scrawny?! I'll show him the extoplasmic disappointment.

"That's just what we needed to hear." The robotic Coldstone said while he rose up from the ground. "Go for it kid." He said to Lexington who gleefully dashed close to us.

"For the spirit to be willing. The…the?"

"The flesh." Coldstone corrected him. Allowing Lexington to continue the chanting of the spell.

"The flesh must first grow weak. Just long enough for soul in flight to pass from cheek to cheek." The soul of that slime ball leaves my body and I can see his spirit smirk as it enters the body of the robot. He in stupid strutting ways gloats about his new body before he flees knowing that I would peel every part of his metal parts for what he had done.

"Try not to miss me too much. I'll be back!" he said before flying away from us.

"This scrawny gargoyle will be waiting!" I shout to him shaking my fist as I did so. I came down from the upper walkway to the ground.

"Brooklyn you know what he called you?"

"I know every creepy thing that jerk made me do. I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry." I looked away in shame over what I couldn't stop. I can't believe I allowed that jerk to trick my friends and worst of all hurt Ilaria.

"That's not true Brooklyn. You stopped him from seriously hurting me." She said placing her hand to her throat where the blood stopped flowing, but the line was still visible.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I wish we could say the same." Angela said. When she came to Broadway she continued on. "My love you know what we must do." She said so sad as if she was excepting the end.

"Yes, I am ready." Broadway said as he held on to Angela.

"Finally." Coldstone said. A spirit came out of his body. "I thought you two would never grow a conscious." The spirit was Puck and Goliath said it best when he appeared. We should have known. We also should have known that he lived for subterfuge.

"Besides soul transfers are tricky. And require voluntary participation. I needed the evil one to be impressed enough to ask for Coldsteel." Puck explained. He then whistled for Coldfire to come. She rose out of the moat that Angela had done battle with her in before and landed next to Coldstone. Lexington repeats the spell that he used on Coldsteel. The souls go into the respective robots. The two embrace and thank of us for what we did for them. They didn't stay since their duty was to stop the evil one. They promised to return when the evil one was vanquished.

"There is still one thing that I do not understand. Puck, why are you working your magic through Lexington?"

"Moi? I haven't done any magic in hours. It was my prize pupil. Passing his first lesson with flying colors." Lexington changed and transformed into the baby Alexander. The real Lexington said that he had a little help and Puck insisted on him having a great teacher.

"Who is in a lot of trouble with me." Ilaria said taking the baby Alexander out of his hands. Puck looked like he was expecting this.

"Now, now Ilaria are you still holding a grudge over me knocking you out in order to help Alexander learn his lesson?"

"What do you think?" I asked looking at her then Puck. She began to walk away with Alex, but Puck poofs next to her and the three of them leave.

_Ilaria POV_

I placed Alex in his crib the little angel was so sleepy from all the excitement of the night. It wasn't almost worth it to yell at Puck. Almost. I just had to move Puck and I into another room. I shut his bedroom door and then turn to face him.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Did you ever think that someone could be hurt by what you were doing?"

"Believe me when I say there were precautions."

"Where were you when the claws were out or when Brooklyn was possessed? Brooklyn is my friend."

"Interesting you would say that." He said with a cock of his eyebrow. What a weird guy. I leave his presence since now he was reverting back to his Owen form. At least Owen doesn't try to make up crazy lessons that may put people at risk. Together the two of us reenter Alex's room so we could check on him. Two minutes after we came in Xanatos and Fox entered.

"Mr. Xanatos, Fox, how was the event?"

"We had a good time. Did Alexander behave himself?" Fox asked as she looked over her baby, sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"He behaved himself very well. Unlike some people I could mention." Owen makes no motion of hearing the hint, but inside I bet Puck is rolling his eyes or is thinking something sarcastic. Owen told Xanatos about the Coldstone project being taken care of, but convent ally forgot to mention all the details of the ordeal. Figures he would go straight to the cake and skip the icing.

Fox thanks me for babysitting and pays me telling me that we will be in touch about another opportunity to babysit the tyke at a later time. I was going to go home when there was a light of some kind that blocked the doorway of the baby's room. It was truly bright at first, but faded into solid form of the one and only king Oberon. Oh this is not going to be good. King Lear is back.

"Oberon." Fox said softly in fear and with a gentle hint of anger that he was going back on his word about not taking Alexander to Avalon.

"What are you doing here? You gave us your word that Alexander would be allowed to stay with us so long as Alexander was taught by Puck in the use of magic." Xanatos said coming between Oberon and his wife and child.

"Take heed mortal. I am not here for the child." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Like Xanatos was an annoying gnat.

"Then what are you doing here if it is not for Alexander? To my understanding all of Oberon's children have come to Avalon and there is no reason for you to be off the island."

"Oh but there is a reason for me to be here. I sense one of my blood. One with power long hidden from view. I have come to collect them." He said looking at us as if we knew who he was talking about. Only one of us knew…well sort of knew. I mean yes I was practicing magic when no one was looking or thought they were looking. But that didn't mean that I was of his blood. My father is of gorgon blood not fae blood and my mother died in childbirth. I don't think that is possible for the fae to die like that, considering Titania gave birth to what more than twenty children? I never bothered to count on our adventures. Some of them could be adopted for all I know.

"If you should be found to be harboring this being who knows it is time to return home then I shall be most unhappy with you, unless you should hand them over now." He put out his hand for the being to come forward.

"I have no idea who you are referring to, besides Puck that is, but you know he is here. Therefore I am unaware of another one of your blood being here." Xanatos said with his guard still up should the king make a move against him.

"I see. Then you would not mind if I should take a look around the premises." As if he was going to let him say no.

"By all means Lord Oberon look all you want." Xanatos watched as Oberon moved around coming dangerously close to the cursed lava rock.

"Please don't touch that. It was a gift of sorts from Pele." Oberon chuckled a bit under his breath at the mention of Pele.

"Ah yes Pele. Such a fiery woman. I see you got on her bad side if she allowed you to hold on to a lava rock. Normally the person is plagued with problems when they take a lava rock off the islands of Hawaii. It is the reverse in your case." Oberon went on through the castle and I started heading out. One can only stand so much Oberon.

"Hey." I look to find Brooklyn had come back in.

"Hey yourself stranger." I said back to him. "Come to walk me home or something like that?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to check up on you, since the incident tonight…" He was still bumming about that.

"Brooklyn, it's alright. You didn't do anything. It was the evil one who was doing all the bad things. You tried to get control away from him and you did long enough to allow me to escape. Brooklyn I can't blame you for any of what he did, not when I li….find you as such a good friend." I said hoping he didn't hear the almost said part.

"Okay. You want a ride home?" He asked. A bit awkwardly by the way he shifted on his strong legs. I guess he remembers the last time I flew with him and how that ended, not like he did anything that was intended to hurt me.

"Sure." I tell him. Even though flight still causes me issues, but it wasn't like I was worried he would drop me anytime soon. He would more likely break my bones from preventing me from falling. "Just let me put my coat on first."

"There's no hurry. Unless you have a date or something." His voice dropped a bit towards the mention of date. Was he still feeling down about Maggie the cat? I hope not since he had mentioned she was with Talon. But wait a minute. He and the others had been fighting normally when Angela was in view. Fights normally about who was more important or better, meaning that they were trying to make themselves look better to Angela. He is crushing on Angela now. Great. Another one who is going to ask me to give in a good word to her. Did He have to be one of them? Or is it a farce? Could it be…?

"Not likely. With the way my life has been lately. I'm lucky I even know my teachers' names." I said pushing my arm through the last sleeve. Then I straightened my coat out. All ready to go flying. Well enough for now. He looked up at me and then combed his hand through his long hair in one swift motion.

"We should head to the courtyard. It will be easier to get a lift without anyone really taking notice." He said. Not like many really would notice either way. New York I had noticed was funny like that. A ballerina on a unicycle juggling fire doesn't get nearly as much attention as a guy asking for directions to tourist spots. Go figure. We walk to the courtyard and already there was a fierce breeze. "It wasn't this bad when I arrived."

"Mother Nature has a sense of humor. That's why it's always the best day to be outside during the first week of school then the weekend it is all rain and wind." I told him with a louder vocal range as the wind was sending my voice down the other way. It was a scary sort of wind. The kind that meant more storms were to come with bolder force. "We should wait it out a bit."

"You think?" He said in his usual sarcastic bravado. At that minute the wind seemed to pick up more. As if it was urging us to get inside the building for it was going to get worse. Our trek began in a few steps not knowing what was to come our way. It started with a noise that stopped us in our tracks. As it was able to catch our attention from the wind and rain that pounded against our skulls and backs. I perk my head but do not turn it as I listen for it again. It took a few seconds till the sound came back again. Only louder and more immediate. I quickly move my head towards the sound and find that a side of a tower was crumbling down in a landslide towards us.

"Ilaria!" Brooklyn shouted as he pulled me into his arms to wrap his wings around me like a shield as he pulled me out of the way of the stone and cement. The danger passes swiftly as his wings have unfolded by now. Revealing the cool glow of the moon and the swift pelt of rain against my skin. "Are you alright?" Brooklyn asks me gently.

"I think so. But what about you the rocks must have hit your wings." He stretches one of them out to view it where there could be seen the bruises of where the rocks had hit. "Thank you." My voice was meek. I couldn't think of what else to say to him. Not without sounding like a cliché in a romance movie or heaven forbid a romantic comedy.

"It's nothing I don't get from what I do. Could have been worse." He said looking at the bruises with faint interest before folding them into his 'cape'.

"You could have broken a wing?" I ask him. Pushing a hair out of my face. I feel the warmth of a hand encase itself over mine. It was his.

"A broken wing I can deal with." If he says broken heart I cannot I will faint. "Only if it was to keep you safe." Not what I was thinking but that was very sweet. His hand is still clasping mine which is so close to my face that his hand was practically on my cheek. I look into his kind eyes not noticing much around me. I think it is the same way for him as he hadn't taken notice of a rock larger than the earlier ones was heading for him. The wideness of my eyes must have given him the hint at impending doom as he looked up at the falling stone. In haste I forgot the words of warning that Pele had said to me and used my powers to form the rain into a dome to take the impact of the stone and send it away. It worked and in the very nick of time. If it had been any later than the stone may have hit Brooklyn.

"How long have you been able to do that?" He asked. Calm, not surprised as I had expected since it was the reaction that most came with when they found someone with magic powers.

"Not very long. I found out about them when I went to Avalon with Goliath and Elisa." He turned his head to me as he had been looking out at the sky since the rock had flown through it. "I couldn't use them for some time since we came back and until now I never really had the chance to use them. Since I have been benched since coming back."

He doesn't say anything to me and I feel the sense of nerves bundling together to create worry build inside of me. Magic hasn't been his friend lately and I just used it. Sure it was to save his life because of something about him I like. But he might not notice it was to save his life and instead the look of magic could be a bad memory trigger.

"That was actually pretty cool." Or maybe I worry too much. "It's an interesting move." He said moving in closer.

"Yes, it is a rather interesting move." A voice of deep nobility came against the wind. The voice to be frank did more than that it stopped the wind and rain. Oberon stood upon the stone steps we were to ascend. He stood there proud and smug at the sight of what lay before him. "How could we have not guessed that you were the one in hiding?" Oh great the creepy we thing he does.

"What are you talking about?" Brooklyn asked not yet sensing that danger was coming.

"We see the gargoyles are sticking their noses in our affairs again. But this time you will not be given a chance to ruin the gathering."

"The Gathering? You completed it weeks ago. You have everyone there already."

"Yes, so we had thought, but a curious thing happened we sensed another in this land. One who did not heed the Gathering. This one." He said indicating to me. How could I be one of his blood? I mane hello wouldn't he have noticed I was when we were on Avalon? Or when he was trying to take Alexander away? He has had opportunities to figure out that I am not of his blood and he chooses now to accuse me of being. What is up with that?

"You are accusing her of being one of your blood when she could just be a witch?"

"A witch needs incantation, a wand or a staff to channel magic in order that they can use it. She did not need either to do so. Only those of my blood can do that but only in short doses. Too long and well we would rather not discuss it." He was quiet for but a second before he was demanding again. "We grow weary of this conversation. Move yourself from her as we must take her with us now." Instead of waiting for Brooklyn's response he moved Brooklyn forcefully from my side. I shout to him worried that he may have been hurt by the action. The sound drew the attention of Xanatos and Fox who came out demanding what was provoking Oberon to attack their guests and home.

"Honestly must we have to repeat ourselves every two minutes?" His tone did not inhibit an answer, but Xanato's gave him one.

"When a party was not present during the first explanation of what you were doing to the guests and house. Then yes. I would say that you would have to."

"So be it. I have found the one who has hidden their magic and shall be taken them to Avalon as I should have done weeks ago." Oberon explained to him. Sighing at both the beginning and end of the sentence. He used his magic to allow me hover off the ground and pull me over to him. The path was blocked halfway by Brooklyn. Not through some kind of magic it was more of surprise to Oberon that broke his concentration.

"You dare to defy me again? Do you wish to suffer the same punishments as you had before when you tried to take me on in battle?" Oberon demanded more than asked. His temper reflected in the storm as it began to grow fiercer. "It matters not to us what becomes of your fate."

"Stop!" I shout before he could smoke Brooklyn with lighting or something worse if I let my imagination run to that way. "Please, grant a pardon or favor."

"You dare to ask me for favors?" Oberon bellowed with the voice amplification of a megaphone. Really unnecessary for what I was going to ask him about.

"If you wish to make things easier for both parties then yes. I do ask for favors well a favor. You had granted twenty four hours of time to the gargoyles at Avalon when you had come to reclaim the island as your home. You had also granted twenty four hours for to Xanatos and Fox when you had come for their child."

"Yes, we recall those incidences rather well. We also recall the repercussions of those agreements. A battle was fought with a weapon most foul used against me with the first and the second was a worse battle fought. What causes you to believe I will grant you such a request?"

"Because this time you will not have a battle on your hands or opposition of any kind."

"We are listening." He said with interest clearly noted in his voice. The others unsure about what was going to happen kept their mouths shut, except for Brooklyn who harshly whispered in my ear about what was I thinking or trying to pull. I quickly whisper back to him that I knew what I was doing and to trust me.

"If you were to grant me twenty four hours to say goodbye to my friends and family then I will go to Avalon with you. No fuss, no mess and no large battle to be fought. How does that sound to you?"

"It is short and simple. We agree to your reasonable favor. We shall be back in twenty four hours' time at this very spot to escort you to your new home. If you should back out of our fair bargain then great suffering shall come to both you and your friends and family. Do you understand our terms?"

"I understand and will agree to them." Brooklyn tried to protest along with encouragement from surprisingly Xanatos. But it was too late for their words the agreement was made and sealed. Oberon dashed somewhere most likely back to his home in Avalon. The feeling on knowing that it was going to be my home held a more dreary air than the weather had.

"Ilaria how could you agree to something like that?" Brooklyn asked me as he swirled me around to look him in the eye.

"I had to think of something to buy me some time. I can't just disappear again like before without notice. And you heard Oberon he was going to take me away forever because he thinks that I am someone of his blood."

"I heard that part. It doesn't mean that I believe that. You can't just agree to his fantasy whims."

"I'm not agreeing with them so much as I am giving myself time to come up with a way to convince him otherwise of what he has gotten wrong in his head."

"How?"

"If I go with him to Avalon and he finds that in truth the magic I have is simply that of a witch or wizard then he will see reason and send me back."

"And what if he shouldn't?"

"Then I will find a way back."

"He will see that coming. He could hurt you worse than he ever had before in those battles from the past. I can't let you go through with this!"

"If I don't worse things can happen to bot just me, but you as well and what of the others?"

"All of us will find a way to help you hide from him."

"Brooklyn, why are you protesting so much about me leaving?"

"Why you think I shouldn't?!"

"There's no need to get mad."

"Why shouldn't I be mad?! You agreed to live in Avalon!"

"I didn't agree to live in Avalon. I'm just going there to lay this whole thing about me being one of his blood to rest!" The sentence and sound froze in the air blocking some of the words from going on till Brooklyn sighed closing his eyes.

"You don't understand." He said jerking away from me. I pull on his arm to get him to face me.

"What don't I understand?" He sighs again this time without the anger. He looks at me with a kind expression. His hand rose up and cupped my face gently. Allowing me to feel the warmth of his calloused hand.

"Ilaria, I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ilaria POV_

I love you. He said I love you to me. He… "Brooklyn…"

"I get it you don't feel the same way. Same old story." I grip his shoulder so that he will turn back around and face me with what I had to say to him.

"Brooklyn. I love you too." Oh my god! Oh my god! My face is on fire!

"Finally. I thought we'd all be dead by the time you came to admit it Brooklyn. Not much on hints are you big guy?" The puck is back and yet another reason for me to blush. He leaned against the air as if it were a wall as he looked down at us from his high spot in the air. Brooklyn gave him an angry pierce of his eyes. "Calm down my reptile like friends. If you are starting to get jealous over the memory of the kiss shared between I and your love interest, keep in mind that was the plan all along."

"Plan for what? To give me a reason to knock you into last week?" I move his side pleading with him silently not to make a scene of any kind. All of us have had enough trouble with magical beings.

"Calm down Brooklyn. Don't turn the color of your skin. As I am an honest Puck, once more shall I restore amends. Subtle hints have I placed around you and her to seek what is but well known as hidden love. But those led to nowhere and I had to go to the direct method. One I do not love for the most part as it is not the one that offers the option of great fun. Still it got the job done. A kiss shared by both I and Ilaria, allowed you to stop and think on what she is to you. You thought and thought on it confused on if the feelings were justly so. They are and now you have confessed. Too bad that it has arrived so late when she will be forced to leave. Especially now that the girl who has been in love with you since the beginning now knows that you love her." How did he know? I haven't said anything to anyone about how I feel about Brooklyn and it wasn't like I advertised those feelings. What am I saying it's Puck, he has better luck finding out secrets than paparazzi magazines. Wouldn't surprise me if he started them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Brooklyn turned to me taking my hands into his firm but gentle. "We can run. If we keep going then he can never find us."

"I don't think it would work." I said sadly to him. "Oberon will never give up on looking for me and he will not be so merciful to anyone who tries to stop him. I don't want to see him hurt you even if that means I have to hurt you by going with him. Besides what about your clan they need you with them. You are Goliath's second in command. I can't be the one that has you choose between me and your clan." I put a hand gently on his cheek as he pulls me close to him wrapping his wings around my frame. Puck chose smartly to not say anything but let us be till the ticking feeling of time told us that we had to leave and inform the others.

Tenderly he held me in bridal pose and we flew across the sky to the clock tower were the others were. Bronx was the first to greet us with a leap he reached us at touch down. He dashed back and forth urging us to follow which we did into the living area. Hudson was not watching TV but was talking with Angela. Broadway and Lexington were playing a video game. It was Goliath and Elisa who were the ones that broke the ice.

"You were gone for some time Brooklyn. Trouble with the storm?" Goliath asked with a sense of baiting. Elisa took up the reel.

"We expected both of you back a while ago. Did something happen while you were heading here?" We didn't say anything. Unsure of how to say any of this to them. "Is something wrong?"

"If there is something bothering the two of you telling us is a wise move. Brooklyn? Ilaria?" I was the one who broke first.

"Oberon came back to Xanatos's tonight." That grabbed the others attention. Some started to voice concern over the agreement reached before. Others were quick to anger, still there were those who wished to remain silent and hear what else there was to known about our encounter.

"What reason did he give for coming back? I assumed that our agreement was binding by his own law about Xanatos's son." Goliath stroked his chin in thought as he spoke.

"It wasn't about Xanatos's son. Oberon came back looking for someone who he claimed was of his own blood." Brooklyn sneered at the last part before going on. "He just can't leave well enough alone." Before anyone could ask about what he was talking about I dove in.

"Oberon thinks that because I can do magic that I am one of his blood. I have less than twenty four hours till he comes back to…take me to Avalon." The news sinks in and Lexington is the first to voice something.

"He can't do that!"

"No way. He is off base. Ilaria is no more a child of Oberon than I am." Broadway pointed to himself for emphasis.

"Can he really do that?" Angela asked her father. Goliath shook his head before speaking.

"He can do so, but it does not mean that he should do so."

"I promised that I would go with him."

"Why did you promise something like that?" Hudson asked me. He sounded a bit hurt when he had said it and I get the sense that the others were feeling the same way as well.

"He was ready to take me to Avalon without a second thought as to who I would be leaving behind. I asked him for the twenty four hours of time. I wanted to all of you to know what happened. I also wanted time to spend with you."

"It's not fair!" Brooklyn shouted as his fists made contact with the metal of the clock's mechanical parts. This surprised the others about why he would act in such a way. "He shouldn't be allowed to take her! She belongs here! This is her home! With us! With…with me. She belongs with me." He didn't shout the last part instead he declared it. His eyes settled on me as he said it. Despite the circumstances I felt myself smiling and blushing at him and he returned it. The girls were the first to notice. Hiby spoke for the first time that night.

"Ohhhh! A most interesting development in our midst." She swung from the rafters above into the air and then morphed into a parrot that took roost upon Goliath's shoulder.

"I…I…I have no idea what to say on this." Elisa's head was swimming with this and that trying to fit things together like a puzzle piece. Angela became the most vocal. Her hands clasped themselves in delight over the realization and shared her thoughts with the rest of us.

"I think that it is wonderful. I should have foreseen the two of you as potential mates." Boom the bomb was dropped on the realization of the others and at that time two more showed up to the party. It was Juniper and Matt. Matt had his mouth hanging open. Juniper was rubbing her forehead like she was trying to turn back time with her mind. Everyone else not so sure, but Hudson was attempting speech.

"I am truly happy for the two of you." Angela said hugging the two of us. "But it is sad Oberon will separate the two of you."

"And the rest of us." Lexington said with his big sad eyes. I hug him.

"I hate the thought of leaving all of you. But if I don't who knows what Oberon will do." No one had a minor example of what he could do. From the experience with Oberon in the past we knew however noble the effort the less it could do. But a thought occurred to Juniper while rubbing her forehead. A thought that made her stop any movement she had.

"How could I have been so absent minded?"

"What is it, June?" Matt asked taking hold of her shoulders. She turned around to him grasping his arms as she went on.

"There is a loophole a very good loophole! Puck!"

"Puck?" Matt asked with the voices of Lexington, Broadway and Angela.

"Aye, that trickster is the answer." Hudson added.

"Of course. Oberon has Puck bound to teach Alexander magic. If Oberon wants to take Ilaria to Avalon to teach her, then we can point out Puck could just take another student."

"We're assuming that is the reason that Oberon has come to look for Ilaria, but I have a feeling that it is not the case. Ilaria, can you tell us exactly what Oberon said to you?" Goliath asked. Hiby imitated him with her parrot form.

"He said that he found out about someone who was part of his blood being under the radar and that he had come to collect them." I relay to him.

"That doesn't really give us any indication that he is concerned with your magic lessons. Perhaps we can contact him and convince him that you are not of his blood. But how do we come into contact with him?"

"Puck. You mentioned him before don't you think that he can get into contact with him?" Hiby suggested. Just like that Puck appeared.

"My ears were burning. What were talking about besides me of course? Come out with it we haven't got all night."

"Can you contact Oberon; we wish to speak with him."

"Goliath I have heard of some far-fetched things in my years, but getting me in exile to contact Big Daddy Oberon? Now why would he even consider coming here if I call him?"

"Please Puck. We hope to reason with him and see that he allows Ilaria to stay here with us." The floating immortal did not make merry as other times would have allowed, but instead he was serious and already forming the spell.

"For those who are searched for. And for others who are found. Come forth lord Oberon as you are honored bound." The light came as an orb spinning about before settling on the ground. It took form and grew larger and took shape. The shape of the king of the fair folk.

"There had better be good reason that you have summoned us. If memory serves you are banished from our fair isle. Have you come to beg us already to leave this world?" Oberon asked his nose in the air.

"Not quite lord Oberon. It seems that some people would like to talk with you." Oberon looked to find the gargoyles and me (now separate from Brooklyn). He knew full well what they were going to attempt.

"Why do I bother to offer time if all that is done with it is to come at war with me."

"We do not wish to wage battle against you, but talk with you." Goliath clarified.

"Fine you may have your time to speak. But don't expect much else." Oberon stated. His eyes remained focused on me to show that should something go wrong then well you could probably guess the rest. "After all there is little else we can offer you."

"Lord Oberon we believe that perhaps you are mistaken with Ilaria being one of your blood. She was on Avalon when the powers came forth. It is quite possible that just exposure is the root of her powers and not blood relation to you. Another concern is what her blood is made of. She is gorgon. Already they have powers it stands to reason that others may have developed over the generations before her."

"We can see a point, but at the same time we see another reason for her to come with us. If what you said about her powers forming while on the isle of Avalon then it proves that she is more than doubt ridden one of my blood. Avalon is connected with my children, my wife and myself. It stands to reason that when her powers formed they did so because the island found her. I feel more than convinced to take her to her true home."

"Her true home is here!" Juniper rose to face the white haired man. "She is not someone you can take away just because you have some bird brained idea that she is related to you."

"And just who might you be?" he asked not really interested in what she had to say but would do so out of his status of nurture.

"Juniper Cornwall. Ilaria's right and proper guardian." She said and waited for him to respond.

"Which means?"

"Since the death of her parents it is my duty to raise and care for her. Not you lord Oberon."

"You dare to tell me what is and isn't my duty, mortal? Still we thank you for caring for her and raising her well enough. You shall be rewarded and relieved from your duties."

"You don't have that kind of power pal." She said more than angry that he was brushing her off like that.

"How dare you, you wench! I have powers your feeble mind can never comprehend and still you dare to tell me what powers you think I have!" A flick of his wrist sent her flying into the wall. Well it would have had Matt not moved to absorb the impact. I too tried to reach her but felt something lift me from the ground. It was Oberon he used his power to move towards him. "Goodbye to all of you."

Faces of shock and anger mixed with worry and fear were the last images I saw of my friends and love. The next I saw was a castle foyer.

"Welcome to your new home Ilaria."

"Take me back! We had a deal twenty four hours of time spent to say goodbye to my friends and family."

"We granted you time to say goodbye and you did."

"I was supposed to have twenty four hours and you know it." He ignored me and called out in a bellowing voice for the princess Katherine. She came in wondering what he had called her for, but then her jaw dropped in surprise at seeing me.

"Ilaria? What are you doing her lass?"

"Ilaria is our newest resident. Please show her to an empty bedchamber and have her get some rest for the night. I must speak with my queen and the others." No surprise he disappeared.

"Your highness, if you don't mind could you let me go see the Magus's grave before taking me to my prison cell?"

"Sorry Ilaria, best not to get on lord Oberon's bad side tonight."

"I'm already there."

"No arguments. Instead tell me what it is that you are doing here?" The princess led the way and followed after up the stairs.

"Oberon showed up when I was babysitting or watching over Xanatos's son Alexander. First thought that popped through my head when he showed up was that he was going back on his word and was going to take Alexander away. He didn't instead he said he was looking for someone of his blood that had escaped the Gathering. He went nosing about. I used some of my new found magic ability and then he comes to the ridiculous conclusion that I must be one of his blood. He was going to give me twenty four hours' time to say goodbye and such. But that went out the door when we summoned him to talk about why he was wrong about me being of his blood. He got into a prissy fit and brought me here way before my time was up. Oh and get this not before trying to send my friend and basically sister into the wall. I tell you the more I get to know this guy the less I seem to like him."

"I admit he is a bit hard to work with at times, but give it time. He will come to realize that you are not one of his own and then he shall return you back to the gargoyles and your family. For now…" We stop outside a door that she opens to what is my temporary room. "You should get some rest. Staying up this late is not good for a growing young lady. Good night and pleasant dreams."

"Good night princess." I say before closing the door. I hear her footsteps walk away from the door and then I check the handle. It wasn't locked, not that it would do much good. If I even managed to get out of the castle without anyone noticing there was no guarantee that I could get off the island. Not like there was a ship waiting to take me home. There isn't really a use for the beings of this island to have a boat really. If there was one I could take it and end up in Japan again. Or I hope not Norway. The cold really bothers me.

In the end I climb into the bed and drift into a state of sleep. I awoke I think after five hours of sleep. The sun was up and there was no sign of anyone there to explain what else was to happen since I am here now. So I climb out the bed and make up my mind to see the Magus. I still remember the way to the place that had once been the cave of the sleeping king. Now the resting place of the Magus. Before entering I pick some flowers to lay I respect to him. I look on at his form still encased in flesh. He looked like he was sleeping and that in a way made me feel a little less sad. It also is a little less sad to know that others still remember him. Fresh flowers had already been laid.

"I had a feeling you would be here." It was Titania. "Imagine you only knew him a short while and yet you act as if you had known him for years."

"It's funny how some bounds form like that." I say laying the flowers I had picked next to the others.

"I do have a reason for coming here."

"Let me guess. Because you didn't find me in my room you have come to collect me for some meeting that Oberon has set up."

"Not exactly. Though my husband would like to set up something of that style. It is not Oberon who has called for a meeting, but Grandmother and the Lady. They say it concerns you heavily." Grandmother I remember. She was a sweet old lady, but who was this Lady? Better to just go and follow her. Maybe something good will come out of it.

_Brooklyn POV (shortly after Ilaria's abduction)_

"He took her! He took her and I did nothing!"

"None of us could do anything." Reasoned Lexington.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else could do! I should have done something! I practically let him take her."

"Stop beating yourself up about it." Broadway said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't love her."

"I love her! Just not in the romantic sense."

"We all care about her, lad. And we all want to see her home with us. But fighting and blaming ourselves isn't going to do anything for us or her." Hudson said while he helped Matt and Juniper with the aid of Angela. Elisa and Goliath were going over ideas. But it was Hibby that found a solution of sorts.

"Puck."

"Yes, little parrot." Hibby changed back into her human form both delighting and exciting the merry prankster. "Oh my apologies then. To what name do you belong."

"Hibiscus, friend of Ilaria. I have a feeling that you are not telling us something."

"Right on the dot I am afraid. Something that very well will change everything you may have known about your dear friend."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He disappears into the air thus irking me to new point. Just who did this guy think he is? Houdini? At least that guy bothers to reappear.

"What I have to tell all of you cannot be told at this time and place. Seek me tomorrow night at the old familiar haunt. All of you know the place the time of course is something to consider. Perhaps it should be right when you wake. So take care in this stake and keep in mind that change is near and you shall know of it when you come to hear the tale I have to tell." Can't he just say things straight out. And what is wrong with telling us right now? I get my answer with the rising sun.

_Ilaria POV_

I follow the queen Titania back to the castle and into the foyer. I was prepared for seeing Grandmother, meeting this Lady and hell even Oberon again. Because who else was I going to see. Apparently it was going to be every single child of Oberon that there was. I recognized quite a number of them from the adventures I had with Elisa and Goliath. Some of them I was pretty sure that they weren't happy to see me. The Banshee for one, but she couldn't really voice her anger this time since she had her mouth covered. And of course the three backup singers and who could forget Anansi. But one of them was staring at me oddly when he saw me. It was Raven from Canada. He was staring at me intently like he was thinking out some big joke to pull on me. When I caught his stare he gave a smirk in my direction. Before he turned around and disappeared in the wave of the crowd. We stop in front of the three who had the meeting come together. Grandmother smiled at me in that sweet old lady way. I greet her first.

"Child it is good to see you again." Before she gives me a hug. "I had heard you have had quite a number of adventures perhaps you can tell them to me later."

"I would be glad to."

"Hello Ilaria. I am the Lady of the Lake." She was beautiful. Pale like moonlight and just as mystic. Is it weird that I thought that she would have blue hair, since she is named the Lady of the lake? "It was so long ago when I had last seen you."

"We've met? I think remembered meeting a child of Oberon. Unless you were in disguise or something. Was that the case?" I ask her. She smiles and with fluid motions shakes her head no.

"When I had last seen you I was as I appear to you now. Same in form and manner of dress. But you would not have been able to recognize me. You were quite small when I last saw you with your father." I think I know how she was able to meet me as she first said.

"Oh I get it. You as the Lady of the Lake are able to travel in bodies of water, right? Because my Dad and I did spend a lot and I do mean a lot of time around water. You saw us. Am I right?" Again she shook her head. "Then how is it that you met me?"

"We." She indicated to Grandmother. "Have something to tell you. All of you." She looked around to all those who were inside the foyer. "It may be quite hard to hear for some. Specifically you Ilaria. What we have to tell you. Is the truth about your past."


	11. Chapter 11

_Narrator POV_

The time came and it was the next night. The sun dipped down and the gargoyles roared to life. Brooklyn wasted no time in taking flight into the sky. He knew where Puck was. Back at Xanatos's castle and he was determined to find out what it was the Puck knew and if that knowledge could somehow bring back Ilaria to him. The clan, plus Hibby in hawk form followed close behind him, except for Hudson who came to his side.

"Lad you must not be so rash at this time. We are going to listen to what Puck has to tell us. Just be wary that it may not be what you wish to hear. It may not even be the answer to getting her back home with us."

"You don't think that I have not thought of that!"

"Lad. Your temper is not going to help you or her. As evident as it is that you have feelings for the human Ilaria. Keep in mind that you may have further heart break to come." The words stung on to Brooklyn but he made no comment about it. "But for now we shall not have thoughts of that. We are already upon Xanatos's castle." Hudson pointed to the stone building below and found a party was waiting for them. The closer they drew to the courtyard's grounds the easier it was for them to distinguish who it was. Xanatos and his wife Fox with Owen in tow were of course there. But there was also Elisa, Juniper and Matt in attendance. Xanatos and Fox were the ones to speak first to extend their apologies to Juniper over Ilaria's abduction. Before all of them were shuffled inside to hear it was that Owen the soon to be Puck was to tell.

Owen in his natural form with little Alexander in his arms. The loophole was to teach Alexander the art of magic by showing him how to form visual aids through magic. The form of a woman slender like willows with hair that fell to the floor like sea foam colored river streams. Her skin the shade of blue like Oberon's and eyes like her mother Titania.

At the same time in Avalon the Lady of the Lake and Grandmother were beginning their tale.

"The truth begins long ago before all of us were sent to live in the realm of mortals. With the birth of our lord Oberon and Lady Titania's last child. Yes, I do speak of her. Our sister, Adora." This sent shock amongst the children of Oberon and confusion among the gargoyles and humans that heard it from Puck.

"What does this Adora have to do with Ilaria?" Lexington asked the imp.

"Please refrain from questions till the end. If you don't mind otherwise this story will take longer than needed to finish." Puck responded. "As I said Adora was the last child of Oberon to be born from Titania and him. As her name suggests she was indeed considered a gift, well beloved and adored by nearly all of us. With exception of my charming sisters. Phoebe, Selene and Luna. I tell you green became their color for quite a millennium. Because as I had mentioned she was beloved and that did not exclude honest Puck here." He said with a bow. On Avalon the voices were lowered in order to hear the rest of what it was that these two women had to say.

"Adora as all of us do remember well was as kind and loving as she was beautiful. For she did often walk amongst the mortals in good faith and cheer." Grandmother said with the tone of a happy memory.

"It also stands to reason that because of her ways all of us had to be banished from our homes." Phoebe said not bothering to hide her distaste of her sister.

"She may have been kind, but she was a simpleton in many regards." Selene added.

"True indeed." Luna finished.

"You are just jealous of Adora, because everyone else still prefers her company to yours." Bluntly said by Coyote. Several other of the children too added similar remarks. Banshee would have but without her voice to speak she could do little more than nod.

"This is not the time to be arguing my children. Allow your sisters to finish their tale." Oberon commanded and the voices grew silent.

"Thank you my lord. Adora spent much of her time amongst the humans. Ate with them, joined in their celebrations and helped to aid them in their sorrows. Our Queen Titania at that time was most displeased with her sympathies with her attitude towards the humans and sought to separate her and have her grow hard hearted." Puck comes in to add.

"But Mother was not winning that battle. No, Adora and her sympathy caused her to feel rebellious towards our mother. She would seek out Big Daddy Oberon often for support in her dealings with humans. However quite often they went on deaf ears. Though he supported her friendly attitude towards humans, he felt that she was growing too attached. Boy did he turn out right some years later." Puck chuckled. The Lady's turn to speak.

"At a spring festival where she danced among the peasants and few lords. Her eyes befell the sight of her true love. A young man strong, kind and rather handsome as I remember." Small chuckles were spread. "Yes. Indeed she was in love and he was in love with her. A courtship soon followed."

"But it was ended my daughters by I and your mother's hand. What more could there be to tell us that we do not know?" Oberon asked not expecting much of an answer in return.

"Oh but there is far more to this tale then what Big Daddy knew." Puck went on. "When Oberon found out he had her contained on the island hoping that time would show her it was not meant to be. But with my help his plans fell in disarray. I with aid from my sisters Grandmother and Lady of the Lake would smuggle Adora off the island to meet her lover. Their relationship grew to the point of marriage. It was a simple ceremony held in a forest clearing with but a few in attendance. My sisters, I and his sister were all that were needed to seal the simple ceremony. They had a month long honeymoon before Oberon found out about it and threatened the mortal with death should he seek Adora out again before cursing her to an island not far from the shores of Avalon. Twas a dark time in many lives. For Adora it was banishment and being looked upon with shame by our other brothers and sisters. Save me, Grandmother and the Lady. We were always the ones who stuck close." Grandmother speaks now.

"For many years in the time of her husband had passed. Yet he and his sister who she felt kinship with, never aged as they had the gift of immortality. In case our father would allow her to return to her love and not have the pain of finding him dead. However in our time it was but a few short months and a new life was growing within her." Surprise littered the faces of many. "Yes, Adora had become with child by the man she chose as her husband. No one but a select few knew about her condition, since only the select few stayed in her companionship. Lady and I helped her through her pregnancy and with the delivery of her baby on her island prison." Puck takes the reins.

"My sister's joy was brighter than the sun when she held her new born child in her arms. A smiling giggling baby her child was. Clear to all of us who the father and mother were. But my sister's bright joy became worry and sorrow over what she had to do. To keep her child safe." The Lady's turn.

"Together we casted a charm to hide the baby's powers and carefully we lifted the veil that kept the two lovers from each other. They embraced in love and when he was shown his child he in great excitement believed that she was returning with him to the mortal world as talk had reached him about the millennium we were to spend there. But Oberon had stated she was to stay on her island. To ensure safety for her baby she gave the babe in arms to her husband to raise in the human world. The child she named Ilaria." Jaws dropped and confusion rang out. Oberon and Titania looked as if they were shell shocked from war.

"How can that be my Dad said my mother died in childbirth and he died when I was fourteen? If this husband of Adora's had the gift of immortality then how could he have died?" Grandmother answered.

"Your father asked for the gift to be removed as you were born mortal. He said it would have been the most painful thing to have to see you grow and die while he lived forever. Reluctantly Adora removed the gift and said farewell to you both. The next night all of us left Avalon while she stayed behind in lonely sorrow. Fourteen of those human years passed and as you said your father passed away. On that day so did our Adora. How an immortal may pass away is foreign to all of us. But I believe her soul and your father Mikolas's were very much connected when one left the body so did the other. But unlike Mikolas her body turned to stone and remains on the island of her banishment."

"When she passed on none of the children of Avalon needed to go to her island to check. We had all felt her passing within the core of our being. Many of stuck to false belief and simply led ourselves to believe she had put herself in sleep. But the return to Avalon casted those illusions aside." Puck said his heart growing heavy with the memory of grief. "Part of the reason I did not wish to return home."

"How do you know that she was turned to stone if you haven't gone back to the island?" Fox asked.

"When Oberon came to search for the one of his blood who ignored the call to Avalon he informed me of the truth to Adora's demise. Regret was clear on his face about having her alone for so many years."

"It should be noted that Ilaria here has a sign that her mother is Adora. Did you three say that when you had done battle with her inside the cave of the sleeping king that she had used water to knock the three of you down?"

"Don't remind us Lady of the Lake." The three said simultaneously. Whilst others tried to hide a laugh from the three's glare.

"Remember how Adora was as much in tune with the element of water as I. She was what gave mermaids' birth and the sea its guardians. And the evidence of her father Mikolas is evident upon her gifts and structure. Ilaria welcome to the true place of your birth." Now to Puck and the gargoyles in New York.

"There is but one thing more to be said. However it is more for you dear Fox. And what you should know about your half-sister Adora."

"And what would that be? I never met the woman." Fox said finding all of this as inconvenient.

"Oh but you did Fox. You did, granted you were a little child at the time. Do you remember a nanny you had that stayed for short a while."

"Nanny Amy? I remember her. What does she have to do with any of this? She was just a nanny I had as a child. She was my favorite but she was just a normal person." To that the Puck playfully shook his head while waving a finger.

"Nanny Amy was but Adora in disguise. She wished to believe that our mother had wedded with a human and produced a child from said union. When she met you she felt the bond of kinship through her blood. She stayed and took care of you as an elder would do for a younger sibling. Till it was becoming too much to keep her secret from our mother. I did my best but Big Daddy Oberon's magic is not the easiest to withstand. Nanny Amy or Adora had to leave but not before giving you a gift dear little sister Fox."

"What gift?"

"Look to your husband and tell me if you consider him the perfect gift or not? It is thanks to Adora that you were given the chance to find your perfect love. She wished to give you the happiness that she was cruelly denied to her. But that was Adora for you, a bleeding heart case in many ways. I do miss her so. She was the only one who held sympathy for me when a delightful prank went amiss." Puck said looking at the image of his dear departed sister. While back on Avalon the whole of those present were driven to silence. Oberon dismissed everyone to seek council with his queen. They had many things to sort out amongst them. It is said that it was the first time in thousands of years that the king and queen of Avalon had ever been so shell shocked. The Lady of the Lake, Grandmother and Ilaria took a boat to see the island that had been the home and prison of Adora. They came to the shores and Ilaria looks at her mother's grave site. The island would have been beautiful had not the fog of sorrow covered it like a blanket. They forged a path of overgrown flora and sneaking stones to a waterfall emptying into a lake. At this lake there was the statue form of Adora. Her head was tilted up facing the sky and with the mist of the waterfall forming what looked like tears down her cheeks. Behind her a small cottage that they entered. Covered in a fine layer of dust everything was. Even the pictures that were painted long ago by her hand had started to show their age. Such an oddity for the island.

"I thought nothing was supposed to show age here?" Ilaria asked dusting off one of the pictures she found of her father.

"Age can show on this island as in dust and artwork, but not to the degree of life for those like us." The Lady said.

"So this is really where I was born."

"I remember well the day you were born. It was the morning when Adora went into labor and by midday when you were finally born. Magic well endowed. You were not a very good sleeper. Eyes were wide open to everything around you, but calm and quiet as a lamb." Grandmother said.

"Is it okay if I have a minute or two alone here? All this has been…"

"There is no need to explain child. We will give you as much time as you need. If you wish we can have you stay the night here in solitude." The Lady informed.

"That would be great. What should I do about food?" A natural question if you are staying in cottage on an island not inhabited for so many years.

"Check the cupboards they are enchanted after all. Never should they run dry of food or freshness of food." Added the Lady with a wink as if in a commercial endorsement.

"And of course there are fruit bearing trees and edible roots around the island that you are welcome to search for if there isn't much to your liking." Grandmother added before the two left. Leaving Ilaria to explore and understand all that she had found in such a short period of time. But the first thing to be done was to find the stone that was once the body of her mother.

Back in Manhattan things were on a standstill of what to do and what they could do. Which was close to nothing. Puck was banished from Avalon and could not go back unless he was willing to stay their permanently and could somehow sway Oberon to allow him return which he would not do. Thus they had lost their connection to the island. At least for now. Like most things denied, Xanatos was busy trying to find a way to get them. Already his mind was going through scenarios of backdoors into Avalon without anyway for Oberon to sense their presence. Ways of being able to get Ilaria without having anyone come after her again. So many scenarios were going through his head, but what of his wife? The one who's sister had been there for her without her knowing. Fond memories of the time spent between the two was what had entered her mind. Memories of the one she had seen as her nanny and friend, but now when looked upon as a sister. She was surprised that she had never figured out the truth till now. Even Nanny Amy or Adora's hasty departure had sparked an interest in the woman as a child. Why is it only now that she remembers? Why of all times do those memories stay when she should be thinking of a plan with her husband to get back her stolen niece?

She thought how fitting as she remembered old stories about children that fell into the fae's interest and being spirited away only to be replaced by a changeling child. Only this time this wasn't a story. Even if it was it was more of a Greek tragedy. They saved Alex but had to pay for it by giving up their niece, the only child of her long dead sister. A sister who died of heartbreak and sadness.

"Let's go check on Alexander." Fox's husband said. She nodded and together the two went off to see their sleeping son. The only way the two could be given a small piece of mind in so cloudy a world.

_Ilaria POV_

The island upon first glance looks like a smaller version of the other one. The difference in the two is what one feels when they land upon the island. There is nothing here that makes one feel content and ready to the spirit of adventure. This island. This island is something else. I can feel the sadness of lost days, the pain of separation and the sense of abandonment by those that had been close to one another. All the things my mother must have felt with her time here. But upon the first glance of the resting place for my mother I felt something that would have brought me to my knees to cry. I tried as hard as I could to keep from doing so till I was alone to do so. My mother was more than heartbroken at her death. She was suffering. Even dead now she was suffering.

Crying for long periods of time can wear one out and fall into a deep sleep. A sleep like falling into the dark area of a lake. You don't see much at first glance but inky darkness. Then the light comes in and you see colors. Colors that morph and form into the shapes without distinction until they reach perfection forming things of beauty or things of wonder in the case I was dealing with it was both. The form of my mother had come before me as she had been as a statue. Then the next thing that happened was that the statue cracked and crumbled away showing a woman of celestial likeness. Eyes of deep amethyst and hair long and flowing with the color of the rising dawn. A dress that flowed about her smoother than a river and bluer than any envied sea. I never knew what a true beauty my mother was and now that I know it was more than what I would ever have thought. She tilted her head slightly to the side as a soft smile came to her lips.

"Too much has passed for me to see the babe I had once held in my arms. Now I see someone as both a stranger and closer to my heart than all others. Ilaria, my daughter." The feeling of being held by my mother was one that I had not had before. It was warm and comforting to me. She parted from me her face now serious. "Ilaria please listen to me. This isn't just a dream but a way for you to escape from this realm."

"Wow that is conveniently fast." I said suspicious of this. What is Oberon was performing some kind of test to keep me locked up on the island? What if this was actually a world created by Xanatos through virtual means and he was just being a sick bastard? Some of this was a bit much to believe and take. Though the feelings of dread felt real enough to break me from these thoughts into thinking this could all be real after all. But too much experience with these magic types has given me reason to be on the defensive side. "I know you doubt much of what has just been said about your lineage. In your position. Your father, my loving Mickolas was not one to keep me in the light. He and his kind heart would have tried to spare you all the details of who I was so you could not miss what you never had. Dear Mickolas his love is like a rose, at least that is how he described it to me." Her looks were soft but soon became harsher. "I will not stand by and allow my father and mother to do the same thing to you that they had done to me. I will give you aid to escape Ilaria."

"Exactly how do you plan for me to make an escape and how would you know all this after I have been here for only a day and a half? Especially when you claim to be my mother when you don't even know the first thing about my father. How would that make sense when my mother died of heartbreak over being separated from her husband?" My response caught the imposter off guard they were trying to appear clam but underneath they were squirming. Time to prove how I know they are a fake and drag out their identity. "My father may have hidden a few things about my mother's lineage and the fact that she was still alive but he never kept who she was from me. I grew up knowing I had a mother who loved me and wished she could be here with me. A woman who loved it when her husband compared their love to the… Stephanotis flower. Nice try. Did you think going mainstream would help your case? Well? Did it Raven?" A cross look fell on the imposter's face complete with eye rolling as they morphed back into their original look.

"Alright so you aren't as dim as you seem. How did you know it was me and not one of my triple threat sisters?"

"You mean the Blue Moon Trio? I knew it wasn't one of them because of one tiny thing. They showed less interest in me than a health nut would have for soda. They were quick to ignore who was before my mother was named and even less so when it was said. Plus out of all those who were present at the meeting you were the only one I remember leering at me closely. What's the point of a trick if you give yourself away too early?"

"What can I say? I missed you." He said ready to laugh at the next available sign.

"Well too bad for you I didn't." I said feeling angry that he picked the form of my mother to trick me. Did he think that was going to be funny?!

"Well all jokes aside I have something a proposal of sorts that may interest you." He opened his arms wide and then pointed at me.

"What kind of proposal?" I ask him.

"A marriage kind." He said with leering smirk.

"EWW! You're like my uncle! That is sick!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Had I mentioned this a thousand or so years ago this would not have been a problem of any sort."

"It's still a problem if it's you that is proposing to me."

"Geez are you still miffed about the incident in Canada?"

"That is a chunk of it, yes. Hurting friends doesn't help. But the fact remains that I am not interested in having any sort of marital relationship with you. I barely know you and I barely wish to know more of you."

"I've gotta say that was perhaps the harshest pass on a proposal ever given. Especially when I didn't even ask you officially yet"

"Even you had the answer would more or less be the same. I do not wish to marry you, Raven. But I am curious about why you would ask me."

"I'll tell you for a price. Become my wife and you will get to know."

"But then again I am not that curious." He was about to say something else when a cold spell fell upon us. Flecks of cold white snow came falling around us. A cold wind sounded off as a figure came over the water and to the island. A figure dressed in fur and horned helmet. It was Odin coming upon his steed.

"Raven."

"Odin, what brings you to this dismial isle?"

"Is there really that much space between your head to warrant such an idiotic question, Raven?" Raven chose to ignore the question. "It's time for you to come back to the castle. Allow the child a quiet night of peace."

"I would love to but since when have I ever given anyone a night of peace?" Odin didn't answer but picked him up and placed him on the horse. He then whistled causing the horse to bolt off in the direction Odin had previously come from.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"It was no trouble to do so. Raven maybe a bit full of himself at times, but he's not that bad once you get to know him. What was he doing to bother you?"

"A marriage proposal."

"A what now? A marriage proposal? Now why would he go and do a foolhardy thing as that I wonder?" he asked.

"He didn't explain it to me. He just said that if I wanted to know I would have to marry him. So I don't want to know anymore."

"A wise move I would say. The truth of the matter is that he is just trying to rattle your cage. I'm sure he didn't mean for you to take it as serious."

"Why does it feel like you are trying to assure yourself more than assure me?"

"It is nothing to cause you worry. I only wish for you to have a good night. That being said good night young one." Odin said just in time for his horse to arrive without Raven on his back. He leapt upon the dark night steed that speed into the distance of the main island of Avalon. A quote came into my head about this place. My people come and go so quickly here. The line certainly fits the best in this case. As the line came from the Wizard of Oz movie and this place reminds me Oz. Except Oz had a more welcoming atmosphere even with the wicked witch posing as a threat.

I still thought about that as I was walking back into the cottage. I didn't feel like eating. Fatigue had set in without me realizing it. Getting stolen away can do that to you. I went into a room where a bed could be found and curled up into sleep.

_Hibby POV_

One, two, one, two. Drip, drop, drip, drop. So much has changed in so little a time. A friend is lost and history gained. Does one always get glimpses of the past when one looks for the past? And when one doesn't search for the past do they gain all of it? Ilaria never tried to look for her past and now she has been captured by it. Does that mean I too will be captured by my past because I have not wished to look into and find my past? If that is so then when I search for it, it shall be evaded. When Ilaria escapes her past I will search for mine. Never shall it come to me and the world will be better for it.

"What are you thinking there my little ferret?" Puck asked. I twitch my tiny nose shivering the thin white whiskers. "I bet it's something good."

"A plan I had for the future after Ilaria's return." I said laying my head to the side.

"Very confident are we? You don't need a plan to get back your friend, no you know so much more and you just need to plan for something afterwards."

"You could say that it is a thought process that I am going through. A plan I know will be formed soon enough and Ilaria will be back with us."

"I would hope so. I don't think she will like living on Avalon for much longer."

"Why Puck just one look at you and I can already tell one thing about you. You have a plan of your own for how to get her back." A charming laugh he gave me as he plucked me off my nice warm spot. His fingertips tickled behind my ears causing them to twitch mightily at the gesture.

"You give me far too much credit my little stole. An idea has yet to form on how to get your friend back here to our family. Like you I have only an idea of what is to be done after she is to arrive here."

"What a wonderful team we make to take care of aftermath that has yet to come to us. Tell me fair Puck shall we see if others have a plan but transform it into our own? A few bumps in the road make the journey worth it at the end."

"My dear little kitten you are indeed one I do find similar in good fun." I purr as he rubs behind my ears in the now transformed cat that I was. "Let us see what the others have conspired whilst we have been in thought for joy to come after the task at hand." Together we float to room down the hall where together Xanatos and the others were gathered in the dining room. That had transformed into a makeshift war room. A board was set up with papers stuck to it on ideas and information about the island of Avalon. The spell to the land was also laid out, but Goliath was smart enough to keep a few words out of it. In case Xanatos should get some ideas later. Though as unlikely as that would be at this time considering his precarious relationship with his step-father in law. Hard to believe that it was worse for wear compared to his other father in law.

We listen closely to the pros and cons that each speaker spills forth from each voice. Current contenders were Xanatos and Goliath who were running into the problem of getting onto the island without having Oberon notice and getting a magical asset to go with it.

"It doesn't matter if we enter gung ho or stealthy Oberon is going to know that we entered his home right at the moment that we enter. Unless we can figure out a way to enter without being detected he will force us out before we can even get to Ilaria."

"What do you suggest then Goliath?"

"There is only one being in this world that I can even think to ask in our aid. A being of great magical abilities and has no tie to Oberon's laws. Sadly I do not know if she would be willing to help us due to your relation to her."

"Realtion? You don't mean?"

"Pele. She does not have ties of blood or reason with Oberon and she maybe the only hope we have at this time. Since no other beings are coming to mind to help."

"She hates me for trying to use her like a puppet. Ilaria helped to free her, but I doubt that is enough for her to help us especially if it concerns me. From what I have read about her she is the wrathful sort."

"It still doesn't mean that we shouldn't try." Goliath retorted making a valuable point.

"If I may suggest that you try communicating through the lava rock that you have on your desk. All volcano rocks taken from her island incur her wrath, but yours is for you solely as a curse if you should touch it. It could be a sign that you are possibly being watched by her. The minute she sees you touch that rock the minute she is ready to spring her curse. Following this assorted logic you could save some time and try to contact her through the rock here. Unless some of you really want to take a trip to Hawaii now." I asked the others. "To be honest I would love to go home too, but only after we get Ilaria back." They contemplate and agree. A mass migration heads to the room where the cursed rock lay.

"Well put little rabbit." I put one of my now long ears up at his words.

"Why must you change the species every sentence you direct at me?"

"Because in honesty it tickles me to see you transform when I name an animal." He said so matter of fact that I had almost thought that he was jesting me. But his serious nature was returning to that of Owen and one thing I know of Owen. Is that he is always serious in his words, actions and pretty much everything else around it.

You know who else is serious. Pele when you ask one of her volcano rocks to bring her forth to communicate with her on a matter most important. Flames shoot out of the volcanic rock showing the form of the fire goddess.

"Who dares to summon me?! Is it you Xanatos?" She spoke with clear venom laced within her voice as she spoke. "Well answer me!"

"It was not Xanatos who had summoned you, but us." Her eyes grow lighter in recognition of the one who had spoken and answered her. "Please forgive us if we have distributed greatly from something important. But we are in desperate need of your assistance. However we understand if you cannot help us."

"You helped me when I was in great need the least that I can do is to listen to you and your plea for my aid. Please continue with your request of aid." She said smiling warmly to Goliath and the others, but gave a quick glare to Xanatos.

"Ilaria, the young girl who helped you that time we had spent in Hawaii. She has been taken to the Isle of Avalon."

"Her grandfather found her." Pele sighed while the shock came upon the rest of us.

"You knew that she was his grandchild." Pele shook her long dark locks.

"I could tell the minute I saw her. Not just gorgon blood coursed through those veins of hers, but strong ties to Oberon and his queen Titania. That is why I warned her against using her powers. The gathering was coming and she should have heeded my warning far better than she has now."

"Please hear our plea and if you can answer it. Will you help us bring her home?" Goliath pleaded.

"Answer a question for me. What part does Xanatos play in her life?"


End file.
